O Homem Que Ela Ama Odiar
by KellyKarina
Summary: Adaptação: Três motivos para ficar longe de Edward Cullen...
1. Sinopse

**Olha só quem está de volta! Sei que disse que só tiraria duas semanas e acabei tirando três, mas é que eu não conseguia encontrar uma história legal para adaptar. Encontrei essa e espero que gostem.**

 **Sinopse**

Três motivos para ficar longe de Edward Cullen...

1\. Minha mãe teve um caso ardente com o pai dele. Imagine como seria uma "reunião de família"...

2\. A arrogância dele me enlouquece. Ele pode ser um bilionário gostosão, mas fico com raiva só de ver como é convencido!

3\. Sempre que ele me toca, minha pele queima. No mínimo, isso é enervante.

Vamos combinar: é ridículo ficar flertando com o homem que eu amo odiar! Até parece que existe uma mínima chance de a gente dar certo. Afinal, todos sabem que é impossível comprar amor...

 **Então? Posso contar com o review de vocês? Lembrando que meus dias de postagem são na terça-feira e sexta-feira. Beijos e até terça-feira.**


	2. Prólogo

**Aqui está o prólogo para vocês sentirem como será a história. Desculpem-me se houver qualquer erro.**

 **Prólogo**

— Alice, espere! — Isabella Swan saiu do quintal de casa, fechou o portão e correu para alcançar à amiga. Normalmente, Alice a chamava quando passava, ou Isabella esperava por ela nos degraus de casa. Desde o jardim de infância as duas iam juntas para a escola e, a menos que uma delas estivesse doente, as meninas seguiam a rotina habitual. — Alie! — Mas Alice não diminuiu o passo nem se virou. Simplesmente continuou a andar.

Edward o irmão mais velho de Alice, estava com ela naquele dia, e isso era bem fora do comum. Ele tinha 17 anos, era alto e forte e estava no último ano do ensino médio. Também era bonito, popular e bom em tudo o que fazia.

Ele tinha os cabelos acobreados desalinhados, a pele cor de neve e olhos muito verdes, emoldurados por cílios escuros. Deixava no chinelo qualquer galã adolescente de Hollywood. Incluindo os vampiros.

Alice adorava o irmão. Isabella também o adorava, embora sua adoração fosse tardia e trouxesse um constrangimento que ela não conseguiria descrever. Ultimamente começara a se sentir tímida quando estava diante dele, não sabia para onde olhar ou o que fazer. E Alice percebera. A amiga começara a implicar com Isabella por causa de suas reações tolas quando estava perto de Edward.

Seria por isso que Alice não havia se virado quando ela chamou?

Isabella sabia que Edward era velho demais para ela, que era demais para ela em todos os sentidos, e que ele jamais a olharia daquele jeito. Era só uma fase pela qual estava passando. Fora isso o que a mãe dissera quando Isabella mencionara, muito de passagem, que vinha se sentindo sem jeito quando estava perto de Edward Cullen, ultimamente. Esme Swan sorrira e dissera à filha que ela acabaria crescendo e superando aquilo.

Isabella não deveria se preocupar com sua paixonite por Edward Cullen. Era apenas uma fase.

— Alice, espere. — Isabella ajeitou a bolsa no ombro e começou a correr para alcançar à amiga.

— Continue andando — disse Edward.

— Mas o que eu vou dizer? — Perguntou Alice com uma expressão assustada nos olhos e a voz queixosa. — Edward, ela é a minha melhor amiga. O que eu vou dizer?

— Nada.

— Você acha que ela sabe?

— Como eu vou saber? — Edward Cullen já não sabia mais nada. Ele pensara que o casamento dos pais era sólido. Não um casamento maravilhoso, mas sólido. Achava que o pai poderia caminhar sobre as águas se quisesse. A realidade o atingira com um choque. O pai admitira na véspera, em meio a uma briga acalorada, que vinha tendo um caso há mais de um ano. Com a mãe de Isabella Swan. E dissera que queria o divórcio. Edward e Alice estavam no andar de cima, mas haviam ouvido tudo. As acusações, a revelação e as lágrimas.

Tantas lágrimas...

Isabella voltou a gritar, chamando-os, e Edward continuou a andar. A pequena Isabella podia ser apenas uma menina, mas já era uma beldade. Os cabelos nos vários tons de uma fogueira e os grandes olhos castanhos que pareciam ver tudo. A mãe de Isabella era uma das mulheres mais lindas que Edward já vira. E Isabella seguiria os passos dela. Bastava lhe dar algum tempo.

Isabella finalmente os alcançou, os olhos castanhos muito brilhantes e o rabo de cavalo ruivo balançando.

— Alice, você fez o dever de casa para o teste?

A amiga não disse nada, mas lançou outro olhar queixoso na direção do irmão. Edward desejou estar em qualquer outro lugar naquele momento.

Isabella era uma presença constante na casa deles desde pequena. Era uma menina peculiar, engraçada, sempre rabiscando em um caderninho que nunca mostrava para ninguém. Edward uma vez perguntara a Alice o que havia ali. Desenhos, respondera a irmã, obrigando-o a perguntar o óbvio: que desenhos?

De todo o tipo. Fora a resposta de Alice. Animais, pessoas, cores. Isabella desenhava tudo.

— Alie. — Isabella voltou a sussurrar, trazendo Edward de volta ao presente. — Você fez o dever de casa?

Alice balançou a cabeça para dizer que não, depois a abaixou novamente e continuou a andar. Não havia sido possível fazer muita coisa na casa dos Cullen na véspera.

Edward olhou carrancudo para Isabella e viu a expressão confusa e magoada em seus olhos. Ele também abaixou a cabeça e continuou a andar rápida e silenciosamente, tentando fingir que Isabella Swan não estava apressando o passo para tentar se manter ao lado deles.

E foi desse jeito que os três caminharam até a escola. Edward odiou cada passo.

Alguma coisa parecia errada. Muito errada. Alice não estava falando com ela, Edward a ignorara e desaparecera assim que haviam chegado à escola. Isabella tivera a esperança de que assim que ele se fosse, a amiga tivesse mais alguma coisa a dizer.

Mas Alice nem sequer olhou para ela.

— Alice, o que aconteceu? — perguntou Isabella. — Diga alguma coisa.

— Não posso mais ser sua amiga — respondeu a menina, com a voz abafada. Quando Isabella se aproximou mais, viu que ela estava chorando.

— O quê? — O coração de Isabella estava disparado. — Alice, do que está falando?

Mas Alice já havia saído em disparada para a sala de aula e, na hora do intervalo, Ângela também não estava mais falando com Isabella.

Na hora do almoço, nenhuma das garotas com quem Isabella e Alice costumavam andar falavam com Isabella e a menina já estava quase fora de si. Ela procurou Edward e o viu saindo sozinho da biblioteca. Ele a viu também e tentou passar direto por ela.

— Edward. — disse Isabella, lutando para acompanhar os passos dele. — Edward, há alguma coisa errada com Alice. Ela não está falando comigo e está chorando. O que está acontecendo? — Ela colocou a mão no braço dele para detê-lo e arquejou quando ele se afastou violentamente do seu toque. — Por favor... Eu... Só quero saber qual é o problema!

— Pergunte à sua mãe — disse Edward, a voz soando magoada e na defensiva. — E não me toque.

O rosto de Isabella ficou muito vermelho e ela colocou a mão atrás das costas.

— Não vou tocá-lo. Desculpe-me. Não tive a intenção. — E quando ele a encarou com os olhos verdes ardentes ela acrescentou: — Edward, por favor. Eu só... Alice me odeia e eu não sei o porquê — implorou Isabella. — Alice, Ângela e agora também Lauren e Bree. Ninguém sequer está falando comigo!

— E por que eu deveria me importar? — falou ele, por fim. — Por que deveria dar a mínima para você e para seus problemas? Fique longe de Alice e mais longe ainda de mim!

— Mas por quê? — sussurrou ela, lutando contra a vontade de sair correndo dali. — Edward, não sei o que aconteceu. Edward, por favor. — Ela não sabia mais como colocar a pergunta. — O que eu fiz de errado?

 **O que acharam? Obrigada Guest por ter comentando. Beijos e até sexta-feira.**


	3. Chapter 1

**Desculpem-me se houver algum erro.**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Dez anos depois**

Isabella Swan poderia muito bem estar carregando um corpo morto, tamanha a dificuldade envolvida. Mas não havia nada mais que pudesse fazer, portanto ela puxou e empurrou a caixa de papelão até conseguir colocá-la sobre o trenó motorizado e prendeu-a no lugar.

Era hora de ir. Já passara da hora, para dizer a verdade, mas Isabella virou-se para trancar a porta da cabana. Tudo ali estava como deveria. Limpo, arrumado e absolutamente impessoal. Missão cumprida.

Ela se acomodou no assento do motorista do trenó motorizado e se dirigiu para o bondinho, o teleférico fechado, onde perdeu mais algum tempo colocando a caixa ali dentro. De lá, Isabella seguiu para a torre de controle da estação de esqui e estacionou na vaga ao lado da porta.

O trenó motorizado era de Emmett. Assim como o casaco pesado que ele insistira que Isabella usasse antes de deixá-la sair para a cabana. O radiotransmissor que trazia no bolso também era dele. Emmett usara o aparelho alguns minutos antes para avisá-la, com toda sua autoridade de funcionário responsável pela estação de esqui, que deveria se apressar porque o clima estava piorando. A última gôndola desceria a montanha em cinco minutos e era bom que ela estivesse lá dentro.

Cada coisa em seu lugar. Isabella se lembrou da frase que Emmett o usava sem parar com todos que trabalhavam no alto da montanha, enquanto deixava tudo arrumado e trancava o depósito.

— Acabou? — Murmurou Emmett, quando ela entrou na sala de controle e fechou a porta.

— Acabei. — Isabella deixou as chaves do trenó motorizado no porta-chaves perto da porta e colocou o rádio no carregador, sobre o balcão. Ela também tirou as chaves da cabana do bolso e estendeu-as para Emmett. — Mamãe disse para lhe entregar isto, também.

Como Emmett não fez menção de pegá-las, Isabella deixou as chaves sobre o balcão. No que dependia dela, jamais iria querer ver aquelas chaves novamente. Não podia culpar Emmett por se sentir da mesma forma.

— Nunca engoli muito bem esse arranjo — resmungou Emmett.

— Bem, você não é exatamente a minoria, nesse caso. — Ela só se permitiria ser tão sincera com Emmett. Qualquer outra pessoa receberia em resposta apenas um silêncio hostil e desafiador, um mecanismo de defesa que datava de sua adolescência. — Mas está acabado, agora.

A morte tinha um modo todo próprio de encerrar as coisas.

— Como está sua mãe? — perguntou Emmett. — Ela foi ao funeral?

— Não — respondeu Isabella, com a voz cansada. — É claro que não. Ela foi dar um passeio pelo lago Wanaka. Acredito que vá se despedir dele lá.

— Esme vai trabalhar no bar esta noite? — quis saber Emmett e Isabella assentiu.

— Sim. A propósito, você está convidado a descer para beber em honra ao morto, esta noite. Discretamente, é claro, mas é por conta da casa.

— Ela o amava — comentou o homem, irritado. — Pelo menos isso, você precisa admitir.

— Eu sei. É só que... — Isabella tentava ao máximo não ser amarga, mas acabara de passar a tarde removendo todos os traços da presença da mãe da vida autoindulgente de Carlisle Cullen. No processo, ficara muito claro tudo de que a mãe abrira mão por causa dele e o que recebera em troca. — Eu sei.

O mau humor de Isabella não era culpa de Emmett. Assim como não fora culpa dele ter tido o azar de se ver responsável por tomar conta da jovem Isabella, toda vez que Esme Swan subia até a cabana para ficar com seu amante casado. E isso se estendera até Isabella ter idade o bastante para não precisar mais de babá.

Emmett a ensinara a esquiar, lhe mostrara a montanha e a mantivera em segurança em relação a tudo que estava a seu alcance. Só que isso não incluía a amarga realidade. Nada poderia manter Isabella a salvo da realidade.

A vida de Isabella havia mudado completamente depois que o romance entre Carlisle Cullen e Esme Swan viera à tona. A garota perdera os amigos e não tivera disposição para fazer novos. E quando os garotos começaram a prestar atenção nela, o que não demorou a acontecer Isabella descobrira que suas antigas amigas poderiam ser inimigas furiosas e invejosas que sabiam exatamente como magoá-la profundamente.

— Você vai ficar aqui em Queenstown por um tempo? — perguntou Emmett. — Para ajudar sua mãe a se adaptar?

Isabella deu de ombros.

— Posso ficar por mais duas semanas. Depois terei que voltar para o trabalho, em Christchurch.

— Ouvi dizer que conseguiu um emprego como desenhista lá.

— É verdade. — O talento e uma ferrenha determinação haviam lhe conseguido um emprego como artista gráfica em uma empresa de efeitos especiais para o cinema. O trabalho garantia que ela não precisasse lidar com a realidade ao longo do dia. O que era ótimo.

— Você poderia fazer seu trabalho daqui?

— E por que eu iria querer isso?

— Não sei. — Emmett pareceu hesitar. Ele coçou a cabeça e franziu o cenho. — Talvez você se sinta diferente aqui, agora que Carlisle se foi.

— Não sei por que me sentiria. Alice ainda está aqui. Assim como Edward. E a viúva de Carlisle. — A reclusa Elizabeth Cullen. Eles ainda são donos de metade da cidade. E nunca facilitaram nada para uma Swan.

— Não foi fácil para nenhum de vocês — comentou Emmett. — Talvez agora seja um bom momento para deixarem de lado antigas desavenças.

— Você está sendo racional — disse Isabella. — E a relação entre os Swan e os Cullen nunca foi racional.

— Não precisa ser assim — falou Emmett.

— Sim, precisa — disse ela baixinho, e se abriu para ele, porque Emmett era bondoso e a conhecia melhor que a maioria das pessoas. — Emmett, não quero voltar para Queenstown. Aqui, estava sempre me escondendo das pessoas, usando máscaras para que os outros vissem o queriam ver. Já em Christchurch... — Ela deu de ombros. — Lá eu finalmente consegui coragem para deixar as máscaras de lado e simplesmente ser eu. E gosto de ser eu.

Estava na hora de ir embora.

— Já está pronto para mandar a gôndola lá para baixo?

— Estou só esperando outro passageiro.

— Quem? — A estação de esqui estivera fechada desde a hora do almoço por causa do tempo ruim.

— Edward.

— Que Edward? — Mas Emmett não respondeu. Nem a encarou. Isabella sentiu o estômago queimar.

— Edward Cullen está aqui no alto da montanha?

— Subiu poucas horas atrás. Está no mirante.

— Fazendo o quê?

Emmett deu de ombros.

— Mas... Como ele pode estar aqui? — Isabella planejara sua incursão à cabana para uma hora em que nenhum membro da família Cullen estaria nem perto dali. — Por que ele não está no funeral do pai?

— Eu não perguntei. O homem não estava querendo conversa, Isabella. Queria espaço.

E agora ele dividiria o espaço com ela durante todo o caminho de volta, montanha abaixo. Edward Cullen, Isabella Swan e uma caixa cheia de evidências do caso de amor de 12 anos da mãe dela com o pai dele.

— Que ótimo... — murmurou Isabella. — Há alguma chance de conseguir que Edward desça em outra gôndola?

— Não — respondeu Emmett. — Acabei de receber o alerta de nevasca. Vocês têm sorte por eu estar disposto a colocar esta em movimento. — Ele olhou pela janela de cabine de controle e acenou com a cabeça. — Hora de ir, garota. Lá está Edward.

Isabella seguiu o olhar de Emmett. E lá estava ele. Edward Cullen. Andando a passos largos na direção da gôndola, os cabelos acobreados soprados pelo vento e o rosto bonito abaixado para se proteger do vento forte. Um homem tão imprevisível, temível e sexy, que sempre a fazia se encolher por dentro.

— Que ótimo... — disse Isabella, irritada.

Ela pegou um gorro velho de lã com proteção para as orelhas, em um gancho na parede, e colocou sobre o que já usava.

Também enrolou um cachecol preto ao redor do pescoço e colocou óculos de esqui. Emmett a encarava, impassível.

— Pelo que vejo, vai ficar com meu casaco — disse ele.

— Eu o devolverei amanhã. — Ela checou o próprio visual e ficou satisfeita ao ver que não estava nada feminino.

— Os cabelos — ajudou Emmett.

— Oh. — Ela tirou os dois gorros, enrolou os cabelos avermelhados no alto da cabeça e voltou a colocar os gorros. Seus cabelos ruivos eram um legado da mãe e a distinguiam ao longe. Os homens ficavam fascinados por eles. Isabella gostava dos próprios cabelos, mas naquele momento queria que ficassem escondidos. — Está melhor?

— Você parece uma prima do ET do Alaska — respondeu ele. Pelo que entendi, essa é a intenção.

— Sim. — Ela voltou a colocar os óculos.

— Ou você poderia ser você mesma — murmurou Emmett.

— Não, eu realmente não poderia. Nesse momento sou JS. J de Josh. E trabalho para você.

— Vá logo — disse Emmett, revirando os olhos. E quando Isabella se inclinou para abraça-lo, ele se esquivou. — Pelo amor de Deus, não me beije.

— Como quiser. — Isabella lhe deu um tapa bem masculino no braço. — Nos vemos no bar, à noite?

— Se o tempo melhorar — resmungou Emmett, relanceando o olhar para a tela do computador à sua frente. — E isso não vai acontecer. Diga à sua mãe que descerei amanhã à noite.

— Farei isso.

— E diga a ela que sinto muito por sua perda. Não esqueça.

— Eu direi — falou Isabella, grata pela profunda compreensão que Emmett tinha da posição de sua mãe. Esme Swan, proprietária do Brazen Bar que, pelo que diziam, havia sido um presente de Carlisle Cullen, não receberia muita simpatia de ninguém pela morte de Carlisle. Ela teria que lamentar a perda do amante em um silêncio solitário.

Emmett olhou para o céu, pela janela da torre.

— Boa sorte, pequena. Mantenha a cabeça baixa e feche a porta depois que sair.

Emmett achava pouco provável que Isabella fosse conseguir enganar Edward por todo o tempo da descida. Seus empregados não eram tão pequenos. Nem tinham aquela pele de alabastro, ou o queixo delicado, aqueles lábios... E os olhos da cor de nuvens de neve.

Sem dúvida os olhos de Isabella a entregariam. Ninguém tinha olhos como os das mulheres Swan. Não daquela cor. Ou com aquela expressão de... Desafio cintilando no fundo. Era um fato: um homem podia se perder em seus olhos profundos e nunca mais voltar à superfície.

Emmett já vira isso acontecer. E fora testemunha da carnificina que causara.

 **Será que Edward irá reconhecer a Bella?**

 **Respondendo os reviews:**

 **Guest:** Pois é. Ela está sendo condenada por algo que nem sabia que estava acontecendo. Beijos.

 **kat grace:** Oi Flor! Achei melhor colocar a Esme como mãe da Bella já que a esposa do Carlisle é meio ruim e não consigo imaginar a Esme desse jeito. Beijos.

 **Guest:** Aqui está o capítulo. Espero que goste. Beijos.

 **a:** Fico feliz que tenha gostado. Beijos.

 **Guest:** Pois é. Estão a julgando por algo que nem sabia. Beijos.

 **Minna23:** Dá pena da Bella mesmo. Beijos.

 **Terça-feira tem mais. Beijos e até lá.**


	4. Chapter 2

**Desculpem-me se houver algum erro.**

 **Capítulo 2**

Edward Cullen abaixou a cabeça e apressou o passo na direção da gôndola. O tempo estava combinando com o seu humor: terrível e imprevisível, as emoções indo da tristeza à raiva e ao arrependimento. Ele não fora capaz de acompanhar todo o funeral do pai. Tantos louvores haviam embrulhado seu estômago, e o sofrimento genuíno da mãe alimentara sua fúria. A ansiedade da irmã pedindo para que ele, por favor, não tornasse as coisas piores, apenas cimentara sua decisão de sair correndo antes que amaldiçoasse o pai para que queimasse no inferno por toda a eternidade.

E, para isso, não haveria volta.

Naquele momento, desejara uma mulher em que pudesse se perder — e havia muitas ao redor —, mas mesmo aquele pequeno conforto fora manchado pelo legado do pai de negligência, irresponsabilidade e apetites que não eram facilmente saciados.

No que dizia respeito às mulheres e às relações sexuais, Edward também não se satisfazia facilmente. E nenhuma mulher merecia o uso insensível que ele faria de seu corpo naquela noite. Era melhor para todos que ele simplesmente praticasse o que seu falecido pai nunca praticara e ficasse sozinho. Preferira ir para a montanha, para prantear o pai à sua própria maneira. Ou não.

Os teleféricos fechados, as gôndolas, eram uma novidade na montanha, que contara com seu apoio. Atualmente, os esquiadores apreciavam o conforto.

Edward levantou os olhos para a torre de controle das gôndolas e acenou para Emmett. Não sabia por que o homem não comparecera ao funeral, já que sempre fora completamente leal a Carlisle Cullen.

Um jovem muito agasalhado saiu da torre e se encaminhou na direção da gôndola que aguardava. Edward sacudiu a neve do casaco e passou a mão pelos cabelos assim que se viu sob a cobertura da estação dê embarque. A porta da gôndola se abriu, e havia uma caixa fechada com fita adesiva logo na entrada da porta, Edward foi até o lado oposto e se apoiou contra a parede, as mãos nos bolsos do casaco para aquecê-las, enquanto esperava o garoto chegar. Edward não usava roupas de esquiador. Por baixo do sobretudo de lã pesada, ele estava vestido para um funeral. A única concessão que fizera à montanha tinha sido trocar os sapatos sociais por botas de neve.

E não fora o bastante. Não para aquele tempo.

O jovem finalmente entrou na gôndola, espalhando neve enquanto fechava a porta atrás de si. Era pequeno para ser um dos empregados de Emmett, pensou Edward, distraído. O garoto se acomodou ao lado da caixa, com os pés separados, os joelhos levemente dobrados, apoiado contra a parede e a janela, do mesmo modo que o próprio Edward fizera. Pelas roupas e pelo jeito, devia ser um snowboarder, e parecia ser do tipo que aproveitava ao máximo o prazer de cada manobra, sem ter que provar nada a ninguém, apenas a si mesmo.

Edward o invejou.

Os próximos meses dele, Edward, seriam passados com banqueiros e acionistas, tentando provar que era tão bom quanto seu pai fora, no que dizia respeitosa tocar as empresas da família. Afinal, havia sido criado desde o berço exatamente para isso.

Dois anos atrás, Carlisle Cullen descobrira que não teria mais muito tempo de vida. Desde então, vinha passando o controle dos negócios para Edward, ensinando o que fazer e o que não fazer. Levando o filho admirá-lo e, mais, fazendo Edward passar a se importar com os negócios que estavam em suas mãos e com as pessoas que empregavam.

Carlisle Cullen estava sempre dois passos à frente em tudo, exceto quando achou que sua esposa bem-nascida e sua amante sensual poderiam coexistir pacificamente naquela cidade. Nesse caso, o homem fora um tolo.

Edward sabia o que o pai vira em Esme Swan, não era cego quando garoto, assim como não era agora. Era uma sensualidade que parecia ferver em fogo brando e que atingia, um homem como um soco no estômago, despertando sem piedade seus desejos mais profundos. E Esme se dispusera a satisfazer plenamente esses desejos, o que provavelmente à mãe puritana e bem-criada de Edward não fazia.

E o pai resolvera ter tudo, o tempo todo, sem se importar com o sofrimento que causaria aos que estavam ao seu redor.

A gôndola saiu da proteção das paredes da estação e foi sacudida com força pelo vento forte, enquanto a neve batia nas janelas. Edward e o garoto, em um reflexo automático, levantaram os olhos para checar o cabo. O garoto relanceou o olhar para o interfone em uma das paredes, como que para se certificar de que poderia entrar em contato com Emmett em caso de necessidade.

— A tempestade ainda está distante, de acordo com a meteorologia — disse o garoto, com a voz abafada pelo cachecol.

Edward assentiu. E, pelo jeito de o garoto falar, por sua postura, imaginou que ele devia ser alguns anos mais velho do que pensara a princípio. Não era possível julgar a idade dele pelo rosto, afinal a única coisa visível era a boca.

Deus, que boca...

Edward afastou os olhos. Rápido.

Que diabos estava acontecendo com ele?

Outro golpe de vento sacudiu a gôndola com força, fazendo com que, mais uma vez, seus dois ocupantes levantassem os olhos para o cabo que os sustentava.

Mais uma vez, o garoto olhou para o interfone.

E Edward voltou a examinar o que podia ver do rosto do garoto sob o chapéu, os óculos e o cachecol. E afastou os olhos, inquieto.

O vento pareceu acalmar a gôndola já não balançava tanto, não havia nada com que se preocupar em relação a isso. Mas havia muito com que se preocupar no que dizia respeito à reação dele ao suposto empregado de Emmett. Aquele realmente não estava sendo um bom dia. Por muitas razões...

Mas faltavam apenas 11 minutos de descida. Não adiantava olhar pela janela, à visibilidade era zero.

Também não parecia recomendável ficar olhando para o garoto.

Restava a caixa. Estava úmida, mas bem lacrada. Mais preocupação com a eficiência do que com a elegância, assim como o jovem a seu lado.

O garoto parecia inquieto. Edward controlou a vontade de olhar para ele e manteve os olhos colados à caixa.

Agora faltavam apenas dez minutos. A gôndola começou a subir quando se aproximou do primeiro dos sete cabos de conexão da torre. Edward sentiu os cabelos da nuca se arrepiarem quando percebeu que agora era o jovem que o estava examinando.

E seu corpo ficou quente ao sentir o olhar do outro.

A gôndola estremeceu, deu um solavanco e parou.

O coração de Edward saltou no peito e continuou a bater acelerado. Provavelmente Emmett só diminuíra a velocidade do teleférico por causa do vento e da proximidade da torre. Mas a gôndola não se moveu nem mais um centímetro, ficou exatamente onde estava balançando com força.

Edward manteve a mão levemente apoiada no corrimão e foi até o interfone.

— Emmett, você está aí?

Mas Emmett não respondeu. Aquilo não era bom. O rapaz não disse nada, continuou apenas observando Edward por trás daqueles malditos óculos de esqui, enquanto mordia o lábio inferior.

— Emmett — grunhiu Edward. — Pode me ouvir?

Quando novamente não houve resposta, ele devolveu com força o fone à base e pegou o telefone celular no bolso do casaco. Estava sem sinal. Não que Edward tivesse muito esperança a respeito.

O rapaz também tirou um celular de dentro de suas várias camadas de roupas e pressionou alguns botões com as mãos enluvadas.

Droga.

— Também não consigo sinal — murmurou ele.

— Vou tentar falar com Emmett novamente daqui a pouco — resmungou Edward.

Dez minutos de um silêncio desconfortável se passaram, pontuados pela fascinação que Edward continuava a sentir pelo rapaz e que não queria nem tentar entender.

— Alguém já deveria ter entrado em contato conosco — disse o jovem, por fim.

O que o rapaz não disse foi que o fato de Emmett não estar seguindo o protocolo padrão provavelmente significava que ele estava enfrentando problemas lá em cima e só Deus sabia o que acontecia em baixo. O protocolo padrão de operação deixava claro que deveria haver alguém na base, ou a gôndola não poderia estar em movimento.

— O radiotransmissor está funcionando — disse o jovem. — Vou tentar outras frequências. Pode ser que alguém responda. — Qualquer uma serviria.

Mas nas outras frequências não houve resposta alguma, apenas estática.

Outros cinco minutos se passaram. O rapaz manteve a mão apoiada no corrimão e continuou a olhar para cima, para o cubo que os sustentava. Edward conseguiu ver a pele alva sob o cachecol e o queixo que com certeza jamais vira uma lâmina de barbear.

Pele de marfim? Em um operário da estação de esqui?

— Quantos anos você tem? — As palavras saíram antes que Edward conseguisse se conter. — Quatorze? — Se fosse assim, então o garoto nem sequer chegara à puberdade. — Quinze?

— Mais velho — disse o rapaz.

— Quanto mais velho?

— Bastante.

— Bastante? — Que tipo de resposta era aquela?

— Dezenove anos — disse o rapaz rapidamente.

— É mesmo? — comentou Edward, desconfiado.

Ele voltou a examinar o garoto, como se buscando por... O que exatamente? Respostas? Uma razão para o fascínio que sentia? Porque ele nunca sentira o que sentia naquele momento. Não por um rapaz. E não gostava muito da ideia de começar agora.

Mais alguns minutos se passaram no mesmo silêncio desconfortável.

Então Edward voltou a checar o relógio. E relanceou o olhar para o rapaz que continuava usando os óculos de esqui. Por que, se estava preso na gôndola?

— Você mora na cidade? — perguntou Edward.

O garoto assentiu.

— Mora sozinho? — Edward precisava esclarecer aquela situação. Com urgência. — Alguém vai perceber sua ausência e dar o alarme?

— Eu não contaria com isso. Minha... — O rapaz hesitou. — Minha colega de quarto não está na cidade está tarde e vai trabalhar até a noite. Estou por minha conta.

Edward suspirou e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos do casaco. Talvez o garoto realmente tivesse 19 anos, fosse de baixa estatura, namorasse uma garçonete também baixinha e estivesse muito feliz com a própria vida.

Bom para ele.

— E quanto a você? — perguntou o rapaz. — Tem algum compromisso?

— Sim.

— Então... Sentirão sua falta?

— Duvido — murmurou Edward. E se a mãe e a irmã dessem por falta dele, provavelmente se sentiriam aliviadas com sua ausência. — Eu diria que é melhor não contar que alguém dê o alarme por causa da minha ausência.

Mais silêncio, quebrado apenas pelo barulho dos flocos de neve batendo no vidro da gôndola.

— Ao menos temos abrigo — disse Edward. Só era uma pena que estivessem a tantos metros de altura e pendurados por um cabo... No meio de uma nevasca. — O que há na caixa? — perguntou ele.

— Como? — retrucou o garoto, parecendo surpreso e assustado ao mesmo tempo.

— A caixa — repetiu Edward mal-humorado. — O que há nela? Alguma coisa que possamos usar?

— Como o quê, por exemplo? — perguntou o rapaz, a voz abafada e o rosto ainda escondido.

— Como comida e cobertores — respondeu Edward. — Com um pouco de sorte, poderia haver uma garrafa de uísque também.

— Não há uísque ali dentro — murmurou o jovem. — São só coisas minhas. A maior parte pronta para ir para o lixo. Estou indo embora da montanha hoje.

— Você foi demitido?

— Não.

— Recebeu uma oferta melhor?

— Sim.

— Algum lugar aqui por perto? — Agora a estação de esqui era de responsabilidade de Edward e ele precisava saber se estava havendo algum problema com os empregados, ou se eles estavam pedindo demissão para ir trabalhar em outras estações de esqui próximas.

— Em Christchürch — falou o garoto.

Não havia estações de esqui em Christchürch.

— Fazendo o quê?

— Nada parecido com isso — respondeu o jovem.

A conversa morreu novamente. O rapaz sentou sobre a caixa e pegou novamente o celular no bolso. A julgar pelo modo como cerrou os lábios, ainda não havia sinal. Não podiam fazer nada além de sentar e esperar. Ou ficar de pé e suspirar.

— Tem certeza de que não há nada na caixa que possamos usar? — perguntou Edward, por fim. Não era do feitio dele bisbilhotar, mas já estavam presos ali há quase uma hora, cada vez ficava mais frio e ele precisava de uma distração. — Até lixo pode ter algum uso.

— Não neste caso — respondeu o jovem. — Acredite em mim, não há nada nesta caixa que você queira ver.

— Se você acha que essa resposta vai diminuir a minha curiosidade, está muito enganado — comentou Edward.

O rapaz deu de ombros e não respondeu nada. Edward continuou a cismar sobre o conteúdo da caixa.

— Escute garoto. Imagine que alguma coisa como uma barra de chocolate, por exemplo, tenha ido parar na caixa sem querer. Ou cinquenta barras. Ou um computador que ninguém usa. Ou até mesmo equipamentos de esqui que não lhe pertencem. Você acha mesmo que, sob essas circunstâncias, eu me importaria com isso?

— Você acha mesmo que não se importaria? — retrucou o rapaz. — Levando-se em consideração que seria de sua família que eu estaria roubando... De qualquer modo, não há nada roubado na caixa. São só tranqueiras.

— Se isso é verdade — murmurou Edward, com a voz suave e perigosa —, porque está tão relutante em me mostrar? — Quando o garoto não respondeu, ele continuou. — Então... Você sabe quem eu sou.

O garoto, adolescente, jovem, ladrão filósofo, o que quer que ele fosse, assentiu.

— Eu deveria saber quem você é?

— Não.

— Porque você me parece familiar.

— Não sou.

— Mas você cresceu em Queenstown, não foi? — O rapaz nem se dignava a olhá-lo nos olhos e, por algum motivo, isso irritou Edward. Era pedir demais poder encarar uma pessoa nos olhos?

— Você não me conhece — falou o garoto obstinadamente. — Você não precisa saber quem eu sou.

— Se levarmos em consideração que estamos presos aqui, discordo. — Edward não achava que estava bisbilhotando, só queria saber o que o garoto tentava esconder. — Ninguém lhe deu um mínimo de educação? Não lhe ensinaram que é de bom tom se apresentar?

— Não.

— Já está na hora de aprender. — Eles não precisavam nem trocar um aperto de mãos. Aliás, não queria toques de nenhuma espécie. — Sou Edward Cullen. Edward para a maioria. Cullen, se você preferir. Agora é sua vez.

— Josh — falou o rapaz com relutância.

— É de praxe dizer também o sobrenome.

— Não de onde eu venho.

— É justo. — Edward concedeu aquilo ao garoto. Afinal, não seria difícil puxar o arquivo dele depois que saíssem da gôndola. Mas queria outro tipo de informação. Queria ver os olhos do garoto. — Vai tirar esses óculos de esqui, Josh?

— Não estava planejando fazer isso — disse o rapaz, os lábios se curvando em um sorriso que fez Edward ofegar. A postura do garoto havia mudado sutilmente e Edward ficou confuso.

— Cullen, se quiser me despir, basta dizer — sussurrou o garoto. — Embora se formos observar as regras de educação, você deveria me pagar um drinque antes.

 **O que vocês acharam do Edward sentindo atração pela Bella disfarçada de garoto?**

 **Respondendo os reviews:**

 **Cheiva:** Que bom que esteja gostando! Beijos.

 **Guest:** Obrigada. Fico feliz que esteja gostando da história. Beijos.

 **kat grace:** A Esme está sofrendo bastante porque, apesar de tudo, ela o amava. Beijos.

 **Sexta-feira tem mais! Beijos e até lá.**


	5. Chapter 3

**Desculpem-me se houver algum erro.**

 **Capítulo 3**

Ela não deveria ter dito aquilo. Estavam a mais de 15 metros de altura, sem ter para onde escapar e Isabella sabia que acabara de desafiar a orientação sexual de um homem que, desde a adolescência, tivera e abandonara um sem número de mulheres.

Pelo que se dizia, Edward Cullen sabia exatamente como agradar uma mulher. E podia se dedicar a isso durante uma noite inteira se estivesse disposto. Por outro lado, ao que parecia, até agora fora impossível manter o interesse de Edward Cullen por mais de uma noite por uma única mulher.

Nenhum rumor jamais chegara aos ouvidos de Isabella de que Edward tinha alguma preferência por homens, mas pelo modo como o ar se tomara mais denso na gôndola... O modo como os olhos dele haviam cintilado e como seu olhar se fixara em sua boca antes que ele o desviasse...

O que seria pior?

A fúria de Edward?

Ou sua aquiescência?

Então Edward voltou a olhar para ela e alguma coisa nos olhos verdes inteligentes fez Isabella sentir como se o chão estivesse se abrindo sob seus pés.

Ela abaixou os olhos, ajeitou o corpo sobre a caixa e plantou os pés com mais firmeza no chão. E esperou pela resposta dele.

— Sinto muito, garoto — disse Edward rispidamente. — Você não faz o meu tipo.

Um silêncio pesado caiu sobre eles.

— Tente o rádio novamente — sugeriu Isabella. Edward fez o que ela dizia, mas ninguém respondeu.

Ele ficou em silêncio novamente, enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e abaixou os olhos para o chão. Isabella se viu livre para examinar o rosto do homem à sua frente. Os traços eram perfeitos, de uma beleza máscula, com uma boca absurdamente sensual.

Felizmente ele parara de pressioná-la sobre o conteúdo da caixa e não lhe pedira mais para que tirasse os óculos, mas agora Isabella estava começando a pensar que havia coisas na caixa que poderiam ser úteis para eles. Luvas para começar. Algumas muito pequenas para ele, mas outras à prova d'água, que serviriam. Chás de ervas, de que a mãe dela gostava e algumas comidas sofisticadas como biscoitos de amêndoas e chocolates da marca Godiva.

Além de xampu e condicionador, cremes hidratantes com fragrâncias florais. Escova de cabelo e de dente...

E uma foto de Esme em um porta-retratos. E também a colcha da cama que a mãe de Isabella tanto amava. Isabella não perguntara de onde ela viera e Esme também não dissera. Era o bastante que a mãe quisesse mantê-la.

Não havia sido roubada, fora um presente. Do amante de Esme.

Provavelmente o único presente que Esme Swan aceitara, porque ela não era uma prostituta, não importava o que falassem.

Os próximos vinte minutos pareceram horas. O tempo ficava cada vez pior, com mais neve e mais vento. Se Hare tivera problemas mecânicos, havia grande possibilidade de que a gôndola não saísse de onde estava até a manhã seguinte — isso, caso os mecânicos conseguissem subir a montanha.

O resgate teria que esperar até o tempo melhorar. A gôndola era bem protegida e não era provável que caísse, apesar de estar balançando tanto. Na verdade, o maior perigo para eles era o frio.

Isabella se sentia ótima, estava usando mais camadas de roupa do que necessitava. Já Edward Cullen não podia dizer o mesmo.

Carrancuda, ela saiu de cima da caixa e arrancou a fita adesiva que a fechava. As luvas estavam por cima e a colcha estava no fundo da caixa, protegida por um plástico. Talvez eles acabassem precisando dela...

— Pegue — disse Isabella, quando encontrou as luvas — Experimente. — Ela as estendeu para Edward.

Ele examinou as luvas e perguntou:

— Não tem nada masculino, aí?

— Não, mas há luvas à prova d'água em algum lugar, aqui. — Isabella voltou a procurar na caixa até conseguir desencavar o que procurava. — Devem esticar.

As luvas comuns eram mesmo pequenas demais para ele. Já as luvas à prova d'água serviram melhor. Isabella assentiu, aprovando.

Edward deu um sorriso sem humor. — O que mais você conseguiu?

— Biscoitos. — Ela tirou a embalagem da caixa. — E chocolate... Mas acho que estão fora da validade.

— Bom saber. Gostaria que houvesse um bom uísque escocês aí dentro. Mesmo que também estivesse fora da validade.

— Não há uísque. — Isabella deixara a garrafa na cabana, porque era uma bebida masculina. No entanto, na caixa havia... Champanhe. Uma garrafa do melhor Dom Perignon que provavelmente custara mais de 200 dólares. Ela preferiu deixar o champanhe onde estava e abriu o pacote de biscoitos. Pegou dois e deu o resto para Edward, que pegou o pacote sem comentários e começou a comê-los. Enquanto isso, Isabella tentava não prestar atenção na boca do homem a seu lado, ou no modo como seus cabelos revoltos davam a impressão de que ele havia acabado de sair da cama de alguém...

Pensar no que Edward seria capaz de fazer com alguém na cama era uma péssima ideia. Parecia melhor desviar o olhar e rezar para que a gôndola voltasse a se mover o mais rápido possível.

— Quer mais? — A voz dele era quase um grunhido. Isabella se sobressaltou e o encarou com receio. Edward estava lhe oferecendo os biscoitos.

— Não, obrigado.

— Quando foi à última vez que comeu? — perguntou ele.

— Na hora do almoço. E quando foi a última vez que você comeu? — Edward atacara os biscoitos com voracidade.

— Ontem.

Que maravilha... Um Edward Cullen faminto e furioso...

— Coma — disse Isabella.

Ele fez o que ela dizia. Então foi até a caixa e espiou o conteúdo. Viu artigos de toalete, os chás e mais algumas miudezas e não fez comentários. Enquanto isso, ao redor dos dois, O vento uivava, a gôndola balançava e o cabo rangia como se estivesse prestes a se romper.

— Você está com frio? — perguntou Isabella.

— Um pouco. E você?

— Não. — Provavelmente porque ela estava com camadas duplas de roupas. Poderia dar um de seus gorros a ele... Deveria fazer isso. Mas ainda não. Isabella se sentou no chão do jeito mais masculino possível e checou novamente o celular, dessa vez para saber as horas. Eram 17h18.

Ainda faltava um pouco para escurecer.

Então eles ouviram o barulho de alguma coisa se partindo, cortando o ar, o tipo de som que ninguém na encosta de uma montanha deseja ouvir, que reverbera nos ossos e faz o mundo chacoalhar.

— O que foi isso? — perguntou Isabella, em um fiapo de voz, lutando para ficar de pé novamente e tentando desembaçar o vidro da gôndola, para ver do lado de fora. — Está conseguindo ver? — Ela se referia à avalanche, que obviamente fora a causa do barulho.

— Ainda não — disse Edward, indo para o outro lado da gôndola para tentar ver melhor.

— Talvez tenha sido só uma árvore caindo...

Então a montanha voltou a rugir e a gôndola balançou com mais força ainda, fazendo com que a caixa virasse, espalhando embalagens de chá por todo o lado e deixando a garrafa de champanhe rolar.

Edward praguejou e Isabella cambaleou até alcançar a garrafa. Ela levantou a caixa, voltou a guardar o champanhe e fechou as abas. Nesse momento, Edward a segurou pelo braço e puxou-a para junto de si, para que ela visse o pedaço gigantesco da montanha começando a se desprender à direita deles.

— Não estamos no caminho da avalanche — murmurou ele.

— Veja.

Ele estava certo, Mas o medo parecia se recusar a ir embora. Isabella fechou os olhos e se agarrou ao corrimão, na porta da gôndola. Podia sentir Edward atrás dela, próximo, mas sem tocá-la. Teve vontade de sé aconchegar a ele, só para sentir o contato do corpo de outra pessoa.

— Veja — disse Edward novamente, a voz baixa, em um murmúrio reverente.

— Não, obrigada.

— Você nunca mais verá uma coisa destas. Não deste ângulo.

— Espero que isto seja uma promessa — comentou-a, assustada. Mas a gôndola havia parado de balançar, e Isabella olhou pelo vidro. Ela ofegou diante da beleza terrível da terra deslizando sob eles.

Abalada, Isabella se voltou para encarar Cullen e viu que o tolo estava rindo. Era um riso atraente, convidativo... Um riso do qual ela sabia que deveria se manter o mais distante possível.

Já estava na hora de saírem dali. Mas como? As equipes de manutenção passariam dias checando a montanha, às torres das gôndolas, consertando tudo.

Naquele momento, Isabella achou que valia a pena abrir a garrafa de champanhe. Ela se ajoelhou e abriu a rolha com sua experiência de anos trabalhando no bar da mãe. Então bebeu direto da garrafa.

— Bem, essa é uma maneira de beber... — comentou Cullen, secamente, antes de se agachar no chão ao lado de Isabella, pegar a garrafa com a mão grande e levá-la diretamente aos lábios.

— Há outras.

— Deste jeito está funcionando muito bem. — Ao menos estava antes de ele tirar a garrafa da mão dela. — Se importa de me devolver? — Isabella fez sinal para a garrafa. — Você está interrompendo meu momento de pânico.

— Eu sei. — E, pela expressão nos belos olhos verdes, pretendia continuar a interromper. Edward voltou a levar a garrafa aos lábios, mas não bebeu muito. Isabella estava morrendo de sede.

— Álcool e hipotermia não combinam — falou ele, com mais gentileza do que ela o teria imaginado capaz.

— Não estou com hipotermia — resmungou Isabella. — Estou em choque. E o álcool é ótimo nesses casos.

— É verdade. — Ele estendeu a garrafa para ela. — Você discute como uma garota. E também bebe como uma garota.

Isabella ficou imóvel, dividida entre a vontade de pegar a garrafa da mão dele e confirmar suas suspeitas, ou não pegar e também confirmar as suspeitas. No final ela pegou a garrafa e resolveu mandar para o inferno as suspeitas e desconfianças. Suas prioridades haviam mudado por conta da perspectiva de morte iminente.

— Escute. Não estou dizendo que esta é uma situação ideal, mas por enquanto estamos seguros o bastante — falou Edward, em um tom tranquilizador, inclinando-se para tirar a garrafa da mão dela de novo. — Temos abrigo, comida, até champanhe. E os telefones voltarão a funcionar assim que a nevasca passar. Não estamos longe da estação. Eles logo chegarão até nós. Ei... — falou ele com gentileza.

Os óculos de Isabella estavam embaçados... Ou talvez fossem lágrimas. — Garota. — O tom de Edward era ainda mais gentil. — Porque você é uma garota, isso eu já consegui descobrir. Fique tranquila. Não entre em pânico. Vai ficar tudo bem.

Isabella ficou realmente grata pelas palavras dele.

Então a montanha voltou a se mover e, dessa vez, a gôndola também se mexeu, como se para encontrá-la.

Caindo, caindo, como se em câmera lenta, ainda presa ao cabo, que não os deixara não mão. Mas com certeza alguma outra coisa se rompera... Edward se adiantou e tomou Isabella nos braços, pressionando-a contra o que antes fora o chão, enquanto a gôndola descia em uma velocidade cada vez maior na direção do solo. Eles provavelmente começariam outra avalanche...

— Segure firme — sussurrou Edward, abraçando-a com mais força e apoiando o queixo de Isabella contra seu peito. Ele tinha um cheiro gostoso. Mesmo em meio aquele pânico todo, Edward cheirava bem.

Então a montanha os encontrou e o mundo ficou escuro...

 **Gente, eu quase não ia postar hoje por eu estava pensando que hoje era quinta-feira e não sexta-feira. Por isso estou postando esse capítulo rapidinho e não terei tempo de responder os reviews, mas agradeço a kat grace, Cheiva, a, ginamwesley e Nina Martins.19. Se tiver algum erro, eu peço que me avisem para que eu possa consertar.**

 **Beijos e até terça-feira!**


	6. Chapter 4

**Desculpem-me se houver algum erro.**

 **Capítulo 4**

Isabella acordou sentindo dor e desconforto. Ela foi voltando à consciência lentamente, lembrando-se aos poucos do que acontecera. A gôndola descendo rápido. A avalanche. Edward Cullen. Ele estava deitado sob o corpo dela, muito gelado, mas ainda respirando. E, ao redor deles, a gôndola destruída e meio enterrada na neve fofa.

O homem embaixo de Isabella sem dúvida estava respirando e ela se desvencilhou dele lentamente para o bem de ambos. Isabella estava com frio, muito frio. E Edward parecia pior. Sem gorro, vestindo apenas um casaco, o rosto muito pálido, a não ser pelo sangue que escorria de um corte em sua testa. Isabella esticou a mão para tocar no rosto dele e sentiu o quanto estava gelado.

Ela lutou para tirar os óculos de esqui, arrancou o gorro de pele de carneiro que usava e colocou em Edward. Isabella voltou a colocar os óculos e segurou o rosto dele entre as mãos, rezando para conseguir aquecê-lo.

— Edward acorde. — Ele se mexeu e abriu os olhos, mas seu olhar estava vidrado. — Edward, olhe para mim.

Ele tentou.

— Cullen, concentre-se.

— Eu lhe disse que ficaríamos bem — murmurou Edward, começando a deslizar novamente para a escuridão.

— Não. Edward. Ei! Cullen, acorde! Temos que ir!

— Ótimo — disse ele. — Vá. — Edward levou a mão à cabeça, que devia estar doendo. — Vou ficar aqui.

— Não. Você morrerá se ficar aqui. Edward, concentre-se. E mexa-se! Não temos abrigo e já está quase escuro. Precisamos ir.

— Ir para onde?

Boa pergunta. Isabella ainda não sabia como respondê-la.

— Acho... Bem, acho que temos duas escolhas. Podemos ficar aqui e tentarmos nos abrigar no que restou da gôndola, ou... Se você conseguir subir, podemos tentar voltar para a estação de esqui, no alto. O cabo ainda está preso a alguma coisa lá em cima. Veja.

Edward seguiu o olhar de Isabella e confirmou o que ela dizia.

— Acho que não deveríamos ficar aqui. Não se você puder se mover — argumentou ela, ansiosa. — O que quer fazer?

— Subir — disse ele, depois de um tempo. Isabella ajudou-o a se levantar e assim eles seguiram um passo lento após o outro, com o cabo como guia.

— Sabe o que eu odeio? — falou ela, em um momento em que Edward caiu e demorou em se levantar. — Pessoas que recebem tudo de mão beijada e simplesmente desistem diante do primeiro obstáculo. — Isabella sabia o quanto ele estava fraco e também sabia que a raiva ajudaria a manter a determinação de Edward.

— É mesmo?

— Sim. — Ele ficou furioso com a mão que ela ofereceu para ajudá-lo a se levantar, mas aceitou. — Sabe o que mais eu odeio? — perguntou Isabella. — Homens que acham que podem ter tudo. Talvez até possam, mas muitas vezes não devem!

— Você guarda muito ódio. Sabe disso, não é?

— Pode ter certeza. Também odeio bêbados desagradáveis, mas quem não odeia?

— Já eu, odeio mulheres carentes e grudentas.

— Eu também — respondeu Isabella, enfática. Ela pensou um pouco e acrescentou. — Você realmente deveria tentar uma relação com um homem.

— Você também — murmurou ele. — Há algum motivo para que se vista como um garoto? Queria ser um?

— Não — retrucou Isabella.

— Então... Por quê? Você tem meia dúzia de irmãos mais velhos e pega as roupas deles emprestadas para trabalhar na montanha?

— Não.

— Então por que o disfarce?

— Força do hábito. — E necessidade também. A conversa parou por aí, enquanto eles se esforçavam para continuar a subir. Isabella estava bastante aquecida, mas sabia que Edward não deveria estar.

O cabo agora se erguia acima da cabeça deles, o que era bom porque a estação de esqui devia estar próxima, mas ruim porque agora Edward não tinha mais onde se apoiar. Ele caiu de novo.

— Edward. — Isabella se ajoelhou ao lado dele e viu que seu rosto estava pálido, os lábios azulados e os olhos fechados. — Acorde! Vamos! Estamos quase lá! Fale comigo, diga-me o que você odeia.

— Eu os vi juntos uma vez. — Os olhos dele ainda estavam fechados. — Comprando roupas.

— Quem? — Isabella o ajudou a se levantar e passou o braço dele por cima de seus ombros. — Quem você viu?

— Esme e Isabella Swan. E meu pai.

— Não, você não viu — retrucou-a, ríspida. — Talvez ele estivesse apenas passando.

— Você já as viu? — perguntou Edward. — Esme Swan e a filha?

— Sim, eu já as vi. — Por que ele estava insistindo nisso?

— Então você sabe.

— Sei o quê? — Isabella soltou o braço dele e seguiu na frente, abrindo um caminho na neve para facilitar a caminhada de Edward. — Que são duas vagabundas?

— Que são de tirar o fôlego.

Não era isso o que Isabella esperara ouvir daquele homem.

— Isso não é um crime.

— As duas são arrogantes.

— Bobagem — sussurrou Isabella.

— É como se soubessem o que estamos pensando e não ligassem à mínima.

— Talvez seja um mecanismo de defesa.

— E de enfurecer, isso sim.

Isabella não se dignou a responder.

— Esme Swan manteve meu pai sob rédea curta por mais de 12 anos. Ela sabia que ele tinha esposa e filhos, responsabilidades. Mas nunca se importou.

— Não deveria ter sido ele a se importar?

— Ele se importava — falou Edward.

— Claro... — resmungou Isabella. — Só que não o bastante para deixar de ser adúltero. Era mesmo um modelo de perfeição...

— E do meu pai que você está falando.

— Isso mesmo. — Ela se calou e deixou que a raiva a impulsionasse na subida. Depois de um tempo, a raiva sumiu e o desespero começou a dominá-la. — Não pode estar muito longe, não pode...

Mas estava.

Eles continuaram a andar usando o cabo da gôndola como guia.

Isabella seguiu até também cair exausta. Então Edward se abaixou para encará-la.

— E ainda há a filha — disse ele com a voz rouca.

— O que tem a filha?

— Ela é perfeita — murmurou Edward. — E astuta. Conseguia o que queria do meu pai. Ele conseguiu vários empregos para ela.

— Ele o quê?

— Ela nunca ficava muito tempo em nenhum deles.

— Talvez ela não gostasse de nenhum deles — retrucou Isabella.

— Ao que parece, ela se considera uma artista.

— Talvez ela seja uma artista.

— E tem mais. Ele comprou uma casa para ela em Christchurch.

— Ele o quê?

— Agora você acredita em mim.

Na verdade, ela não acreditava. Edward estava errado.

Isabella ficou parada, respirando com dificuldade e tentando esquecer o idiota à sua frente e as besteiras que ele dizia. Precisava se concentrar em chegar à estação de esqui. Aquilo era...?

— Edward, olhe para cima — disse ela.

Mas ele não a ouviu. Isabella segurou o braço dele e apontou.

— Veja! É o telhado da estação de esqui!

Ele se afastou do toque dela e isso trouxe a Isabella à lembrança da última vez em que o tocara. Deus, fora há anos.

Mas ela se lembrava perfeitamente.

— Não me toque — disse Edward.

Ele dissera a mesma coisa anos atrás. E fizera com que Isabella se sentisse suja, sem saber por quê. Ela só começara a entender quando voltara para casa, da escola, e Esme tentara lhe explicar que havia se apaixonado pelo marido de outra mulher.

— É o telhado da estação de esqui — repetiu Isabella secamente.

Edward parou e olhou para onde ela apontava.

— Para a direita ou para a esquerda? — perguntou ela, já que a rampa à frente era muito íngreme. Se fossem pela direita, acabariam na torre de controle. Pela esquerda chegariam ao quiosque. Emmett deveria estar na torre de controle, mas pelo silêncio do rádio, ela estava vazia. Os dois lugares provavelmente estavam trancados. — E então? Torre de controle ou quiosque?

Isabella não sabia o quanto de energia restava a ele.

— Quiosque — respondeu Edward com dificuldade. Os dois voltaram a caminhar pela neve alta e fofa, que já chegava aos joelhos deles. Isabella rezava para que não houvesse mais avalanches.

A travessia era lenta. Quando não era Edward que caía, era Isabella. O frio e a exaustão começavam a dominá-los.

— Chocolate quente — disse Isabella em determinado momento, quando ambos haviam caído.

— É algo que você odeia? — perguntou Edward, lutando para se levantar.

— É algo que eu quero — murmurou ela. — Um chocolate quente bem cremoso descendo por minha garganta e a xícara aquecendo minhas mãos. Nem consigo mais sentir os meus lábios.

— Bem, com certeza eles ainda estão se movendo — comentou Edward, olhando fixamente para os lábios dela e os deixando mais quentes no mesmo instante.

Edward Cullen, o antídoto natural contra o frio.

E então, finalmente, depois do que pareceram horas, os dois se viram parados no deque do quiosque. Isabella se agarrava ao corrimão, as lágrimas queimando seus olhos. Como entrariam? Ela não conseguia nem pensar...

A porta estava trancada e havia grades nas janelas.

— A janela do banheiro — disse Edward. Os dois foram até ela e confirmaram que realmente não havia grades ali. Mas a janela ficava muito no alto e não era grande. Também não estava aberta.

Isabella ficou parada, a mente vazia e o corpo lutando contra o cansaço extremo. Edward tirou o casaco, enrolou-o no pulso e quebrou o vidro da janela.

— Venha — falou ele sentando-se no chão e apoiando as costas na parede do quiosque. — Suba nos meus ombros.

— Para isso terei que tocá-lo. E você não quer isso.

— Não tem problema, Ruiva. — Os olhos dele estavam fechados e os lábios azulados. — Não consigo sentir mais nada mesmo.

Isabella subiu. Rápido. Então entrou pela janela do banheiro e deixou o corpo cair no chão, do outro lado.

— Edward — disse ela —, dê a volta até a porta da cozinha.

Isabella cambaleou pela cozinha do quiosque o mais rápido que seu corpo quase congelado permitia. Ela se demorou até conseguir abrir a tranca e descobriu que Edward não estava ali.

Ele permanecia onde Isabella o deixara, quase inconsciente.

— Venha, rapaz — incentivou lhe ela.

Então o ajudou a ficar de pé, mais uma vez. Isabella praticamente arrastou Edward até a cozinha e deixou-o apoiado contra uma parede, enquanto tirava os óculos de esqui e o gorro. Quando viu que Edward ameaçava cair, ela correu e apoiou o ombro contra o peito dele para sustentá-lo. O paletó do temo elegante de Edward estava ensopado, assim como a camisa sob ele. E a pele dele estava muito, muito fria.

— Tire a roupa — mandou ela. Edward até tentou, mas suas mãos acabaram caindo ao lado do corpo, sem forças. Os olhos continuaram fechados.

— Primeiro me pague um drinque — sussurrou ele, com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

— Vá sonhando — resmungou ela, e começou a despi-lo ela mesmo. O corpo do homem era puro músculo e, em qualquer outro momento, Isabella teria aproveitado para admirá-lo melhor. Mas Edward parecia muito gelado e ela estava preocupada demais. Isabella despiu o casaco de Emmett, que usava, e fez com que Edward o vestisse. Ele tremia muito. — Está melhor?

— Melhor.

Edward ainda estava usando o gorro e calçava botas impermeáveis, o que o salvou de ter os dedos gangrenados pelo frio. Mas era preciso despir a calça dele e por isso teria que descalçar as botas. Isabella conseguiu fazer tudo isso com dificuldade e Edward protestou quando sentiu as mãos dela. Enfiou as mãos nos cabelos dela e puxou a cabeça de Isabella para trás.

— Se está se sentindo constrangido... — começou a dizer ela, então levantou os olhos e encontrou o olhar dele. Edward não parecia chocado, apenas exausto.

— Eu sabia que era você — murmurou ele. — No momento em que agarrou meu braço daquele jeito, eu soube que era você.

— Bem... Estou tocando-o de novo...

Ele praguejou violentamente, afastou as mãos de Isabella e tentou despir a calça sem sucesso.

— A essa altura, eu j á as teria tirado — murmurou ela, sustentando o olhar dele e juntando as mãos às dele. Os dois acabaram conseguindo despir a calça e Edward continuou encarando-a. Isabella conseguiu evitar roçar no membro dele, já ouvira muitas histórias a respeito...

— Afaste-se, Ruiva — sussurrou ele.

Isabella recuou rapidamente, as mãos erguidas, o rosto muito quente. Edward se afastou também e ela ouviu quando ele esbarrou na parede e ficou encostado onde estava antes, ainda mais pálido.

— Só preciso de um minuto — murmurou Edward. — Estou... — Ele fechou os olhos.

— Oh, não, você não vai fazer isso. Vamos, Cullen, abra os olhos. — Isabella se postou na frente dele, bem perto. — Pense em todas as liberdades que eu poderia tomar com seu corpo se você desmaiasse agora. Acabaria fazendo uma orgia de compras com seu cartão de crédito no instante em que voltássemos a ter acesso à internet.

— Aproveite para me comprar calças secas.

— Vou roubar seu telefone e tirar fotos do novo dono do império Cullen seminu no chão da cozinha. Todos os seus contatos vão achar que estava bêbado.

— Não seria a primeira vez. Pense da seguinte forma, Ruiva — murmurou ele. — Se eu estiver inconsciente, ao menos me comportarei.

Então Edward desmaiou.

Isabella se jogou no chão, para tentar evitar que ele se machucasse mais. O que ele quisera dizer com aquela bobagem de se comportar? Edward não gostara quando ela o tocara... Ou gostara?

O que deveria fazer com alguém que estava sofrendo de hipotermia e provavelmente tinha uma concussão? De que modo deveria aquecê-lo, agora que havia calor, comida e roupas secas à disposição? Ela já fizera um curso de primeiros socorros, mas não se lembrava de quase nada.

Isabella cerrou os dentes que batiam de frio. Então tirou as meias dele e se preparou para despir a cueca. Edward não ficaria nada feliz quando acordasse...

Se ele acordasse.

— Acredite em mim, não me impressiono com facilidade. — Ela começou a despir a cueca dele, fazendo o possível para não olhar mais do que o necessário. As pernas eram musculosas como a de um esquiador profissional.

Muito bem, talvez ela estivesse um pouco impressionada. Mas Isabella continuou determinada a não olhar para tudo, porque sabia que olhar era o primeiro passo para desejar e isso era tudo o que ela não queria no que se referia àquele homem em particular.

— Sabe o que vão fazer comigo se você morrer? — resmungou ela, enquanto procurava por cobertores térmicos e mantas, que também descobriu um velho saco de dormir — Acorde, Edward. Preciso que você assuma pelo menos parte da culpa por esta situação.

Ela arrumou uma cama ao lado dele com uma mistura de diversos cobertores e o saco de dormir por cima. Então despiu Edward do casaco de Emmett que ele usava porque a parte externa muda estava molhada. O homem agora estava nu e, dessa vez, Isabella não conseguiu resistir a olhar mais detidamente. Edward era mesmo uma obra de arte. Impressionante. Mesmo com aquele frio.

Ela o enrolou em várias camadas de cobertores, com o saco de dormir por cima e mais cobertores térmicos. E agora?

— Agora vou limpar o ferimento de sua testa. Enquanto isso, seu corpo vai se aquecer e você vai acordar e me agradecer gentilmente por meus esforços. Não quero casa. Nem diamantes. Um simples obrigado já servirá. Então voltaremos para Queenstown e todos vão lhe perguntar como foi ficar preso na montanha comigo. Você vai dizer para todos, incluindo sua família e seus amigos esnobes que apesar de não ter se sentido muito confortável em minha companhia, eu salvei sua vida e mereço seus agradecimentos. É pedir muito? Que uma vez na vida, você, sua irmã e sua mãe parem de me odiar por algo que nunca foi culpa minha?

— Isabella — sussurrou Edward, e Isabella se inclinou para ouvi-lo melhor. Os olhos dele ainda estavam fechados e ele estava muito quieto, mas ao menos recobrara a consciência.

— O que foi?

— Você fala demais.

 **O que acharam?**

 **Respondendo os reviews:**

 **Guest:** Continuo sim. Obrigada por comentar! Beijos.

 **Cheiva:** Adooooro terminar em cenas marcantes. Obrigada por comentar! Beijos.

 **O capítulo de sexta-feira está demais! Beijos e até lá.**


	7. Chapter 5

**Desculpem-me se houver algum erro.**

 **Capítulo 5**

Edward acordou lentamente, sem saber direito onde se encontrava. A cama em que estava deitado era quente, mas não era macia. A mulher em seus braços usava roupa de baixo, mas ele não. Isso não era comum. E sentia uma dor de cabeça terrível. Mas por que ela não estava nua? E por que o corpo dele não parecia... Aliviado, mas muito pelo contrário?

Na verdade, seu corpo parecia dizer "vá em frente", mas sua mente dizia "má ideia, recue". A mulher estava aconchegada ao corpo dele, a perna passada por cima dele, em uma atitude possessiva. E desde quando ele conseguia dormir profundamente com uma mulher quase em cima dele?

Nunca.

Sentia os olhos ardendo e a cabeça... Como doía! O que andara fazendo? E quem era aquela mulher?

Edward abriu os olhos, olhou para baixo e voltou a fechá-los. Uma ruiva. Edward nunca ia para a cama com ruivas. Elas o faziam lembrar demais do próprio pai e...

E então ele se lembrou de tudo. Isabella Swan. A Isabella Swan.

— Eu sei. — Os lábios dela estavam mais próximos agora. — Você quer que eu saia de cima de você.

— Agora — mandou ele, os dedos escorregando para dentro da calcinha dela, roçando em seu centro de prazer.

— Está certo. — Isabella morreu o lábio inferior e voltou a mover o corpo ritmicamente.

Edward soube que estava perdido.

— Você não gosta que eu o toque, lembra-se? — sussurrou Isabella.

— Eu me lembro.

— Você me achava suja.

— Não era por isso. — Conforme continuava a mover os dedos, Edward sentia-se cada vez mais zonzo.

— Um beijo, então você terá que sair de cima de mim — murmurou ele. — Só um.

— Só um — ecoou ela, então tocou os lábios dele de um modo suave e tentador.

Edward arriscou piorar a dor de cabeça, e aprofundou o beijo, traçando o contorno dos lábios sedutores com a língua.

Porém ele queria mais. Precisava saborear aquela boca inteira e mal conseguia acreditar no quanto queria estar dentro dela, uma única vez.

Mas era uma loucura. Isabella Swan não era para ele.

Era uma mulher proibida.

Então ela abriu a boca. Edward provou seu sabor e se sentiu cair no abismo mais profundo.

Isabella sabia que era errado desejá-lo daquela maneira. Deveria ter saído de cima de Edward quando ele pedira, mas o corpo dele estava tão quente e suas mãos sabiam como... Como fazer todas as coisas por que seu corpo ansiava. Edward beijava como um homem que sabia como saborear o que lhe agradava.

O gosto dele dominou sua mente e afastou o resto de razão que lhe sobrara, quando Edward puxou a lateral de sua calcinha e acariciou-a com suavidade. Foi um beijo que demorou para sempre, enquanto ele a posicionava — ou ela o posicionava — e abria centímetro a centímetro seu caminho para dentro do corpo dela.

Ainda sem interromper o beijo, eles continuaram a se mover — Isabella ofegou, Edward praguejou — e a se deixar levar pelo prazer. Como ele poderia saber...? Como Edward sabia que passar os dedos lentamente, daquela forma, pelas costas dela, incitaria o fogo correr por suas veias e a faria se entregar completamente a ele?

O prazer foi aumentando enquanto eles voltavam a aprofundar o beijo e Edward se movia dentro de Isabella, como se estivesse no meio de um sonho doce e lânguido. Era um homem impressionante, com o corpo rígido, as mãos lentas e movimentos experientes que a levaram ao orgasmo mais longo que já tivera. Só então o beijo foi interrompido, pois ela deixou escapar um arquejo alto, o testemunho do prazer que Edward provocara.

A paixão aumentou e Isabella enfiou o rosto no pescoço dele, para abafar os gritos de prazer. Então foi a vez de Edward gemer alto, seus braços a apertaram com mais força e suas mãos seguraram a cabeça dela, pressionando a boca contra a pele dele.

Ele agora arremetia com mais urgência e Isabella se viu dominada por uma segunda onda de prazer.

Movendo-se cada vez mais rápido, com mais intensidade, Edward, enfim, se derramou dentro de Isabella.

 **O que acharam? Isso ainda vai dar muito o que falar. Peço desculpas por não ter postando ontem, mas é tive um compromisso que me deixou fora de casa o dia todo.**

 **kat grace:** Isso é que é antídoto. Capítulo maravilhoso? Não sei, você irá me dizer. Beijos.

 **Guest:** Fico feliz que tenha gostado! Beijos.

 **Duda Maciel:** Opa, o pedido de casamento é pra mim ou pro Edward? Agradeço elogio flor, mas infelizmente não fui eu que escrevi esta história. Eu só adaptado, não consigo escreve uma história assim por mais que eu tente. Fico feliz que esteja gostando e tenha favoritado a história. Beijos.

 **Guest:** Pois é, esses dois juntos não prestou mesmo. Sim, ambos foram vítimas, mas a Bella foi a que sofreu mais já que a culparam por algo que nem sequer sabia. Beijos.

 **Até terça-feira.**


	8. Chapter 6

**Desculpem-me se houver algum erro.**

 **Capítulo 6**

Isabella tentou fingir que o domínio de Edward sobre seu corpo e sua rendição a ele não haviam acontecido. Não funcionou. Também tentou fingir que sequer havia entrado na gôndola com Edward, mas isso também não funcionou. Talvez, em vez disso, ela pudesse tentar desejar ainda estar na gôndola, o que seria muito melhor que o que acabara de acontecer ali.

Um beijo. Apenas um. E acabara em uma sessão de sexo que chegara tão perto da perfeição que a assombraria pelo resto da vida. Eles haviam feito amor de um modo incandescente, profundamente sensual, uma relação que expôs as almas de ambos.

Ela e Edward Cullen.

Isabella não olhou para ele enquanto cambaleava para sair da cama improvisada. Edward a havia apertado nos braços com mais força quando ela começara a se mexer, mas depois a deixara ir. E na única vez em que Isabella olhou para trás enquanto se encaminhava na direção do banheiro, ele estava exatamente onde ela o deixara, com novas rugas marcando sua testa e os olhos fechados.

Ela precisava se limpar. Sentindo-se sórdida e envergonhada, Isabella viu a calcinha úmida com o sêmen de Edward Cullen e sentiu o cheiro dele em seu corpo que tremia de frio e de um prazer indescritível.

O que eles haviam feito? E, mais importante, como poderiam voltar atrás?

Amnésia seletiva seria uma boa ideia. Negação era outra possibilidade. Ela poderia simplesmente voltar para perto de Edward, vestir o casaco de Emmett e fingir que nada de extraordinário havia acontecido.

Isabella se limpou com toalhas de papel e, quando finalmente saiu do banheiro, todos os mecanismos de defesa que cultivara ao longo da vida estavam prontos para serem usados.

Edward Cullen não significava nada para ela, por isso, não tinha o poder de magoá-la. A ligação entre eles fora apenas um infeliz incidente. Só isso.

Ele estava parado perto do fogão quando ela voltou, aquecendo leite em uma panela. Olhou para Isabella com uma expressão cautelosa que disse a ela que sua tentativa de parecer arrogante estava funcionando.

Isabella encontrou e vestiu seu casaco de esqui, grata pela proteção que ele garantia. Ela relanceou outro olhar para Edward, e viu o pescoço dele exposto. Logo se lembrou de que o mordera exatamente ali. E ele gostara. Fora depois disso que Edward perdera completamente o controle.

— Achei que café poderia ajudar — falou ele, carrancudo. — Ou chocolate quente. Você aceita?

Isabella afastou o olhar do pescoço dele e encarou os olhos verdes que pareciam avisá-la para não comentar nada. Ela ficaria feliz em obedecer.

Negação.

— Chocolate quente — respondeu Isabella, indo até o armário que servia como despensa. — O que vai querer comer? Estou vendo presunto, queijo e o resto de um bolo de cenoura. — Ela também pegou o que sobrara de um pão e quase esbarrou em Edward quando se virou para levar tudo para a mesa. Ele se afastou rapidamente, com educação exagerada e, ao que parecia, uma intensa necessidade de ficar bem longe dela.

Oh, Isabella conhecia bem a sensação.

Edward voltou ao fogão para fazer café para si mesmo e chocolate quente para ela, enquanto Isabella preparava sanduíches e cortava duas fatias generosas de bolo.

Sexo sempre a deixava faminta. E abrir caminho entre as montanhas durante tempestades de neve também. Por outro lado, o nervosismo fazia com que ela perdesse completamente o apetite.

— Quanto tempo você acha que vai demorar até que apareça alguém aqui? — O relógio na parede marcava 3h15.

— Talvez uns dois dias — disse ele. — Mais cedo se alguém der por falta de nós dois.

— Minha mãe sabia que eu estava aqui — comentou Isabella, animada. — Talvez já tenha dado por minha falta, já que fiquei de aparecer no bar dela para tomar um drinque, na noite passada.

— Talvez o homem com quem você ia se encontrar tenha achado que apenas lhe deu um bolo. — O tom de Edward era ácido. — Você é o tipo de mulher que vem fácil e vai fácil.

— Apenas no seu caso. Para seu governo, eu ia tomar um drinque com a minha mãe. E com qualquer pessoa que quisesse fazer um brinde à memória do homem que ela amara sem questionar por anos. Vamos — falou ela, satisfeita consigo mesma —, me pergunte quem era ele.

— Vagabunda. — Edward Cullen tinha o pavio curto.

— Você me provocou. — Isabella o encarou com raiva. — Nós conviveríamos muito melhor se não fizesse isso.

— Talvez — murmurou ele.

Os dois começaram a comer com voracidade. — Um beijo — disse ela, olhando-o com uma expressão sombria. — Foi o que disse. Um.

— E foi só um beijo — retorquiu ele, ríspido.

— E o resto?

— Aquilo foi... Uma insensatez — murmurou ele, com olhar se detendo por um instante na boca de Isabella, antes de se afastar rapidamente.

Isabella examinou as mãos de Edward quando ele levou o leite quente até o balcão e começou a preparar as bebidas. Eram nulos bolas, grandes, de dedos longos. E Edward sabia usar aquelas mãos... Lentamente, com segurança... Mas o modo como ele a saboreara não era assim tão incomum, certo? Edward não era o único homem que sabia como venerar o corpo de uma mulher e atender plenamente suas necessidades. Havia muitos homens por aí que saberiam satisfazê-la como ele fizera. Muitos.

Ela só não os encontrara ainda...

— Açúcar? — perguntou Edward.

— O quê? — perguntou ela, ainda imersa em pensamentos. — Oh, sim. Uma colher, obrigada.

Ele entregou a xícara a ela, e Isabella deu um gole no chocolate quente. Eles continuaram a comer os sanduíches em silêncio. Isabella, sabendo que estava segura, aquecida e que não havia mais nada a fazer a não ser esperar a nevasca passar, começou a sentir os olhos pesados. Seu dia não fora fácil. E ela nem podia imaginar como fora o de Edward, que começara com um funeral.

— Você deveria dormir um pouco — disse Edward, friamente. — Parece cansada.

— E quanto a você, o que vai fazer?

— Ficarei de pé por mais algum tempo. Tentarei contatar Emmett, ou a base. Qualquer um. Quero avisá-los de onde estamos para que não comecem a nos procurar nas rampas.

Isabella olhou para a cama improvisada com uma enorme vontade de se aconchegar nas cobertas quentes. A única coisa que desejava mais era ter a possibilidade de tomar um banho bem quente para tirar o cheiro de Edward Cullen de sua pele e de sua lembrança.

— Vá — resmungou Edward. — Aqueça-se e descanse um pouco.

— Mas e se você ficar cansado? E se sua cabeça piorar? — Isabella ergueu uma sobrancelha e esperou pela resposta dele.

— Se eu precisar me deitar, acordarei você — falou Edward finalmente. — Então podemos trocar de lugar ou arrumar a cama de outro modo para que não...

— Isso mesmo — disse Isabella com a voz rouca. Não era preciso explicar mais nada. — Assim está bem.

Ela lançou um último olhar na direção de Edward, enquanto começava a se acomodar entre as cobertas.

— Só quero esclarecer mais uma coisa entre nós — murmurou ela, enquanto procurava a posição mais confortável. — Minha mãe nunca aceitou dinheiro de seu pai. Nem joias, ou roupas, ou casas. Nem favores. Ela comprou o bar com o dinheiro que herdou depois que a mãe dela morreu. Minha mãe vem de uma família abastada, sabe. Não que qualquer um por aqui fosse acreditar nisso. Sua mãe e as amiguinhas dela se certificaram disso.

Edward Cullen a encarou com raiva. Isabella devolveu o olhar com a mesma intensidade. Contudo ela ainda não terminara. Havia mais. Anos e anos mais. E ela vivera cada minuto daqueles muitos anos.

— Minha mãe é uma excelente mulher de negócios. O bar rende um bom lucro. Seu pai não tem nada a ver com isso. Quanto a mim, trabalho como artista gráfica em um estúdio de efeitos especiais para o cinema, em Christchürch. Até onde eu sei, consegui o emprego por meus próprios méritos. Vivo em um apartamento de quarto e sala, alugado, que mal consigo pagar. Ainda estou pagando meu crédito estudantil da faculdade. E, com toda certeza, não sou proprietária de casa alguma.

— Terminou? — disse ele, educado e frio.

— Não. Vivi na sombra do caso de amor de seu pai com minha mãe desde que tinha 12 anos. Jamais desejei nada de mal a Carlisle... Mas, agora que ele se foi, espero que a sombra que ele projetou sobre nossa vida também se vá, porque eu a odiava.

Edward não disse nada.

— Por isso, vou repetir, caso você não tenha entendido. Eu não recebi nada do seu pai, e pode ter certeza de que não quero nada agora que ele se foi. Não presuma que conhece a mim ou a minha mãe, porque você não conhece. Não ouse nos julgar sem olhar para os erros de sua família primeiro.

— Agora você terminou? — perguntou ele em uma voz baixa e letal que fez Isabella engolir em seco e desejar não ter ido tão longe.

— Sim.

— Ótimo. Agora vá dormir Ruiva. Não posso falar por minha irmã ou pela minha mãe, mas fique tranquila porque, caso você e eu algum dia consigamos sair desta montanha, se eventualmente nos esbarrarmos na rua, serei educado. E não tenha a menor dúvida de que sentirei prazer em deixá-la em paz.

Isabella dormiu pelo resto da noite. Edward a acordou às 10h da manhã seguinte, e ela logo sentiu o cheiro de bacon e ovos. Ele parecia exausto, mas seu olhar estava claro.

— Como está se sentindo? — perguntou ele, de seu posto de cozinheiro.

— Como se eu houvesse despencado da encosta de uma montanha, lutado para andar em meio a uma nevasca e dormido no chão. — Isabella afastou os cabelos do rosto e descobriu novos pontos doloridos por todo o corpo. — Tem certeza de que ninguém me deu uma surra enquanto eu dormia?

— Engraçadinha. — Mas Edward observava o rosto dela com preocupação. — O machucado está feio.

— Provavelmente a aparência está pior que a dor. E como está sua cabeça? — Meio zonza, mas deve ser por causa dos analgésicos que encontrei na caixa de primeiros socorros. Não consigo me lembrar nem da metade do que aconteceu até chegarmos aqui. E não me lembro de ser despido.

— Ótimo — disse Isabella, levantando-se e procurando suas botas de neve. — Não foi nada memorável.

Mentira.

— Lembro-me de ter lhe prometido um mínimo de cortesia — disse ele, e fez uma pausa longa o bastante para que Isabella conseguisse listar mentalmente todos os eventos que haviam acontecido entre Edward ficar nu e a promessa ríspida de agir com cortesia quando a encontrasse eventualmente. Ela se deteve antes de começar a relembrar o lamentável deslize no campo da intensa satisfação sexual mútua. Isabella ainda não conseguira encontrar uma razão boa o bastante para o que eles haviam feito. — Como gosta do bacon e dos ovos? — perguntou ele.

— O bacon crocante e os ovos dourados. Obrigada — disse ela, também disposta a ser educada.

— Você conseguiu contatar alguém pelo rádio?

Edward assentiu.

— Há vinte minutos. A equipe da base agora sabe que estamos aqui. Estão avisando sua mãe. E a minha.

— Oh, isso é bom — disse Isabella.

— Sim — murmurou ele, enquanto servia só ovos para ela em uma travessa e começava a fritar o bacon. — Ninguém conseguiu contatar Emmett, ainda. Vão mandar um helicóptero assim que o tempo permitir, o que estão prevendo que aconteça em poucas horas.

Isabella assentiu. Com certeza, eles conseguiriam conviver por mais algumas horas pacificamente, certo? Desde que ela mantivesse a boca fechada e guardasse suas opiniões para si... E se Edward fizesse o mesmo.

— Emmett já deveria ter dado notícias — falou ela, baixinho.

— Eu sei.

— Acha que deveríamos procurar por ele? Não na encosta da montanha, mas poderíamos checar a torre de controle, e ver se o veículo de neve ainda está lá. Talvez consigamos até chegar à cabana de Emmett.

— Não — respondeu Edward. — Acho que devemos deixar que a equipe de resgate procure por Emmett. Eles logo estarão por aqui, e virão preparados.

— Mas...

— Isabella, não temos roupas nem equipamentos adequados. E acho que deveríamos aproveitar este momento para decidirmos o que vamos dizer às pessoas quando perguntarem o que aconteceu. Qual é a sua sugestão? — perguntou ele, arrumando a comida em dois pratos e colocando um na frente dela.

— Nós lutamos para encontrar um lugar seguro para nos abrigarmos — disse ela. — Acho que poderíamos parar por aí.

— Concordo. Não acho que ninguém irá querer saber detalhes mais íntimos...

Isabella apenas estreitou os olhos e continuou a comer.

— Há alguma possibilidade de você ficar grávida? — Edward manteve o olhar concentrado no prato e as mãos ocupadas com o garfo, mas suas palavras foram claras o bastante e ficaram pairando no ar.

— Não — respondeu Isabella, friamente.

— Não costumo ser tão descuidado.

— E você acha que eu sou descuidada?

— Não disse isso. — Dessa vez, os olhos verdes cintilantes dele encontraram os dela, cheios de frustração. — Escute, me avise se alguma coisa acontecer em relação a isso.

— Nada irá acontecer.

— Como pode estar tão certa?

— Edward, agradeço sua preocupação, de verdade. Mas estou bem protegida. Portanto, vamos simplesmente supor que não haverá nenhuma consequência do que aconteceu, e seguir em frente com as nossas vidas, mantendo-as bem separadas.

— Não vai ser assim tão fácil quanto você pensa — resmungou ele — esquecer o que aconteceu aqui.

— Não disse que achava que iria ser fácil. É apenas necessário.

— É mesmo? — disse Edward, por fim, e alguma coisa no olhar dele fez Isabella se sentir tensa e trêmula. — Talvez eu possa lhe pagar um drinque um dia desses.

— Edward, não faça isso.

— Por que não?

— Você sabe por que não. O que está sugerindo? O mesmo tipo de arranjo que seu pai tinha com minha mãe? A resposta é não.

— Não é isso o que estou sugerindo — disse ele, com a expressão aborrecida.

— O que sugere, então? O que é comum para você? Uma noite? Já não tivemos isso?

Os olhos de Edward cintilaram em um aviso que Isabella escolheu ignorar.

— Aqui vai uma coisinha para você pensar — murmurou ela na defensiva e sem querer, nem pensar na possibilidade de permitir que Edward Cullen chegasse perto o bastante para magoá-la. De ele querer chegar perto o bastante para magoá-la. — Por que não champanhe e rosas e um companheiro amoroso para Isabella Swan? Alguém que sinta orgulho dela, a apoie e não dê a mínima para o que as outras pessoas pensam ou dizem sobre ela?

Edward não disse nada.

— Sim, foi o que pensei — falou Isabella em tom de voz sem expressão. — Sinto muito, Edward, mas você e eu... O que aconteceu aqui na escuridão, quando ninguém estava olhando... Não posso fazer isso em público com você. Mesmo que o que você me fez sentir tenha sido... Intenso. Simplesmente não posso. E você também não deveria.

 **O que acham? Será que a Bella tem razão?**

 **Respondendo os reviews:**

 **Guest:** Fico feliz que esteja gostando! Beijos.

 **Taise Nogueira:** Esse "apenas um beijo" deles não deu muito certo não. Beijos.

 **Duda Maciel:** Pois é, isso porque só era um beijinho. Beijos.

 **Sexta-feira tem mais!**


	9. Chapter 7

**Desculpem-me se houver algum erro.**

 **Capítulo 7**

Edward passou às duas horas seguintes andando de um lado para o outro. Estava inquieto. Ainda não conseguira sinal para o telefone. Não tinha vontade de comer. O que queria mesmo era uma mulher que não o desafiasse o tempo todo, que aceitasse tomar um drinque com ele e o entediasse um pouco tempo.

Só que Isabella não aceitara o drinque e ainda não o entediara.

Ela o atacava, o provocava, o desafiava... Mas não o entediava.

Isabella achara um jornal antigo e estava se distraindo com as palavras cruzadas. A mulher tinha a mania de ficar batendo com a ponta da caneta de leve nos lábios. E ele, Edward, tinha o péssimo hábito de ficar excitado cada vez que ela fazia isso.

Pareceu que uma eternidade havia se passado antes que o rádio voltasse à vida e a equipe da base informasse que estavam a caminho de helicóptero.

— Eles estão vindo? — perguntou ela quando Edward desligou. Ele assentiu. Estava na hora de se vestirem novamente com as roupas ainda úmidas.

Talvez ela conseguisse dar um jeito de parecer que não acabara de sair dos braços dele. Talvez os dois conseguissem convencer as pessoas de que nada inapropriado acontecera.

O problema era que algo muito inapropriado acontecera entre eles e, gostasse ou não, Edward queria que acontecesse novamente. Dessa vez, em uma cama decente e com todo o tempo do mundo para explorar o que surgiria quando toda a antipatia e o constrangimento que sentiam um com o outro se transformassem em outra coisa completamente diferente.

Devia estar louco para sequer considerar isso, pensou Edward.

Não iria seguir a máxima "tal pai, tal filho".

Ele, Edward, sabia o que suas ações poderiam custar para as pessoas que o cercavam. Agora estava na hora de esquecer tudo sobre olhos acinzentados carentes, a pele de alabastro e a língua afiada como uma lâmina.

Edward pegou suas roupas e começou a vesti-las, tentando esquecer a ereção que o incomodava.

O helicóptero trazendo quatro pessoas da equipe de resgate chegou logo. Dois socorristas seguiram para a torre de controle, enquanto outros dois iam para o quiosque.

Edward e Isabella os encontraram no meio do caminho e, entre sorrisos e apresentações, todos os quatro se encaminharam para o helicóptero.

As hélices ainda estavam paradas, mas o piloto já mexia no controlador e falava no rádio.

— Como está o lugar da avalanche? — perguntou Edward ao mais velho dos dois homens, que se apresentara como Seth.

— A neve não atingiu a base e o estacionamento da estação de esqui por muito pouco. Essas são as boas notícias — disse o homem. — As más são que perdemos duas torres de gôndola, três gôndolas e vários outros equipamentos.

— Nossa, que modo sutil de dar más notícias... — murmurou Isabella, e recebeu olhares irritados dos dois socorristas e um sorriso disfarçado de Edward.

— Como você machucou a cabeça? — perguntou Seth a Edward.

— Estávamos em uma das gôndolas que caíram.

— O quê? — Seth encarou Edward, incrédulo. — Você disse que estavam no quiosque. Achei que haviam passado toda a nevasca lá.

— Não. Mas estamos bem. Há mais alguém desaparecido na montanha?

— Apenas Emmett — disse Seth.

— Ele estava na sala de controle quando pegamos a gôndola — disse Isabella, preocupada.

Mais algum tempo se passou antes que os outros dois socorristas voltassem e alcançassem o helicóptero. Por um momento, ninguém disse nada. Edward olhou para Isabella e viu que ela abraçava o próprio corpo com força, e mantinha os olhos fixos em um dos homens.

— Ele está lá — disse o socorrista em voz baixa, relanceando o olhar para Isabella, mas se dirigindo a Seth. — Está morto.

O forte impacto que a notícia teve sobre Isabella foi visível. Edward não sabia o que Emmett representara para ela, mas viu quando Isabella fechou os olhos e ficou parada, muito quieta, sem dizer uma palavra.

— Como? — perguntou Edward, com a voz rouca, porque uma parte qualquer de seu cérebro ainda funcionava como deveria funcionar a mente de um dono de uma estação de esqui.

— As roupas dele estavam secas — continuou o socorrista que vira Emmett. — Não deve ter sido hipotermia. Meu palpite é que ele sofreu um ataque cardíaco.

Edward assentiu.

— Obrigado. — Ele sabia que a polícia e os parentes mais próximos de Emmett deveriam ser informados.

— E melhor levarmos vocês a um hospital — disse Seth, o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio pesado.

— Nada de hospital — disse Edward.

— Você bateu a cabeça com força, rapaz — disse Seth, preocupado. — Vocês dois despencaram de uma gôndola, abriram caminho em meio a uma nevasca e posso garantir que, se eram essas roupas que estavam usando, devem ter sofrido algum grau de hipotermia ao longo do caminho. Você não tem escolha.

 **~~x~~**

— Não — disse Isabella ao médico pela enésima vez. — Não há necessidade de eu me despir. Não há nada quebrado, nenhum machucado, nada congelado. Vou continuar vestida. — Isabella não costumava ser agressiva, mas não estava com a menor disposição para fazer um exame físico completo. — Você já checou meus dedos dos pés e das mãos, tirou a minha temperatura, e não tenho uma contusão. Só me diga onde tenho que assinar para que eu possa sair daqui.

— Você estará liberada assim que se deitar na maca e me deixar checar seu abdômen e sua coluna. Através de suas roupas, já que insiste.

— Insisto.

— Sabe, agressividade é um dos primeiros sinais de hipotermia — disse o médico com tranquilidade, enquanto ela se deitava.

— Agressividade é um estado natural, no caso de Isabella — disse uma voz profunda. Edward estava parado na porta da sala de exames, com a mãe de Isabella a seu lado.

Isabella se jogou nos braços da mãe. A relação entre as duas era complexa, pois elas só tinham uma à outra há muito tempo, já que o pai de Isabella morrera quando a filha ainda era um bebê. Esme abraçou Isabella com força, então a afastou para examiná-la, preocupada.

— Você está bem, meu amor?

— Estou ótima — disse Isabella, quase engasgando de emoção.

— Eu gostaria de acreditar nela — disse o médico. — Deite ali e deixe-me examiná-la. Prometo não demorar.

Esme se afastou e Isabella deixou o médico do pronto-socorro fazer seu trabalho, enquanto Edward a observava da porta. Ele tinha um curativo novo na testa e um novo casaco. Provavelmente estava seco.

Edward parecia cansado, abatido. E atraente demais para seu próprio bem... Ou para o bem de Isabella.

— Por que está aqui? — perguntou ela, olhando-o com uma expressão antipática.

— Juro que tentei ensinar um mínimo de boas maneiras a ela — disse Esme, franzindo o cenho para a filha.

— Acho que ela não aprendeu — murmurou Edward. — Estou indo embora e queria me certificar de que você estava bem. Apenas um gesto básico de cortesia, Isabella.

Como fora requisitado.

Ela não conseguiu sustentar o olhar dele. As palavras não ditas pairavam no ar, enquanto o médico terminava o exame e liberava Isabella.

Finalmente iria para casa, onde um banho quente a esperava e onde não haveria um médico para descobrir pelo cheiro de suas roupas e pelo estado de sua roupa de baixo que Isabella Swan havia feito sexo recentemente. Ninguém precisava saber daquilo.

— Acompanharei você e sua mãe até o carro.

— Não há necessidade disso.

Edward encarou-a com intensidade.

— Faça minha vontade.

Isabella fez a vontade dele, mas Edward pôde ver que ela queria que ele fosse embora. Para longe das vistas dela, para longe de sua vida. Logo a atenderia. Assim que passassem pela aglomeração de jornalistas que os esperava do lado de fora do hospital. Ele não mencionara esse detalhe a Isabella.

Esme também não comentara nada sobre os jornalistas, embora provavelmente também os tivesse visto quando entrara.

Isabella estacou ao vê-los e parecia prestes a fugir. Mas não havia como escapar quando a imprensa queria um pedaço de alguém. Edward sabia disso por experiência própria.

— E melhor seguir em frente e terminar logo com isto — murmurou ele, e por um breve instante viu o terror nos olhos de Isabella. Era um medo que contrastava fortemente com a coragem que ela demonstrara na montanha.

— Não há outra saída? — perguntou Isabella.

— Eles a encontrariam de qualquer modo. — Edward pousou a mão nas costas dela e instou-a a seguir em frente. Ele percebeu quando Isabella estremeceu e sabia que não era de desejo. — Nós já treinamos o que dizer, lembra? Não vou falar nada além daquilo, se é o que está pensando.

— Sinceramente, acho que não consigo falar com eles. — Havia terror nos olhos dela, e uma desconfiança que o atingiu profundamente.

— Sinto muito, Ruiva. Você não tem escolha. — Ele relanceou o olhar para Esme Swan. A mãe de Isabella devolveu o olhar, com uma expressão muito segura e levemente sardônica. Mas segurou a mão da filha com determinação.

— Pronta?

Então os três saíram do hospital e a loucura teve início.

— Sr. Cullen, pode nos contar sobre os prejuízos na montanha Silverlake?

— Sr. Cullen, há alguma notícia sobre o paradeiro de Emmett McCarty?

— Sr. Cullen, pode nos dizer por que deixou o funeral de seu pai para se encontrar com Isabella Swan?

— Srta. Swan, pode nos falar sobre a natureza de seu relacionamento com Edward Cullen?

— Façam perguntas relevantes, ou é melhor que não façam pergunta alguma — disse Edward, dirigindo-se ao repórter corpulento que barrava o caminho de Isabella. — Se me permitem. Os danos que a avalanche causou a Silverlake são extensos. A Srta. Swan e eu fomos pegos durante o deslizamento, mas conseguimos escapar com ferimentos leves. Obrigado pela preocupação de todos. Meu gerente, Emmett McCarty, estava no comando da gôndola, na torre de controle, na hora em que a nevasca começou. Até agora, seu paradeiro é desconhecido.

— Sr. Cullen, pode nos dar uma estimativa de quanto devem custar os reparos aos danos na estação de esqui de Silverlake?

— Ainda não.

— Sr. Cullen, sua irmã declarou que o senhor já está à frente do grupo Cullen há algum tempo, e que a morte de seu pai não acarretará grandes mudanças na rotina da Cullen Holdings.

— É verdade.

— Ela também declarou que não vê motivo algum pelo qual o senhor e a Srta. Swan marcariam um encontro na montanha no dia do funeral de seu pai.

— Isso também é verdade.

— Mas o senhor tem uma cabana na montanha. — O repórter moreno dirigiu um olhar insinuante na direção de Esme, que apenas ergueu a sobrancelha em resposta. Isabella tremia violentamente. — Uma cabana que seu pai costumava usar regularmente para conduzir... Negócios.

— Isso mesmo.

— Então o que o senhor e a Srta. Swan estavam fazendo lá?

— No que me diz respeito, estava me despedindo de meu pai — respondeu Edward, em um tom severo. — Peguei a última gôndola para descer a montanha, assim como a Srta. Swan. Então a avalanche nos atingiu, a gôndola caiu e fiquei inconsciente. Quando voltei a mim, não conseguia distinguir o céu da neve. A Srta. Swan me ajudou a subir novamente a montanha em segurança. E fez isso em uma temperatura abaixo de zero, no meio de uma nevasca, se arrastando e, muitas vezes, me arrastando também, através de um cenário de pesadelo. Devo minha vida a ela. E lhe devo um agradecimento. Aproveito para declarar minha sincera admiração por sua determinação, sua rapidez de raciocínio e seu talento como montanhista. Fui claro?

Não havia material para escândalo em nada daquilo, e o repórter que fizera a pergunta sabia muito bem disso.

— Srta. Swan tem algum outro comentário a fazer?

— Não — disse Isabella, e se a palavra saiu trêmula foi pelo simples fato de que não tinha mais defesas. Nem contra a massa de pessoas encarando-a com avidez, nem contra Edward.

Ele a ouvira. Todas aquelas coisas terríveis que ela dissera a ele e sobre o modo como as ações do pai dele haviam marcado sua vida. Edward a ouvira. E acabara de dizer que a admirava — um Cullen elogiara uma Swan em alto e bom tom, em público.

— A senhorita deve ter algum comentário a fazer — continuou o repórter persistente, como se fosse impensável não ter nada a dizer.

— Estou feliz por estar viva — falou ela. — Estou feliz por Edward estar vivo. E também estou absolutamente exausta e só quero ir para casa. Estes são meus comentários.

Edward encarou o repórter, que devolveu o olhar.

— Afaste-se — disse Edward com a voz baixa. Então eles passaram pela multidão, e Edward acompanhou as duas até o carro de Esme.

— Você se saiu bem — comentou-o, com um olhar preocupado, enquanto Esme se sentava no lugar do motorista. Isabella assentiu e desviou o olhar.

— Eu não teria exposto você, Isabella — falou Edward. — Esse não é meu estilo.

Ela apenas deu de ombros.

— Agora sei disso.

— Você não confia com facilidade, não é?

— Não. — Nunca tivera motivos para isso. — Não sabia o que me esperava quando voltássemos — falou Isabella, baixinho. — Mas, sem dúvida, não esperava por aquilo, pelo seu apoio. Nem por seus agradecimentos. Eu... Fico muito grata.

— Tentarei não fazer disso um hábito, se a abala tanto.

— Faça isso.

Edward balançou a cabeça com um sorriso em que se via uma mistura curiosa de admiração e arrependimento. Então ele se virou e partiu.

— Foi gentil da parte dele — comentou Esme com a voz tranquila. Isabella se esforçava para não ficar olhando para Edward, enquanto ele se encaminhava para um táxi parado próximo. Onde estava a família dele? Será que eram tão inflexíveis em relação a não serem vistos junto com uma Swan que nem sequer haviam ido pegá-lo no hospital? Que tipo de família era aquela?

— O que fez com ele? — perguntou Esme, ao perceber o silêncio da filha.

— Achei... — começou Isabella, mas se deteve enquanto Esme manobrava o carro para fora da vaga. — Edward foi incrível. Ele não desiste. Nunca. Sempre se levanta.

Mas nem todos haviam conseguido seguir em frente na montanha. Nem todos sobreviveram. Isabella estremeceu.

— Emmett está morto. Parece que teve um ataque cardíaco. Ele me pediu... — Isabella tentou afastar as lágrimas, mas não conseguiu. — Ele me pediu para lhe dar os pêsames. Queria que eu não me esquecesse de lhe dizer isso.

Dessa vez, quando as lágrimas vieram, Isabella não fez nada para detê-las.

 **Infelizmente estou sem tempo hoje e por isso não poderei responder os reviews. Mas agradeço a cada um que leu a história e dedicou alguns minutinhos para escrever uma review.**

 **Terça-feira tem mais!**


	10. Chapter 8

**Desculpem-me se houver algum erro.**

 **Capítulo 8**

Um dia fazia diferença. Dois dias faziam muito mais.

Dois dias haviam se passado, e Isabella já tinha as emoções sob controle o bastante para se juntar à mãe atrás do balcão do bar à. Noite, servir cervejas e conversar com os fregueses. Quando o assunto era o tempo que passara na montanha com Edward Cullen, ela permanecia irredutível. Preferia dar um rápido sorriso e mudar de assunto. Se isso não funcionava, Isabella passava a falar sobre como fora assistir à avalanche de dentro da gôndola, pouco antes de despencarem.

Isso costumava ser o bastante para calar os curiosos.

O bar de Esme não era grande. Tinha, porém, uma boa carta de vinhos, bons drinques e cervejas e uma excelente chef polinésia chamada Sua, responsável pela cozinha.

Esme abrira o bar como um desafio, um projeto inapropriado para tirar de sua cabeça o relacionamento igualmente inapropriado com um homem casado. Em algum momento no meio do caminho, o lugar se tornara o refugio e o conforto de Esme. Um lugar aconchegante onde ela podia manter a cabeça erguida e se tomar bem mais do que a amante de Cullen.

Já no fim da vida, Carlisle Cullen passara a aparecer com frequência cada vez maior no bar. Para passar algum tempo com Esme e para comer os pratos que Sue preparava, sem dar a mínima para as fofocas e para os problemas que elas poderiam causar. Carlisle Cullen parecia não se importar mais em ser discreto.

Isabella nunca vira Edward Cullen no bar.

Até aquele dia.

Esme obviamente o vira entrar, mas deixara que Isabella o atendesse.

— Edward. O que posso lhe servir? — Isabella era o retrato da educação quando entregou o cardápio de drinques para ele.

— Não estou aqui para tomar nada, Isabella. — Pela raiva mal disfarçada na voz dele, Edward também não estava ali para socializar.

— Então me deixe refazer a frase — disse ela, sem alterar o tom de voz. — O que deseja?

— Isso não tem importância, não é verdade? Estou aqui para lhe dar isto. — Ele colocou um envelope sobre o balcão diante dela. — Meu pai citou-a no testamento. E sua mãe, também. Qualquer advogado saberá o que fazer para completar a transferência. Por outro lado, se houver alguma coisa que você não entenda em relação aos documentos, quem sabe poderá então tentar retomar um dos meus telefonemas.

Ele cumprimentou Esme com um aceno de cabeça. E lançou mais um olhar abrasador para Isabella.

Então, partiu.

Isabella pegou o envelope, pensativa. Era pesado. A irritação de Edward acabara despertando sua curiosidade em relação ao conteúdo. Ela imaginara... Bem, eles jamais seriam amigos, mas Isabella pensara que talvez pudessem ter um relacionamento mais amigável depois do que acontecera na montanha.

Ao que parecia, estava errada.

Obviamente, alguma coisa acontecera e mudara o humor dele em relação a ela. Algo relacionado ao testamento do pai dele.

Isabella deixou escapar um suspiro e se afastou para um canto da cozinha, onde pegou o maço de papéis que estava dentro do envelope. Na frente, havia uma carta dos advogados de Carlisle.

— O que Edward queria? — perguntou Esme, da porta, alguns minutos depois.

— Provavelmente me estrangular — respondeu Isabella lentamente, enquanto folheava os papéis mais uma vez para se certificar de que não entendera mal. — Ele disse que me deixou várias mensagens para que eu entrasse em contato com ele, mas meu telefone está com defeito. Não funciona direito desde a avalanche. Terei que comprar um novo. De qualquer modo, não é nada importante. Eles leram o testamento de Carlisle. Edward é o testamenteiro. E parece que Carlisle me deixou uma casa em Christchürch e um apartamento em Auckland.

— Que homem tolo! — Mas Esme não parecia surpresa. — Eu lhe disse para não fazer isso.

—Você sabia?

— Eu sabia que ele queria fazer alguma coisa por você. Carlisle sabia que sua vida não era fácil, por causa do relacionamento dele comigo.

Isabella fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça.

— Pena que ele não pudesse legitimar o relacionamento com você — resmungou ela, ganhando um olhar severo de Sue.

— Para que eu vou querer uma casa e um apartamento?

— Segurança financeira? — sugeriu Esme, friamente. — A possibilidade de morar em outro lugar que não aquela casinha de cachorro em que você vive?

— É uma casinha de cachorro muito bonitinha — resmungou Isabella, novamente. — E tem mais. Lá, eu pago o aluguel. Abro meu próprio caminho, mamãe. Você sabe disso. Você me ensinou isso.

— Eu sei — disse Esme. — E disse isso a Carlisle. Mas o homem colocou na cabeça que precisava recompensá-la.

— Sei... Bem, ele também lhe deixou alguma coisa — disse Isabella. — E pode ter certeza de que o homem realmente estava querendo recompensá-la. Talvez estivesse planejando comprar a entrada dele no paraíso.

Esme descruzou os braços e levantou o queixo, com os olhos cinza flamejando.

— Carlisle não me deixou nada. Eu não queria nada. Nós concordamos com isso.

— Parece que ele mudou de ideia. Carlisle lhe deixou uma carteira de ações no valor de 16 milhões. — Isabella voltou a guardar os papéis no envelope e colocou-o nas mãos da mãe, e se encaminhou de volta para o bar. — Não em dólares. Em libras.

 **~~x~~**

O escritório de Edward na Cullen Holdings era funcional, mas tinha uma bela vista e todo o necessário para que os visitantes sentissem que estavam lidando com alguém importante. O modo intempestivo como sua irmã, Alice, entrara na sala dele, com apenas uma rápida batida na porta, não era surpresa para ninguém, menos ainda para Edward. Mas ele ficou surpreso ao vê-la começar a falar sobre as determinações do pai deles em seu testamento. Alice costumava ser muito mais discreta que isso.

— Você realmente quer contestar o testamento de nosso pai? — Perguntou ele, quando ela finalmente parou de falar. — Porque posso lhe assegurar Alice, que o documento é incontestável. Papai não era estúpido, apenas voluntarioso.

Mas Alice não se acalmou. Em vez disso, voltou os olhos trágicos para ele e recomeçou a atacar Esme e Isabella Swan, culminando com uma declaração de que não conseguia suportar pensar no quanto as duas vagabundas provavelmente haviam extorquido do pai deles ao longo dos anos.

Edward que passara os últimos dois dias descobrindo exatamente o quanto Esme Swan não extorquira Carlisle Cullen, percebeu que estava na hora de compartilhar algumas informações com a irmã, ainda que ela não fosse gostar muito.

— Elas não tiraram nada dele, Alice. Nada que eu possa ver. Você mesma pode checar os demonstrativos financeiros, se quiser. Meu palpite é de que, cada vez que Carlisle queria dar um presente a Esme Swan e ela recusava, ele acrescentava mais algumas ações ao fundo que começou para ela 12 anos atrás. Esme Swan simplesmente na sabia.

— Oh, com certeza ela sabia. — Alice parecia um belo dragão pronto para atacar. — Edward, ela sabia.

— Como quiser. — Edward não gastaria seu fôlego tentando convencer a irmã do contrário. Não lhe importava o que a irmã, ou qualquer outra pessoa, pensava. — Escute Alice. Para começar, esse dinheiro nunca foi parte da estrutura da empresa. Sempre esteve separado.

— Você não vai dar esse dinheiro a elas — falou Alice, determinada.

— Na verdade, eu já dei. E antes que recomece a falar como louca tenho algumas sugestões para lhe dar. Pare de ficar tão obcecada com as Swan. Pare de idolatrar um pai que nunca mereceu isso e comece a pensar se quer assumir a diretoria que lhe ofereci, em Sydney. Você seria ótima para o cargo, e lhe faria bem se afastar deste lugar e das lembranças que ele lhe traz. Não é saudável. Você está se tomando uma cópia de nossa mãe.

— Oh, estou mesmo? — retorquiu ela. — E desde quando você se tomou esse santo? Sempre odiou o que Esme Swan fez à nossa família, Edward. Sei disso.

— Talvez ela tenha sido apenas um catalisador. Talvez nós mesmos tenhamos criado uma família cheia de falhas. E talvez seja a hora de pararmos. — Edward respirou fundo e encarou a irmã, avaliando-a. Alice tinha 25 anos e, até onde ele sabia, nunca havia tido um relacionamento sério. Formara-se com louvores em administração e, depois, em psicologia. E, por culpa das atitudes do pai, acabara se transformando em uma mulher emocionalmente perturbada, com um ódio profundo por tudo o que dizia respeito às Swan. Essa era mais uma das razões para Carlisle Cullen arder nas profundezas do inferno.

— Paul Lahote está querendo ser transferido de volta da Austrália. Ele me seria útil aqui. E você poderia me ser útil lá. O que devo dizer a ele?

— Você quer que eu vá embora — disse Alice, encarando-o com os olhos verdes furiosos. — Por quê?

— Quero que seja feliz — respondeu Edward com a voz baixa. — Isso é assim tão errado?

— Você está diferente — retrucou-a. — Desde o acidente na montanha. Está mais pensativo, trabalhando mais do que nunca. O que aconteceu lá Edward?

—Nada que você quisesse saber.

— Mas eu quero saber.

— Vi a natureza mover a montanha. Percebi minha própria insignificância. E vi uma mulher se recusar a desistir de mim e de si mesma. Eu sobrevivi. O que mais você gostaria de saber?

— Ela foi corajosa? — perguntou Alice, irritada.

— Ela tem nome, Alice. E já foi sua melhor amiga, um dia. E, sim, Isabella foi corajosa, determinada, irritante, engenhosa e, quando voltamos para Queenstown, a atenção da imprensa a deixou aterrorizada, porque Isabella achou que eu fosse jogá-la aos leões. — Edward jogou a caneta sobre a mesa. — Você tem ideia do quanto eu me senti pequeno nesse momento? Como me senti furioso com ela por imaginar que eu seria capaz de uma coisa dessas? Isabella não confia em ninguém, Alie. Não permite que ninguém se aproxime.

Alice mordeu o lábio. — Eu tive que romper aquela amizade, Edward. A situação...

— Eu sei. — A precaução lutava contra a necessidade de dizer a verdade. — Quero ver Isabella de novo, Alie.

— Para quê?

— Talvez eu queira me aproximar dela.

A partir daí, a conversa piorou.

Alice não concordou em ser transferida para Sydney. E teve um ataque de raiva em relação ao interesse do irmão por Isabella Swan. Pouco antes de sair tempestuosamente da sala, ela disse a Edward que, se ainda lhe restasse um mínimo de consideração pela família, ele deveria levar duas loiras para a cama e ligar para ela, Alice, depois que estivesse com a libido sob controle e com o cérebro de volta à cabeça.

Caius Volturi, o segundo homem no comando da empresa, entrou no escritório de Edward pouco depois da saída tempestuosa de Alice. Caius também não se incomodou de bater e fechou a porta atrás de si.

— Problemas? — perguntou o homem, acomodando-se em uma cadeira.

— E desde quando Alice não foi um problema? — resmungou Edward. — É mimada e temperamental. Meu pai foi indulgente demais com minha irmã. Será que ela realmente espera que eu faça o mesmo?

Caius ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Sim. Falando nisso, se vocês estiverem planejando mais discussões aos gritos, sugiro que façam isso com um pouco mais de privacidade. As paredes são finas, Edward. Nesse momento já está correndo um bolão de apostas para saber quem serão as duas loiras. E há outra corrente apostando em uma ruiva.

— Em qual das duas possibilidades você apostou?

— Preciso de mais informações antes de me comprometer. Por que acha que estou aqui?

— Estava esperando que você tivesse as últimas estimativas sobre a limpeza em Silverlake.

— Eu lhe mandei isso há cinco minutos, seu déspota. Cheque seus e-mails.

Edward checou e lá estava. Ele abriu o arquivo e praguejou.

— Somos amigos há muitos anos, Edward — disse Caius, e Edward estreitou os olhos. Nos seis anos em que trabalhavam juntos e nos cinco anos de universidade antes disso, Caius jamais usara o argumento da amizade dele. — Não costumo questionar seu julgamento.

— Pode ir direto ao ponto — disse Edward.

— Está certo, farei isso. Sinceramente, não me importo com quem levará para a cama. Nunca assediou ninguém que trabalhasse para você e o que faz ou deixa de fazer com as mulheres nunca teve nenhum impacto sobre a Cullen Holdings. Serve apenas como alimento para fofocas.

— Isso deveria me tranquilizar de algum modo?

— Estou só lhe dando minha opinião.

— Continue.

— Está bem. Alice e Elizabeth não serão capazes de juntar votos para destituí-lo de seu cargo, Edward, mas você ainda precisa da cooperação delas. E se acha que pode se envolver com uma Swan e não enlouquecer sua irmã e sua mãe deve pensar melhor. Foi assim que as duas perderam Carlisle. E elas não vão aceitar tranquilamente perder você também. Vão lutar contra isso com todas as armas que tiverem.

— Meu pai conseguiu garantir a cooperação das duas.

— Você não é seu pai.

 **Edward quer continuar ver a Bella. O que vocês acham dessa decisão? E o que acharam da Alice?**

 **Respondendo os reviews:**

 **Guest:** Obrigada por comentar! Beijos.

 **Patylayne:** Pois é, Emmett foi importante para Bella já que foi praticamente o único que não a julgou pelos pecados da mãe. Eu não sei se você vai gostar da Alice. Eu, particularmente, achei a personagem bem irritante. Beijos.

 **Fantasminhas, fantasminhas apareçam! Beijos e até sexta-feira.**


	11. Chapter 9

**Desculpem-me se houver algum erro.**

 **Capítulo 9**

Aquele era o segundo funeral a que Edward comparecia em uma semana, só que daquela vez ele não estava sentado na primeira fileira. A honra duvidosa coubera à filha de Emmett, ao marido dela e aos filhos deles. Os três adolescentes haviam passado várias férias com o avô e, com certeza, guardariam a sabedoria das palavras de Emmett no fundo de seus corações. Edward observou a família sair, assim que a cerimônia terminou.

Ninguém mais estivera na montanha desde a noite da nevasca. A neve continuara a cair e a área, no momento, ainda era de grande risco.

— Logo — respondera ele em voz baixa quando a filha de Emmett lhe perguntara quando poderiam voltar a subir até a estação de esqui. — Assim que for seguro novamente, nós subiremos. Sei que é uma prioridade trazer as coisas de Emmett de lá.

Havia muitas prioridades naqueles dias exigindo a atenção dele.

— Meus pêsames. — Eram palavras que ofereciam pouco conforto, mas não havia outras. — Vamos sentir muita falta de Emmett. Silverlake não será a mesma sem ele.

Mais palavras, e nenhuma delas era o bastante...

Isabella e Esme Swan também estavam no funeral. Isabella, gloriosa em um vestido discreto e um elegante casaco negro. Altiva. Inacessível.

De tirar o fôlego.

Edward conseguiu evitá-la. Conseguiu não ficar encarando-a demais. Sabia que não deveria fazer o que estava pensando em fazer. Antes de qualquer coisa, porque não tinha tempo para isso.

Fora uma semana de trabalho duro, e havia mais pela frente. A confiança na empresa sofrerá um baque com a morte de Carlisle e com o que acontecera em Silverlake. Portanto, havia boas razões para ele não ir atrás de Isabella Swan.

Edward nem sempre era honesto com seus sentimentos e isso, às vezes, o envergonhava. Ele nutria sentimentos conflituosos pelos pais. E, desde adolescente, também não conseguia definir bem o que sentia por uma ruiva magrinha, com olhos muito grandes e uma mancha em sua reputação da qual jamais se livraria.

Agora percebia que, por trás do mito de Isabella Swan, a ladra de namorados alheios, havia uma mulher corajosa e forte que praticamente o carregara montanha acima e evitara que ele congelasse até a morte. Uma mulher com problemas, inseguranças e vulnerabilidades que tinha o poder de fazer com que ele, Edward, se sentisse grosseiro porque sabia que tivera responsabilidade em parte dos problemas de Isabella.

Edward ficou onde estava enquanto Isabella murmurava alguma coisa para a mãe e caminhava na direção dele com uma graciosidade que não ficara evidente na montanha. Roupas diferentes. Sapatos diferentes.

Ainda assim, Edward não conseguia entender como conseguira confundi-la com um rapaz.

Os machucados de Isabella não estavam mais visíveis, talvez por causa da maquiagem, e um sorriso leve curvava os lábios cheios e sedutores. Edward não esquecera. Nem da boca, nem do resto. E desejava muito ter esquecido.

— Minha mãe disse que você viria — murmurou Isabella. — Eu não tinha tanta certeza.

— Mas deveria ter.

— Foi uma bela cerimônia — disse ela, como se a conversa amena pudesse diminuir a força do comentário anterior, que o magoara profundamente.

— Sim.

— Vamos nos reunir no bar depois do enterro. Não se sinta pressionado para se juntar a nós, mas está convidado — continuou Isabella.

— Você finalmente vai me pagar aquele drinque, Ruiva?

— Essa é uma péssima ideia.

— Então as pessoas continuam falando.

— Talvez você devesse ouvi-las.

— Eu ouço. Foi você que veio até mim, Ruiva. Também não fui eu que sugeri que você não teria respeito o bastante por Emmett a ponto de ser capaz de não vir ao funeral dele. Não fiz nada.

Ele falou com raiva, e, Isabella ficou surpresa.

— Desculpe-me — disse ela, ruborizando. — Pela bobagem a respeito de você não vir ao funeral de Emmett. Eu sabia que alguém estaria aqui para representar a família Cullen. Talvez eu soubesse, sim, o tempo todo, que seria você. — Ela suspirou. — Talvez eu simplesmente não quisesse que você viesse.

— Está me magoando, Ruiva. De novo.

Isabella franziu o cenho e afastou o olhar.

— Tem conseguido dormir bem? — perguntou Edward em um tom severo. — Parece cansada.

— Você também parece. — Mas ela não o encarou quando falou.

— Muita coisa para fazer.

— Sim. Ouvi dizer que encontrou trabalho para todos os empregados de Silverlake. Foi fantástico de sua parte.

— Você não vai atribuir um motivo oculto para eu ter feito isso?

— Não — disse ela, baixinho, e os olhos deles se encontraram. Edward sentiu a respiração presa no peito. — Não vou fazer isso. Quanto à falta de sono, não poderia culpar o trabalho, já que não estou fazendo quase nada. Mas venho tendo pesadelos com a queda.

— Na gôndola?

— Sim.

— Isabella, me pergunte com o que eu tenho sonhado. Pergunte-me para onde eu vou quando fecho meus olhos à noite.

— Não sei se quero saber — disse ela.

Desconfiada. E com razão, já que vinha provocando um caos dentro dele. Edward se aproximou mais, e seus lábios roçaram os cabelos sobre a testa dela.

— Obrigado pelo convite para ir até o bar. Eu gostaria de ir, sim. Obrigado também por vir falar comigo, mesmo que tenha sido por mera educação. E, só para sua informação, quando fecho meus olhos à noite penso em lábios gulosos, em uma pele sedosa e em uma paixão como eu nunca senti antes. Pergunte-me para onde eu vou todas as noites, Ruiva.

Os olhos castanhos o encararam, arregalados e com uma expressão surpresa. E a boca era feita para ser beijada. Muitas vezes.

— Para onde? — sussurrou Isabella, em um murmúrio que era quase uma súplica e que só serviu para aumentar o calor que corria nas veias de Edward.

— Vou até você.

 **~~x~~**

— Os drinques são por conta da casa — disse Isabella, umas duas horas mais tarde, enquanto servia o uísque que restava em sua bandeja para um Edward Cullen perigosamente atraente. — Não sou eu que estou pagando.

— Obrigado por esclarecer — comentou-o, com a sombra de um sorriso nos olhos. A atmosfera no bar era alegre, apesar do luto. Alguém levara um antigo álbum de fotos, em que Emmett aparecia várias vezes. Para cada fotografia havia uma história e, para cada história, um brinde.

Encorajada pelo ambiente familiar, Isabella deixou o olhar se fixar nos lábios de Edward, curvados em um sorriso charmoso. Não era de admirar que as mulheres se jogassem em cima dele, aceitando qualquer migalha que lhes fosse oferecida. Edward tinha dinheiro e sabia como despertar o desejo de uma mulher.

Santo Deus, ele sabia tocar uma mulher como ninguém.

— Você estava dizendo...? — murmurou ele. Isabella sentiu o rosto quente e afastou os olhos dos lábios dele.

— Não, eu estava pensando — corrigiu ela. — No que você disse antes — continuou Isabella com cautela. — Acho que talvez tenham sido apenas as circunstâncias na montanha que tomaram o que fizemos tão... Extraordinário. Afinal, acabáramos de escapar da morte...

— E uma teoria válida — murmurou ele. — Você se incomoda de testarmos sua veracidade?

— Sim, me incomodo.

— Por quê? Tudo o que peço é um beijo.

— Acontece que já ouvi essa frase antes — disse Isabella, e encerrou a conversa, se afastando para pegar mais bebidas.

Quando ela olhou para trás, viu que Edward Cullen a observava. E estava sorrindo.

— Edward Cullen está aqui para brindar a Emmett, ou por sua causa? — perguntou Esme durante um momento de calmaria atrás do balcão.

— Para brindar — disse Isabella. — Mas vamos presumir que ele estivesse aqui por minha causa. Como faço para me livrar dele?

— Já tentou ignorá-lo?

— Ele é irritante demais para que eu consiga fazer isso. Esme ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— E verdade — resmungou Isabella.

— Já tentou fugir?

— Você costuma me dizer para não fugir.

— Depende da ameaça — murmurou Esme.

— Também já tentei afastá-lo, mas não está funcionando... Ao que parece, Edward Cullen gosto de ser insultado.

— Duvido — comentou Esme, secamente. — Não, o que ele gosta é de você estar se fazendo de difícil.

— Mas eu sou difícil — retrucou Isabella irritada.

Esme estendeu uma bandeja vazia à filha para que ela enchesse e acenou com a cabeça na direção da multidão que enchia o bar.

— Aí está o desafio.

— Minha mãe acha que se eu simplesmente ignorá-lo, você irá embora — disse Isabella a Edward quando o encontrou novamente sozinho.

— Ela pode estar certa — disse ele em um tom simpático. — Tente.

Isabella se afastou carrancuda e o ouviu dar uma risada.

Na próxima vez em que os dois se falaram, foi ele quem começou a conversa.

— Meu advogado não teve retomo a respeito daqueles documentos que eu lhe dei — falou ele.

— Isso é porque eles ainda estão pousados sobre o balcão da cozinha do bar.

— Por quê?

— Eu não sabia sobre aquelas propriedades — respondeu Isabella com firmeza. — E não as quero.

— Isso é o que está dizendo — retrucou-o. — Mas se realmente for verdade, ainda precisa decidir o que vai fazer com elas.

— Não posso simplesmente recusá-las e você fica com as terras?

Edward deu um sorrisinho.

— Sinto muito, mas não é assim que funciona. Arrume um advogado, Isabella. Esse é o melhor conselho que posso lhe dar.

— Sua mãe deve estar... — interrompeu Isabella de repente.

— A palavra que está procurando é humilhada — disse Edward. — Alice está enraivecida. E eu simplesmente quero os documentos longe da minha responsabilidade.

— Não está ressentido?

— Estou muito, ressentido — retrucou-o. — Principalmente porque meu querido pai esperou até estar morto para tomar público o quanto estimava sua mãe. E deixou a meu cargo lidar com as consequências.

— O que mais ele lhe deixou? — perguntou Isabella em voz baixa. — Carlisle não se esqueceria de você. Ele tinha tanto orgulho de você.

— Eu detenho 40 por cento das ações da empresa. Era o que eu queria. Alice também controla uma quantidade significativa, embora não se saiba se era isso o que ela queria. Minha mãe sempre foi acionista da empresa. Agora ela tem um percentual maior. A verdade é que havia muito para dividir e Carlisle providenciou para que todos tivessem o bastante. Mas alguns de nós precisamos trabalhar mais do que os outros para manter o patrimônio.

— Quanto vai custar para reabrir Silverlake? — perguntou Isabella, hesitante. Edward passou a mão pela testa, como se ainda fosse um menino que não estava conseguindo pensar direito.

— Muito — murmurou ele. — Estou cuidando disso.

— Talvez seja melhor esquecer um pouco tudo isso pelo resto da noite — falou Isabella. — Quer outro drinque?

— Não. Quero...

—... Comer alguma coisa? Sue está terminando de preparar a comida.

— Quero sair daqui — disse Edward, a voz baixa e rouca. — Com você. E antes que volte a repetir que não é uma boa ideia, deixe-me dizer que sei disso.

— Então por que...?

— Talvez eu tenha a esperança de que assim conseguirei tirá-la da minha cabeça.

— E se não funcionar?

— Então vai tudo para o inferno. — Ele parecia exausto. Impaciente. E muito, muito atraente. —Você vem, ou não?

Talvez tenha sido a honestidade brutal das palavras dele ou a percepção de todo o fogo que corria sob a calma aparente.

— Está certo. — Isabella torcia as mãos, nervosa. Edward percebeu o gesto, mas não fez nenhum comentário. Apenas observou. E esperou. — Dê-me mais uma hora aqui, para servir a comida e encontrar alguém para ficar no meu lugar. Então pegarei meu casaco.

O carro de Edward era uma maravilha da engenharia automotiva, com o interior absolutamente luxuoso. Isabella se acomodou no banco de couro e afastou a própria realidade da mente. Ela nem sequer tinha um carro.

— Aonde vamos?

— Para a minha casa.

— Podemos tomar sorvete?

— Se quiser.

 **Sorvete? Acho que vai ter bem mais do que sorvete.**

 **Respondendo os reviews:**

 **Patylayne:** Também achei essa Alice muito fútil. Infelizmente, não terá Jasper. Essa história é focada mais no Edward e Bella. Beijos.

 **Guest:** Obrigada por comentar! Beijos.

 **Cheiva:** Oi flor! Fico feliz que tenha voltada a acompanhar minhas adaptações e também fico feliz por estar gostando. Beijos.

 **Duda Maciel:** Kkkkkkkkkk pensei a mesma coisa quando ela apareceu. Se eu fizer capítulos maiores, a história acaba rápido demais. Beijos.

 **Até terça-feira.**


	12. Chapter 10

**Desculpem-me se houver algum erro.**

 **Capítulo 10**

Eles pararam para comprar sorvete em uma loja da cidade, e seguiram para a casa de Edward, nos arredores de Queenstown.

A casa lembrava muito o carro dele: absolutamente funcional linda e cara. O homem vivia com todo o conforto. Mobília de couro escuro; metros e metros de madeira cintilante em bancos, balaustradas, estantes e balcões; e tapetes grossos de lã cor de marfim. Tudo muito bem arrumado.

Assim que entrou, Edward jogou o casaco nas costas de uma cadeira e o paletó sobre um banco da cozinha.

A lareira, enorme, estava pronta para ser acesa. Bastou acender um fósforo para terminar o serviço.

— Você tem uma diarista — disse Isabella, deixando o sorvete que haviam comprado sobre o balcão da cozinha e despindo o próprio casaco.

— Sim.

— Que o mima bastante — acrescentou ela, enquanto Edward pegava uma travessa com brownies.

— Isso também é verdade. Seu nome é Sarah e ela trabalha para a família desde antes de eu nascer. Mas hoje só cuida da minha casa.

— Além de mimado, o favorito da família.

— Não, essa seria Alice — disse ele sem rancor.

Mas Alice Cullen não era um assunto que Isabella gostaria de abordar. Ela se virou para examinar a vista das janelas altas que davam para o lago.

— Como é crescer como herdeiro de Carlisle Cullen? Sabendo que um dia você terá muito poder, responsabilidade e riqueza. Isso algum dia passou por sua cabeça?

— De vez em quando — respondeu ele. — E nesses momentos meu pai sempre dava um jeito de me arrumar um emprego de férias bem modesto em uma das empresas do grupo, do qual eu retomava com a devida noção da realidade.

— E agora, que o poder está em suas mãos? — Edward soltou a gravata e abriu o botão de cima da camisa social branca. Ele estava servindo sorvete sobre os brownies. — Quem irá lhe dar a noção de realidade?

— Provavelmente ninguém — disse ele, com um sorriso travesso. — Pode contar com a minha arrogância.

— Por isso me trouxe aqui? — perguntou Isabella. — Como uma exibição de arrogância e poder? Um aviso para sua família de que você não está mais sob controle?

— Não — respondeu Edward, entregando um dos pratos de doce a ela. — Você não é parte de nenhum jogo de poder da família Cullen.

— Está planejando descarregar seu desejo de vingança em mim por conta dos pecados da minha mãe? — quis saber ela. — Pretende fazer com que eu me apaixone por você, para então me abandonar?

— Não. Eu já lhe disse por que a convidei para vir até aqui, Isabella.

— É verdade. — O sorvete estava delicioso e o brownie ainda melhor. — Você quer me tirar de sua cabeça. E eu gostaria de tirá-lo da minha. Também estou aqui para isso. — Isabella caminhou até a lareira. Não sabia para onde aquilo iria levá-la. Optara pela fachada de mulher rígida, cheia de sarcasmo e utilizando todos os mecanismos de defesa possíveis para criar o máximo de distância. — Sua casa é linda. É para cá que traz todas as suas mulheres?

Edward estreitou os olhos. Isabella ignorou o silêncio hostil. As chamas queimavam as costas dela e o sorvete deslizava por sua garganta, uma combinação sempre agradável.

— Fogo na lareira, uma sala aconchegante. Aposto que o quarto também é espetacular.

— Aonde quer chegar?

— Só quero me certificar de que essa é uma situação comum para você, no que se refere à sedução, que não tem nada memorável. Estou gostando muito do fogo. E do brownie. O ambiente luxuoso também é muito atraente. Difícil de esquecer. Acho que você tem uma vantagem óbvia.

— Está falando sem parar, Ruiva. — O que, a contar pelo sorriso no rosto de Edward, estava divertindo-o muito.

— Desculpe-me. — Ela realmente estava tagarelando. — Deve ser nervosismo. — Mais do que o usual.

O sorriso de Edward ficou mais largo.

— Esse seu sorriso não ajuda muito — comentou Isabella. — E agora? Como quer fazer as coisas?

— Bem, normalmente eu começaria com uma conversa agradável e com alguns elogios, mas acho que estaria perdendo meu tempo. Além do mais, eu não gostaria de sobrecarregá-la com nada memorável demais.

Isabella desconfiava de que já era tarde demais para isso. Era melhor se concentrar no sorvete e no brownie. Mas Edward se aproximou, tirou o prato da mão dela e o deixou sobre o consolo da lareira. Isabella o encarou.

— Mesmo se for o que estiver pensando, por favor, não diga que prefere os doces a mim — sussurrou ele. — Que o brownie e o sorvete foram memoráveis. Eu posso considerar como um desafio.

Então Edward passou os dedos pela curva do maxilar de Isabella e abriu sua boca com o polegar. Ele tocou os lábios dela com os dele. Não como um castigo, mas gentilmente, exigindo muito pouco em retorno.

Isabella se sentiu ainda mais faminta por ele. Então Edward sorriu, se afastou e devolveu o prato a ela.

— O que foi isso? — perguntou Isabella desconfiada.

— Foi um beijo.

— Não acho que você fez o seu melhor.

Ele abriu um sorriso lento e delicioso.

— Esse é o objetivo.

— Ah. — Ela terminou a última colher do doce e passou o dedo pelo sorvete que restara no prato. — Você sabe que essa noite vai terminar muito, muito mal para nós.

— Estou contando com isso, Ruiva. — O olhar de Edward acompanhava o movimento do dedo dela. Talvez ele pensasse que ela estava tentando fazer um showzinho de sedução. Isabella sabia que poderia fazer isso. Poderia levar o dedo aos lábios, lambê-lo e observar os olhos de Edward escurecerem.

Em vez disso, ela levou o dedo aos lábios dele e esperou para ver o que Edward faria.

Ele conseguiu manter o mínimo de autocontrole, enquanto enfiava o dedo de Isabella na boca e saboreava o que ela lhe oferecera.

Edward passou as mãos pelos cabelos de Isabella e puxou-a para um beijo de verdade depois disso, então cedeu ao desejo que o atormentava há dias. Não reprimiu nada, e Isabella também não, parecia que estavam de volta ao saco de dormir. Doçura e trevas, e um beijo que beirava a reverência quando os lábios dos dois se encontraram e suas línguas se tocaram.

Ele precisava disso. Precisava dela. Não sabia por que, sabia que era uma péssima ideia, mas não conseguia se importar com nada disso.

A camisa de Edward foi à primeira peça a ser despida, Isabella estava com pressa, ele não, pois ainda não se saciara com o beijo. Mas, pouco tempo depois, Edward encontrou o zíper do vestido dela e se deleitou com os ombros macios e com a mulher à sua frente, que o encarava como se conhecesse cada canto da alma dele, como se o aceitasse assim mesmo e o estimulasse a pegar o que quisesse, mandando para o diabo as consequências.

E havia o vale onde os ombros dela encontravam o pescoço. E a curva do seio quando ele a pegou e a carregou para o sofá, deitando-a e ficando de joelhos à sua frente. Pernas longas, abertas. Mais beijos. Mais pele sedosa.

— Era assim que você se lembrava? — sussurrou Isabella, observando-o. Uma chama esguia com a alma de uma sereia.

— Não.

— Mas está bom? — Ela colocou os lábios no pescoço dele, que jogou a cabeça para trás para permitir um melhor acesso.

— Bom. — Edward passou as mãos pelas coxas dela e sob o vestido. Isabella não o deteve quando ele alcançou a curva de seu traseiro e a puxou contra o corpo. Ao contrário, encorajou-o.

Não demorou muito para que as calças dele se juntassem à pilha de roupas. Então outro beijo, que ameaçou destruí-lo, e foi à vez de despirem a calcinha de Isabella.

— Há algo que quero de você — sussurrou Edward os dedos encontrando o calor da seda. Ele observou o rosto dela enquanto deslizava lentamente para dentro do seu corpo. Observou os olhos de Isabella ficando nublados e o desejo dominá-la.

— Peça — sussurrou ela, enquanto arqueava o corpo para recebê-lo, e então impedindo que ele falasse ao puxar a boca dele para junto da sua. — Peça. — Havia uma nova tensão na voz e no corpo dela enquanto Edward ajustava o ângulo de seu corpo de modo a roçar no lugar certo.

— Desta vez, quando estiver chegando ao clímax, espere por mim.

— Não seriamos melhor se nós não tivéssemos orgasmos simultâneos de estremecer, o mundo? — murmurou ela. — Poderia ser um pouco memorável demais, e não é isso o que queremos.

— Veja por outro ângulo. — Edward passou as costas da mão pelos seios dela e, quando Isabella fechou os olhos e ofegou, ele encheu a mão e arremeteu mais fundo dentro do corpo dela. Uma das mãos permanecia no quadril de Isabella, enquanto a outra brincava com o mamilo rígido. Edward voltou a arremeter, lenta e firmemente. — Você provavelmente vai detestar isto.

— Você está certo. — Mais uma arremetida e o gemido de Isabella. — Certíssimo. Vou odiar isto.

— Beije-me — sussurrou ele, e foi o que ela fez. Só um beijo, que fariam durar para sempre.

Havia noites que passavam muito rápido e outras que passavam lentamente. Aquela pareceu demorar uma eternidade e Isabella saboreou cada momento.

Edward Cullen era um enigma, mas na cama uma coisa ficava bem clara. Ele dava mais do que exigia, porém exigia rendição absoluta. Edward era fascinado pelas costas de uma mulher e Isabella deixou que ele ficasse por trás dela mais de uma vez durante a noite. Ele amava a delicadeza do corpo dela e o modo como caíam seus cabelos. Ele exigiu paciência para logo, propositalmente, fazer com que ela a perdesse completamente. E tinha um jeito lento e gostoso de tocá-la com a boca, com as mãos, que fazia Isabella ter vontade de gritar.

E no frio que precedia o amanhecer, quando o membro de Edward voltou a ficar rígido dentro dela novamente, ele mal conseguia falar ao dizer que ela estava quase o matando.

— Eu já o vi semimorto — murmurou ela, enquanto o deitava de costas e fazia amor com ele com uma paciência recém-aprendida. — E não é assim.

Algum tempo depois, ele provou que ela estava certa.

Quando Isabella acordou, se viu em uma cama enorme, com lençóis brancos como a neve, uma coberta quente sobre seu corpo e o sol entrando pelas cortinas finas na janela. Seu amante de cabelos cor de ébano e olhos verdes não estava à vista.

Edward não estava no chuveiro, mas Isabella aproveitou para tomar um banho delicioso. Ela fora para a cama de Edward por vontade própria, para satisfazer uma necessidade, disse a si mesma. Para tentar descobrir exatamente o que acontecera no alto da montanha. Para ver se sentiria da mesma forma.

Uau... Acontecera de novo.

Isabella terminou o banho e se secou. Ela tomou a vestir a roupa que usara na véspera e aplicou o pouco de maquiagem que trazia na bolsa, tentando não se preocupar muito com o que aconteceria a partir dali.

Edward também não estava na sala de estar.

Nem na cozinha.

A diarista, por outro lado, estava.

Sarah deu uma olhada em Isabella, fechou os olhos e murmurou um palavrão que não combinava em nada com sua aparência de avó. Quando a mulher abriu os olhos novamente, Isabella estava no mesmo lugar. Com o corpo meio enfiado no casaco, parecendo assustada e prestes a fugir, mas sem dúvida ali. Sem dúvida alguém que Sarah não esperara ver.

— Acho que será melhor pularmos as apresentações — disse Isabella, aparentando muito mais tranquilidade do que sentia. — Eu, ahn... — Ela estava tendo dificuldades para encontrar a outra manga do casaco. — Edward está por aí?

— Não.

— Ele não está na casa, ou não está neste cômodo?

— São 11h20. Edward está no trabalho. — Sarah cerrou os lábios por um instante antes de continuar. — Ele disse para deixá-la dormir.

— Gentil da parte dele. — Isabella finalmente encontrou a outra manga do casaco. — O que mais Edward disse?

— Nada — Sarah estava abrindo algum tipo de massa de doce. E a mulher não parecia muito inclinada a nenhum tipo de hospitalidade. — Absolutamente nada.

— Teria café pronto?

— Não.

— E chá?

O olhar que Sarah lhe dirigiu não tinha um pingo de boa vontade.

— E quanto a um bloco e uma caneta?

— Sinto muito. Não temos nem um, nem outro.

— Muito bem — retrucou Isabella furiosa diante de uma hostilidade tão óbvia. — Ultima pergunta, prometo. Você vai chamar um táxi para pegar Isabella Swan na casa de Edward Cullen, ou eu mesma terei que fazer isso?

 **O que acharam do capítulo? Essa Sarah foi super desagradável.**

 **Hoje estou sem tempo para responder os reviews, mas queria agradecer a camille, Guest, Duda Maciel, Taise Nogueira por terem dedicado alguns minutinhos para escrever uma review. Meninas, vocês são demais.**

 **Sexta-feira tem mais!**


	13. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Edward não sabia o que dera nele para sair correndo de casa, deixando Isabella dormindo em sua cama.

Ele disse a si mesmo que ela provavelmente não esperaria que ele ficasse, já que era meio da semana e ele precisava trabalhar. E quase conseguiu se convencer de que a deixara dormindo para que Isabella se recuperasse das noites que passara sem dormir.

Tentou ignorar o medo profundo que sentira ao acordar naquela manhã. A sensação terrível de que ao levar Isabella para a cama novamente acabara cometendo o maior erro de sua vida.

Tudo o que sempre quisera, do prazer mais intenso até a profunda satisfação depois... Isabella lhe dera tudo. Puro erotismo contido em um corpo belo e desejável. Eles haviam feito tudo e mais alguma coisa e, ao tentar tirá-la de sua cabeça, ao tentar saciar seu apetite por Isabella, ele se enrolara muito mais.

Não conseguia parar de pensar nela. Queria muito mais de Isabella.

Edward ouviu a batida, mas a porta do escritório foi aberta por Alice, antes que ele pudesse dizer alguma coisa. Ela carregava uma pasta com mais papéis para acrescentar aos que já estavam sob a mesa dele.

— Preciso falar com você sobre a reforma no Shore Hotel — disse Alice abruptamente.

— Estou escutando.

— Não vou conseguir mantê-la dentro do orçamento.

— Por que não?

— O bombeiro disse que os canos na ala mais antiga estão em péssimo estado e precisam ser trocados.

— Você não contou com isso no orçamento original?

— Não.

Edward fechou os olhos.

— Me passou despercebido, está bem? — disse Alice, tensa.

— Está bem. — Edward abriu os olhos e olhou com severidade para a irmã. — Quanto isso vai custar?

— Eu cortei o máximo de custos possível em outras áreas. Alguns móveis mais caros podem esperar.

— Quanto Alice?

— Mais 3,2 milhões de dólares.

Não era pouca coisa. Edward olhou para a pasta na mão de Alice, com um olhar resignado.

— Esse é o novo orçamento?

— Sim.

— Deixe aqui. Darei uma olhada e passarei para o Caius. Você pode pegá-los com ele, depois.

— Edward, sinto muito. Sei que não precisamos de despesas extras neste momento. Eu deveria ter levado mais em consideração a idade do prédio e previsto potenciais custos extras.

— E está fazendo isso agora. — Edward controlou a vontade de fazer um comentário mais ácido. — Mais alguma coisa?

— Sim. O que você fez com Sarah?

— Com Sarah? — Ele não fizera nada. Nada a não ser pedir a ela que não acordasse a mulher em sua cama. Não mencionara nomes. O que provavelmente fora um erro. — Por quê?

— Ela ligou mais cedo para dizer que tinha ido embora para casa antes da hora, que queria se aposentar de vez, e que você precisava encontrar uma nova diarista. Parecia aborrecida.

— E mesmo? — resmungou Edward irritado.

— Ei, não tenho culpa de nada — disse Alice. — Sou apenas o mensageiro.

— Mensagem recebida.

— O que vai fazer? — quis saber Alice.

— Para conseguir mais três milhões de dólares para sua reforma? Ainda não sei. — Ele tinha o propósito de cortar custos na empresa. Havia muito a ser feito. — Vai ter que deixar isso por minha conta.

— Estou falando a respeito de Sarah — disse a irmã. — Quer que eu fale com ela e tente descobrir o que aconteceu?

— Não. O problema é meu e eu o resolverei.

Quando Edward voltou para casa, à noite, viu que Sarah havia deixado um pedido de demissão escrito à mão em uma folha de papel sobre o balcão da cozinha.

Estava sem diarista. Sem Isabella. E profundamente mal-humorado.

Edward passara o dia pensando em todas as objeções possíveis para não dar continuidade a um relacionamento com Isabella Swan. E conseguira descartar cada uma delas.

A família dele não a aprovava — sem dúvida, Edward saíra ao pai no que se referia a egoísmo emocional, porque naquele momento ele não estava dando a mínima importância para o fato de a irmã e a mãe aprovarem ou não seu relacionamento com Isabella Swan.

A harmonia da empresa exigia toda a atenção dele. Isso era o que parecia no momento, mas os planos em longo prazo de Edward incluíam uma divisão saudável entre trabalho e lazer.

Havia bastante espaço na vida dele para uma mulher. Ela só precisava ser a mulher certa.

Isabella era esquiva — apesar de toda a generosidade dela em compartilhar o próprio corpo, como acontecera na noite anterior, sua mente e seu coração permaneciam inacessíveis. Ela não confiava facilmente. Não confiava nele. E sem dúvida não ajudara muito deixá-la sozinha pela manhã, tendo que lidar com uma diarista hostil ao acordar. Isso sem mencionar o modo como ele, Edward, rotulara a noite como nada mais do que uma tentativa de tirá-la dá cabeça.

Parabéns Edward... Ao que parecia, estava na hora de lidar com aquela tendência a se sabotar.

E Isabella não estava retomando os telefonemas dele.

Edward pegou uma cerveja, ligou a televisão para quebrar o silêncio e foi até o quarto. Ele se despiu, bebeu metade da cerveja e se encaminhou para o banheiro. Ao abrir a porta do Box, antes de entrar no chuveiro, teve uma surpresa. Alguém usara os azulejos para escrever um bilhete com uma caneta permanente. Os lábios de Edward se curvaram em um sorriso antes mesmo de ele terminar de ler a mensagem.

 _Lista de pendências de Edward._

 _Comprar canetas e um bloco (de acordo com sua diarista, você não tem nenhum)._

 _Esconder as canetas e o bloco (da diarista, mas em um lugar onde as convidadas que passem a noite possam encontrar)._

 _Definir para mim a expressão "tirar da cabeça". Não parece ter o significado que eu achava que tinha._

Havia dois números de telefone no final. Um número do trabalho e outro, de um telefone celular, para onde ele, passara o dia ligando.

Edward voltou ao quarto, pegou o telefone ao lado da cama e voltou a digitar o número de celular. Dessa vez, Isabella atendeu.

— Recebi seu bilhete — murmurou ele. — Onde você está?

— Em Christchürch. No meu apartamento. Acabei de entrar.

Ela estava a sete horas de distância. Isso não agradava Edward.

— Sinto muito, mas tive que vir. Preciso trabalhar amanhã — acrescentou Isabella, diante do silêncio dele.

— Entendo.

— Sua diarista não gosta de mim.

— Minha diarista se demitiu. Acho que o grafite nos ladrilhos provocou isso.

Isabella ficou em silêncio por algum tempo.

— Sinto muito — murmurou ela, por fim, constrangida. — Eu não deveria tê-la provocado. E só passar um pouco de óleo que os azulejos ficarão limpos. Mas temo não poder fazer nada em relação a meu sobrenome ou ao horror que sua diarista sentiu quando me viu. Eu o avisei.

— Em primeiro lugar, eu a escutei. E em segundo lugar, pare de me alertar, Ruiva. Não preciso disso. Na próxima vez em que você vier aqui, terei uma diarista que conheça o próprio lugar.

Ela ficou mais algum tempo em silêncio, e Edward desejou poder ver seu rosto e ler sua mente.

— A sobrinha de Sue está procurando um trabalho de meio expediente — falou Isabella, por fim. — Ela nos ajuda no bar, quando está muito cheio. É trabalhadeira.

— Quantos anos?

— Oh... 20, talvez.

— Os fofoqueiros de plantão vão dizer que estou levando a garota para a cama.

— Você se importa?

— Ela vai se importar?

— Você pode conversar com a moça e descobrir.

Edward deu um gole na cerveja e, ainda nu, voltou ao banheiro para ler novamente a lista de Isabella.

— Para que você queria a caneta e o papel?

— Eu estava tentando ser educada. Queria lhe avisar que estava voltando para Christchürch.

— Você vai fugir do que está acontecendo entre nós, Isabella?

— Foi você quem fez isso — respondeu ela com a voz tranquila. — Não sei o que quer de mim, Edward. Uma relação casual? Secreta? Ainda está tentando me tirar da cabeça?

— Não sei — respondeu Edward, tentando ler a expressão do próprio rosto no espelho. — Pelo que sei você poderia estar tentando se vingar em mim dos pecados do meu pai. Isso demonstra bem o quanto de confiança há entre nós. Nenhuma. E não sei se... — O rosto no espelho não tinha respostas para ele. —... Não sei se conseguiríamos superar isso. Tudo o que sei é que quero vê-la novamente. Essa é a única certeza que eu tenho.

— Você gostaria de me visitar em Christchürch, um dia desses? — Foi um convite hesitante, mas Edward se agarrou a ele, pois sabia o enorme passo que representava.

— Quando?

— Isso foi um sim?

— Sim. Quando?

— Neste fim de semana?

— Sim. Estou soando desesperado?

— Só um pouquinho — murmurou ela, com um sorriso na voz. — Mas gosto quando você soa desesperado, confuso e ansioso para ter mais de mim. Alguma coisa precisa equilibrar essa falta de confiança gritante entre nós.

— Fico feliz por você aprovar. — Pela primeira vez naquele dia, Edward se sentiu relaxar. — Preciso de você aqui, Ruiva. Por que não está aqui?

— Continue falando — sussurrou ela. — Estou falando sério. Sinta-se à vontade para descrever as mínimas coisas que você faria comigo se eu estivesse aí.

— Da próxima vez. — Edward abaixou os olhos para o membro que rapidamente ficara rígido. — Você conseguiu dormir um pouco, esta manhã?

— Consegui, obrigada.

— Onde você mora? Posso estar aí na sexta-feira à noite.

— Você tem um papel e uma caneta?

— Não, tenho azulejos brancos e uma caneta permanente.

Isabella lhe deu o endereço.

— Você virá de carro ou de avião?

— De avião.

— Eu não tenho carro, por isso não me ofereço para pegá-lo no aeroporto — disse Isabella, com uma ponta de preocupação na voz que fez com que Edward franzisse o cenho. — Meu estilo de vida é muito simples, Edward. Não espere nada grandioso. O lugar é modesto.

— Estarei aí por volta das 21h — falou ele. — E só para sua informação, não estou indo pelo cenário, Isabella. Estou indo por sua causa.

— Vou me esforçar para não desapontá-lo. — E com isso, Isabella desligou.

— Esse é o problema, Ruiva — murmurou ele, enquanto colocava o fone novamente sobre a base. — Você não me desaponta.

Edward suspirou e entrou no chuveiro. Ele relanceou o olhar para o bilhete na parede e abriu a água o mais fria possível.

 **Estou sem tempo para responder os reviews, mas, eu queria agradecer quem dedicou uns minutinhos para escrever um review: leh siqueira, Guest, camille, Guest, Duda Maciel, Theslenn, Taise Nogueira. Meninas, vocês são demais!**

 **Beijos e até sexta-feira!**


	14. Chapter 12

**Desculpem-me se houver algum erro.**

 **Capítulo 12**

A noite de sexta-feira chegou e Edward estava na casa de Isabella por volta das 21h. Ele usava um terno que, por sinal, lhe caía muito bem. Mas a roupa era o símbolo de uma vida profissional da qual ela sabia muito pouco e de responsabilidades que iam além das que costumava ter um homem comum.

Isabella, por sua vez, gostava de aproveitar as pequenas coisas da vida. A calma e o silêncio. Sonhar e respirar fundo. No mundo dela havia muita contemplação. Ela precisava disso para recarregar a própria criatividade. Edward provavelmente não consideraria isso como trabalho.

Fora ele quem dissera, no alto da montanha, antes de saber quem ela era. "Ao que parece, ela se considera uma artista."

— Entre — disse Isabella, nervosa, abrindo a porta para o homem que poderia lhe magoar muito. Entre e veja a minha vida e o modo como escolhi viver. Aquele não era um convite que ela costumava fazer com frequência.

O apartamento era alugado, mas era uma conquista e tudo o que havia dentro dele pertencia a Isabella. Era uma bela parte do mundo dela, se a pessoa soubesse para onde olhar, e como olhar.

Isabella já abrira uma garrafa de vinho e a deixara sobre a mesa. O jantar seria uma paella de frutos do mar, uma das receitas de Sue.

Ela trocara de roupa três vezes antes de se decidir por jeans desbotados e uma camiseta preta de decote alto e mangas longas. Prendera os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo com uma echarpe de seda nas cores do arco-íris. Não era alta-costura, mas também não era o balcão de liquidação.

O que ele veria?

— Entre — disse ela novamente, já que Edward permanecera parado onde estava encarando-a. Por fim, ele entrou, e deixou a bolsa e a pasta no chão. E ainda não dissera uma palavra.

— Não sei muito bem como funciona essa coisa de passar o fim de semana com uma mulher — murmurou Edward, por fim. — Nunca fiz isso antes. Diga-me se eu estiver fazendo alguma coisa errada.

Quando Isabella deu por si, já estava nos braços dele, capturada pelo beijo voraz de Edward, que a fazia sentir-se a pessoa mais importante do mundo.

Foi preciso muito esforço para não se deixar levar e continuar exatamente do ponto em que haviam parado.

— Temos vinho — disse Isabella ofegante, quando, por fim, ele a soltou. — Foi Esme quem o escolheu e ela entende de vinhos. E bom, mesmo não sendo dos mais caros.

— E tem você — sussurrou Edward. — Não dá para competir.

Mas ele se sentou à mesa, enquanto Isabella tirava a paella do fogo e servia o vinho. O corpo dele relaxou um pouco, mesmo que seus olhos não se afastassem do rosto dela.

— É uma de suas criações? — perguntou Edward, apontando para um desenho preso na porta da geladeira.

— Sim. — Era um dos primeiros, e continuava sendo um dos melhores que ela já fizera.

— É bom.

— Esse desenho tem um lugar especial no meu coração. Foi por causa dele que consegui meu emprego. A propósito, não foi seu pai que o conseguiu para mim.

— Isabella, não podemos simplesmente...

— Deixar isso para lá? Sim. Lamento o que disse. E nem sei por que falei isso, já que queria tanto ter você aqui, vendo as minhas coisas. — Ela respirou fundo. — Vamos tentar de novo. Sim, a personagem é chamada de Junkyard Angel e é uma das minhas favoritas. Gosta dela?

— Gosto. — Edward examinou o desenho com uma atenção que a deixou feliz. — Há alguma coisa nela... Fragilidade e sofisticação. Cautela e força. Ela me lembra de você.

— Acho que há uma parte de mim nela. Do coração direto para o papel. Esses são sempre os melhores trabalhos. — Isabella deu um gole rápido no vinho. Agora era sua vez de relaxar e se abrir um pouco mais. — No momento, meu chefe está me fazendo desenhar deuses nórdicos prontos para a batalha. Não são o meu forte e estou tentando consertar isso.

— Como?

— Você acreditaria se eu dissesse que é passando um bom tempo jogando games de guerra na internet? — Como Edward não riu e não fez nenhum comentário sobre aquilo não ser trabalho de verdade, ela continuou. — Os games servem como inspiração, mas o verdadeiro pulo do gato é colocar alguma coisa de si mesmo no papel, o que toma o desenho vivo.

— Que características os deuses nórdicos precisam ter obrigatoriamente?

— Chifres. Muito cabelo. Peito à mostra. Armas. A mitologia os coloca como sendo de fogo e gelo. A avalanche me fez ter um novo respeito pelo gelo. Estou boa no que se refere a terrores provocados pelo gelo. — Isabella estremeceu. — O que ainda não consegui encontrar direito foi o fogo neles. E um rosto. Estou com uma enorme, dificuldade para encontrar o rosto certo. — Ela olhou para Edward, inclinou a cabeça, e o provocou.

— Talvez eu use o seu rosto.

— Talvez eu deixe você usar. — Ele sorria e parecia bem mais relaxado que antes.

— O que acha da minha casa? — perguntou Isabella, tentando parecer despreocupada, como se a opinião dele não se importa. — Eu lhe disse que não era nada grandioso, mas sou eu mesma que pago. O aluguel está na média do mercado. Seu pai não é o dono deste apartamento. Eu mesma fiz questão de checar isso.

— Eu também chequei — murmurou ele. — Me desculpe pelas acusações que lhe fiz na montanha, sobre as coisas que meu pai supostamente havia feito por você. Eu estava errado. Posso ver que você vem abrindo seu próprio caminho na vida, Isabella. E admiro isso. Exige coragem, determinação, fé. Mas a verdade é que já vi todas essas qualidades em você na montanha. Estou começando a vê-la com mais clareza, Isabella. E começo a confiar no que vejo. Você precisa parar de se preocupar com isso.

As coisas progrediram mais facilmente depois disso.

A receita de paella de Sue não desapontou, o vinho era bom e, quanto à companhia... Bem, essa foi soberba.

Edward a ajudou a tirar a mesa depois que eles terminaram e a surpresa deve ter ficado clara no rosto de Isabella, porque ele riu e implicou com ela por causa disso.

— Você tem uma imagem muito estranha de como é a minha vida — disse ele. — Sim, eu tenho, ou tinha uma diarista. Mas isso não significa que eu nunca lave um prato.

— Muito bem, mas você já foi lavador de pratos?

— Quando eu tinha 13 anos. Queria que meu pai me desse um emprego e ele fez o que eu pedi. Fui lavador de pratos em um de nossos hotéis. Aprendi tudo sobre a Cullen Holdings começando de baixo, Isabella. Venho aprendendo há 16 anos e sempre fui muito cobrado.

— Acredito em você — disse ela. — Não quis dizer que não sabia trabalhar, Edward. E só que... Você é um homem que tem tudo. Ainda não consegui descobrir exatamente o quê está fazendo aqui. Olho para você nesse seu terno elegante, penso nas responsabilidades que pesam sobre seus ombros e me pergunto se está no lugar certo.

— É apenas um terno — comentou Edward, com a voz tranquila. — Você também precisa olhar mais de perto, Isabella, se quiser ver quem eu sou realmente. — Ele a prendeu entre a pia e seu abraço. — Pode fazer isso por mim?

— Sim — sussurrou ela. — Sim.

Edward fechou os olhos, apoiou a testa na dela e, por um instante, se sentiu em paz. Fora isso o que o pai sentira quando tinha Esme Swan nos braços? Essa sensação de estar em casa? Não era de espantar que ele nunca houvesse conseguido desistir dela.

— Faça amor comigo, Isabella. Por favor — pediu ele com a voz rouca. Isabella suspirou e o beijou delicadamente nos lábios antes de se afastar. Ela o pegou pela mão e o levou para um quarto pequeno, dominado por uma cama grande e antiga, de quatro colunas.

Havia mais desenhos decorando as paredes do quarto. Um preso sobre o outro, todos competindo por atenção, alguns em preto e branco, outros coloridos, todos maravilhosos. Aquele era o lugar de Isabella. Aquela era a sua arte.

Ela percebeu que ele examinava os desenhos. Como não perceberia?

— É isso o que eu faço — falou Isabella, a expressão de vulnerabilidade novamente em seus olhos. — Estes são todos os personagens em que trabalhei até agora, este ano. Este é meu trabalho e minha paixão. O desenho preso na geladeira foi só uma prévia.

— São maravilhosos. — Edward olhou mais de perto. — Sinto muito por algum dia já ter denegrido seu compromisso com sua arte, Isabella. Você e incrivelmente talentosa.

— Trabalho duro para isso.

— Estou vendo.

— Você está muito vestido — foi o comentário seguinte dela.

— Posso corrigir isso. — Ele tirou o paletó, e então a camisa. Isabella chegou mais perto, enfiou as mãos nos cabelos dele e puxou a cabeça de Edward para baixo, para beijá-lo. Então traçou o arco de seus lábios com a língua, fazendo com que ele estremecesse.

— Quero desenhá-lo nu — disse ela. — Depois de fazer amor com você, quero desenhá-lo.

— Posso ter asas?

— Talvez — murmurou ela. Então afastou qualquer pensamento em asas com um beijo de tirar o fôlego. — Talvez eu lhe dê asas e até algum outro adereço que queira.

Edward despiu a blusa dela, deitou-a na cama e se dedicou a conseguir todos os adereços a que tivesse direito.

 **~~x~~**

Isabella desenhou Edward na manhã seguinte enquanto ele dormia na cama. A curva da espinha e as colinas e vales dos ombros. A linha oblíqua do travesseiro e o punhado de cabelos. Tudo nele era lindo e absolutamente masculino. Não eram necessárias asas para que a imagem remetesse a mais pura fantasia. Só que não era pura fantasia.

"Quando a fantasia encontra a realidade", poderia ser o nome do desenho. Havia uma primeira vez para tudo.

Isabella jamais conseguira entender o que levara a mãe a se tomar a amante de um homem casado. Sempre se contentando com as migalhas do tempo de Carlisle Cullen. Todo o sofrimento que a situação causara... E para quê? Por que a mãe não se satisfizera com o toque de algum outro amante? Essas eram perguntas que Isabella sempre se fizera.

Finalmente tinha a resposta.

Finalmente, sabia exatamente como o desejo podia capturar uma pessoa e embaçar a realidade, deixando apenas o momento. Um momento perfeito de unidade, de pertencimento. E que fosse para o inferno o resto do mundo e toda a dor que aquele momento poderia causar aos outros.

Então Edward rolou na cama, ficou de costas e disse: — Venha cá.

E Isabella foi até ele, se acomodou em cima dele, disposta a roubar apenas mais um momento de absoluta certeza. Ela usava um vestido solto e uma calcinha pequena. Era como se estivessem em outra realidade, em outro lugar, onde Edward permanecia deitado de costas, encarando-a com os olhos verdes muito escuros e a respiração ofegante.

— Beije-me — sussurrou ele, levando as mãos à cabeça dela e puxando-a para um beijo tão perfeito que Isabella teve vontade de chorar.

— Toque-me — continuou ele. Então ela afastou a calcinha para um lado, se posicionou em cima do membro dele e Edward deslizou para dentro dela, completando-a.

— Olhe para mim. — Isabella pensou ter o ouvido sussurrar, enquanto se movia fundo dentro dela, fazendo-a decolar **.**

 **Esses dois são fogo juntos!**

 **Respondendo os reviews:**

 **Mandy Hevely:** Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando! Beijos.

 **camille:** Ele até tenta evitar, já está meio óbvio. Beijos.

 **Guest:** Obrigada por comentar! Beijos.

 **Carol:** Eu é que agradeço pelo carinho. Fico feliz que esteja gostando. Beijos.

 **Guest:** Concordo com você, flor. Beijos.

 **Duda Maciel:** Edward sabe ser um fofo quando quer. Beijos.

 **Theslenn:** Kkkkkkkk Edward é quente mesmo. Beijos.

 **Até terça-feira.**


	15. Chapter 13

**Desculpem-me se houver algum erro.**

 **Capítulo 13**

Edward visitou Isabella mais uma vez no fim de semana seguinte, e também no outro, e no outro. Um mês se passou e Edward viajou todos os fins de semana para Christchürch, às vezes chegando na sexta, outras no sábado, e partindo domingo à noite. Foi um mês de gloriosa privacidade, quando aprenderam a conhecer um ao outro, e a única fofoca a que Isabella se viu exposta foi à curiosidade de sua vizinha muito idosa que perguntara sobre o "rapaz" de Isabella.

A vida era muito boa.

— O que você vai fazer no próximo fim de semana? — perguntou Edward, em um domingo preguiçoso, enquanto Isabella estava na cozinha mexendo a massa da panqueca. Edward gostava de cozinhar, o que era outra descoberta que a pegara de surpresa, embora talvez não devesse. Edward Cullen podia fazer qualquer coisa.

— Nada de mais — respondeu ela. — Por quê?

— Vou dar um jantar para os executivos da Cullen Holdings e suas acompanhantes. Haverá um breve discurso e muitos contatos de trabalho. Fiz algumas mudanças estruturais em vários setores do grupo ultimamente. O objetivo do jantar é, principalmente, consolidar essas mudanças.

— Então você não vai poder vir para cá, não é? — Isabella procurou manter a voz tranquila, esperando que ele não percebesse seu desapontamento.

— Não. Eu não virei. Mas isso não significa que eu não queira vê-la.

A massa precisava descansar. E Isabella precisava sentar, porque achava que sabia o que ele diria a seguir. O fim da fantasia secreta que ela cultivara. A intrusão do mundo real na fantasia que ela e Edward haviam criado. Isabella não era muito fã do mundo real.

— O que acha Isabella? — murmurou ele. — Quer ir me visitar em Queenstown no próximo fim de semana? Porque quero você nesse jantar. Como minha acompanhante.

— E uma péssima ideia.

— Do que tem medo, Isabella? Das fofocas?

— Oh, tenho medo de muito mais coisas do que apenas das fofocas. — Isabella deixou a colher que usava para mexer a massa sobre o balcão e voltou os olhos perturbados para Edward. Ele ficou muito quieto, os olhos verdes concentrados. — O que temos... O que estamos fazendo... Funciona para nós aqui. Não sei como vai funcionar em Queenstown.

— Não acha que está na hora de descobrir?

— Parece um pouco... Cedo.

— Covarde — disse ele baixinho.

A carapuça serviu...

— Eu só... O que sua família diria? Sobre mim e você. Sobre nós.

— Alice já desconfia para onde eu venho todo fim de semana. Ela não pergunta.

— E você não diz.

— Como eu falei — murmurou Edward em um tom sedutor. — Está na hora.

— E quanto à sua mãe? Ela suspeita de que você anda me encontrando?

— Provavelmente não. Eu e mamãe não costumamos conversar muito.

— Mas ela estará no jantar.

— Sim.

— Que tal em vez de embarcar direto nesse jantar público, garantindo um espetáculo, você não possa ser um bom filho e visitá-la, ou telefonar para ela e contar sobre nós antes do evento?

— Nesse caso ela não seria educada.

Isabella deixou escapar uma risada. O homem era maquiavélico.

— Você quer forçar essa situação. Quer forçar a minha presença diante de sua família, sem dar a elas chance de terem uma reação, a não ser que estejam dispostos a provocar uma cena, o que não é provável.

— Sim. — Edward manteve o olhar firme, mostrando o negociador agressivo que era determinado a conseguir exatamente o que queria. — Está disposta?

— Sinceramente, não sei.

— Vai precisar de um vestido.

— Eu tenho um vestido — murmurou ela, com um olhar irritado. — E antes que você se mostre mais arrogante, o evento não parece pedir um vestido de gala, e sim um traje de coquetel.

— E você tem um traje de coquetel?

— Tenho. E ainda acho que está brincando com a sorte ao tentar forçar a minha presença à sua família. Duvido que elas estejam prontas. Eu não estou pronta. Sinceramente, Edward — quase implorou ela. — Por que agora? Do jeito que estamos não está bom?

Edward se virou e andou até a pequena sala de estar. Isabella achou que, naquele momento, ele não via beleza nenhuma no cômodo, apenas seu tamanho reduzido.

— Sim, está bom — disse ele, muito sério. — É por isso que estou lhe pedindo mais. Não posso continuar deixando meu mundo para trás para vir brincar no seu, Ruiva. Às vezes, vou precisar de você, vou querer você em meu mundo. Não consegue entender isso?

Isabella ficou encarando-o sem dizer nada. Preocupada.

— Isso é um teste? Algum tipo de experiência para ver se esse relacionamento pode funcionar no mundo real?

— Sim — disse ele rispidamente, mas logo continuou. — Não. Droga, por que precisa encarar nosso relacionamento como um teste. Por que não pode encarar como nosso próximo passo?

— E por que você não consegue ver como um grande choque para sua família? — retrucou Isabella. — Por que não vê que é melhor lidar sensivelmente com elas do que me empurrar por suas gargantas abaixo?

— Está certo, eu contarei a elas antes — disse ele, irritado. — Agora, você irá comigo ao jantar em público?

— Só acho...

— Sei o que acha. — Edward quase grunhiu. — Quer tratar o nosso relacionamento como um segredinho sujo. Eu não quero. Nós não estamos fazendo nada errado. Não sou meu pai, e estou cansado de ter que lidar com a confusão que ele deixou para trás.

Edward respirou fundo, e Isabella o encarou com uma expressão cautelosa nos olhos.

— Oh, inferno — disse ele. — Ruiva, me desculpe. Eu só... Acho que ainda preciso lidar com algumas questões em relação a meu pai. Mas estou trabalhando nisso. Vou resolvê-las, mas só... Responda-me. Se sua mãe nunca houvesse sido amante de meu pai, se eu fosse apenas um namorado que estivesse convidando-a para conhecer melhor a vida dele, para ver se gostava dessa vida, se gostava dele, e do modo como ele era no ambiente em que vivia você iria?

 **O que acharam do capítulo? Será que teremos problemas no paraíso?**

 **Infelizmente estou sem tempo para responder os reviews, mas quero mandar um super um obrigada e um beijo para: Mandy Hevely, Mary Miranda, DINDA CULLEN, Guest, camille e Guest. Vocês são demais!**

 **Beijos e até sexta-feira.**


	16. Chapter 14

**Desculpem-me se houver algum erro.**

 **Capítulo 14**

— Sim — disse Isabella por fim, mas tinha duas condições. — Sim, mas você precisa contar à sua família sobre nós de antemão e precisa saber que eu posso ser lamentavelmente desajeitada em público.

Não importava o que fizesse ou o que deixasse de fazer, Isabella sempre acabava atraindo o pior tipo de atenção. O ciúme das mulheres e o interesse dos homens.

A solução que encontrara fora ficar em casa e sé concentrar em seu mundo interior, ao invés do exterior.

— Não me sinto muito confortável no meio de multidões — continuou ela. — Realmente não tenho muita vida social. Não sou nada boa nisso.

— Isabella, você trabalhou em um bar durante metade de sua vida. Como um evento de negócios poderia ser considerado uma multidão?

— Tenho um trabalho para fazer no bar e faço — tentou explicar Isabella. — Tenho prática no que faço e sei o que não fazer. Nesse jantar, não terei a menor ideia do que fazer nem do que você quer que eu seja. Não consegue ver a diferença?

— Apenas seja você mesma — disse ele na mesma hora, como se fosse a coisa mais fácil do mundo. — E fique de olho em mim no que se refere, a saber, o que fazer. Não vou abandoná-la, Ruiva. Eu lhe dou a minha palavra.

E Isabella acabou também dando sua palavra de que compareceria ao evento.

Isabella Swan prometera voar para Queenstown na sexta-feira e passar o fim de semana com Edward Cullen. Eles jantariam juntos no bar de Esme na sexta à noite, iriam ao jantar com os colegas de trabalho de Edward no sábado à noite e teriam o domingo só para eles.

Fácil.

A semana que se seguiu passou um pouco rápido demais para o gosto de Isabella. Ela sabia que autoconfiança seria indispensável para levar aquele fim de semana à frente, e isso veio na forma de novos sapatos e de um novo batom. Isabella quase cedeu à tentação de comprar também um lindo vestido novo, mas no fim a sanidade e seu saldo cada vez menor no banco prevaleceram. Ela já tinha um vestido que seria muito adequado para a ocasião, uma roupa que raramente usava e que lhe caía bem. Se tudo desse certo ao longo do fim de semana, então ela talvez pensasse em expandir seu guarda-roupa.

Havia muitas coisas para temer em relação ao fim de semana que se aproximava, mas ela dera sua palavra a Edward. Na sexta-feira à tarde, portanto, Isabella saiu do trabalho às 15h direto para o aeroporto e pegou um avião para Queenstown.

Edward não estava esperando por ela. Tinha uma reunião de trabalho e a encontraria no bar por volta das 19h. De lá eles iriam para a casa de Edward, onde Isabella ficaria hospedada durante o restante do fim de semana.

Duas noites para preencher.

Dois jantares para comparecer.

Duas mães para ver.

Isabella ainda não contara à mãe sobre Edward... Ao menos, não diretamente. A incerteza a fizera ficar em silêncio. A necessidade de privacidade segurara sua língua.

E agora ela se deparava com o detalhe de não saber por onde começar.

Com certeza Esme, entre todas as pessoas, compreenderia, não?

O bar pequeno e elegante parecia acenar para Isabella, como sempre acontecia. Era como o lar para ela, um lugar onde conhecia seu papel e conseguira construir defesas apropriadas contra o interesse que as pessoas tinham nela. Esme a ajudara com isso. Porque apenas a mãe ç talvez mais uma ou duas outras sabiam que, sob a fachada de altivez e audácia, Isabella Swan era tímida.

Muito, muito, tímida. De uma timidez quase patológica.

A bolsa de viagem de Isabella foi colocada num espaço no canto, embaixo do bar, quando ela entrou. Isabella logo vestiu o avental preto e, ao fazer isso, assumiu a máscara que sempre usava no bar, que lhe era confortável e que ela mantinha no lugar por horas. Ela foi até onde estava à mãe — ocupada pegando três Guiness — e lhe deu um beijo no rosto.

— Meu coração não vai aguentar — disse um dos fregueses.

— Há duas delas.

Isabella riu e disse.

— Dizem por aí que se você estiver bêbado o bastante, conseguirá ver quatro. — As palavras saíram com facilidade, bem-humoradas, e o freguês sorriu galante, enquanto Isabella se encaminhava para os fundos, para os domínios de Sue, para encontrar o resto da família da cozinheira e talvez, apenas talvez, descobrir algumas das últimas fofocas da cidade.

Edward realmente contratara a sobrinha de Sue como sua nova diarista. Três dias por semana, de 9h às 15h. Emily já estava trabalhando com ele há um mês.

— Ele dorme e toma banho em casa — contou Emily animada. — Nunca faz bagunça na cozinha, e nunca leva ninguém para casa. Como ele consegue a reputação que tem é um mistério para mim.

— Talvez ele costumasse ser mais mulherengo, e agora não seja mais — comentou Isabella. — Talvez esteja com menos tempo para brincadeiras, esteja precisando se concentrar mais no trabalho. Edward trabalha duro, pelo que eu sei. Ele leva suas responsabilidades em relação ao império dos Cullen muito a sério.

— Como Carlisle — disse Sue. — Lembro quando a esposa dele ameaçou destruir tudo, caso ele se divorciasse dela. A mulher não ameaçou ficar com todo o dinheiro, porque nesse caso ele a deixaria do mesmo jeito. Ameaçou destruir tudo. E teria feito isso mesmo.

— Carlisle queria se divorciar da esposa? — perguntou Isabella. Ela nunca soubera daquilo antes.

— Para ficar com sua mãe — contou Sue, balançando a cabeça. — Mas Elizabeth Cullen sabia como fazer pressão. E também havia os filhos. Eles podem não ter gostado de saber que o pai continuava vendo Esme, mas Carlisle estava presente quando precisavam dele, e isso para mim conta muito. Ele fez o que podia para que as coisas funcionassem para todos. Sua mãe sente saudades dele. Nós todos sentimos.

Isabella ouviu as palavras, que colocavam sob uma nova perspectiva o que ela pensava que sabia sobre o romance entre Carlisle Cullen e sua mãe. Mas, no momento, eram romances mais atuais que a preocupavam. Como o que ela embarcara com Edward.

Isabella encontrou a mãe na despensa, arrumando caixas de papelão. Ela imediatamente começou a ajudar, sem que Esme precisasse dizer nada. Era fácil. As palavras que ela iria dizer é que seriam difíceis.

— Mamãe, como é para você viver aqui, agora que Carlisle se foi? — perguntou ela em voz baixa. Esme parou o que estava fazendo, levou as mãos às costas e olhou para a filha com um leve sorriso no rosto.

— A questão é que jamais construí a minha vida ao redor dele — respondeu ela com suavidade. — No fim, isso acabou sendo um bônus.

— Mas você ainda sente saudades dele.

— Sempre sentirei. — Esme olhou para a filha com uma expressão confusa. — Isabella, onde está querendo chegar com esta conversa?

— Bem... Eu conheci um homem — disse Isabella. Aquele parecia um bom modo de começar. — E estou conhecendo-o melhor. Pedi a ele que viesse aqui esta noite para que você também o conheça, mesmo que, de certa maneira, você já o conheça. É complicado... E estou com medo de que ele possa deixá-la triste, porque tenho certeza que ele vai fazê-la se lembrar de Carlisle. — Isabella respirou fundo. — Mamãe, estou falando de Edward.

Esme não disse nada, e Isabella ficou sem saber como encarar isso.

— Ele vem me visitando em Christchürch e estamos nos dando bem. Muito bem mesmo, mas Edward quis que eu viesse visitá-lo aqui neste fim de semana. Quer que eu vá a um jantar de negócios do grupo Cullen com ele, amanhã. — Isabella mordeu os lábios, insegura. — Não sei se isso vai dar certo, mas eu disse que iria com ele. Estou preocupada com a possibilidade de não saber me comportar adequadamente e também com a reação da família dele. Também estou preocupada com o que você vai sentir a me ver com ele. Não sei se conhece Edward bem, se gosta dele, ou o quanto ele a fará se lembrar de Carlisle. Talvez você prefira não o ter por perto. Só pensei... Só quis trazê-lo aqui. Ele queria... Edward achou que estava na hora de deixar que as pessoas soubessem a nosso respeito. Soubessem que estamos saindo juntos. Apropriadamente.

— Entendo. — O sorriso no rosto de Esme era muito tênue, mas já era um começo e Isabella ficou grata por isso. — O que você quer de mim, Isabella?

— Sua compreensão, mais do que qualquer outra coisa.

— Você a tem. O amor pode ser complicado. Pode se esgueirar para dentro de nós sem esperarmos e nos fazer de bobos. Eu tinha medo, depois do exemplo que lhe dei, de que você jamais fosse conseguir abrir seu coração para alguém. Mas precisava acreditar que isso um dia poderia acontecer.

— Mamãe, é Edward.

— Sim, eu ouvi. — Outro sorriso suave.

— O mesmo Edward que eu passei uma boa parte de minha vida odiando e cujo estilo de vida me assusta... Há tantas pessoas importantes no mundo dele. A mãe e a irmã de Edward me odeiam. E eu também não sou muito fã delas. E de vez em quando nós dois acabamos nos lembrando de sua relação com Carlisle, e isso é muito constrangedor.

— Sinto muito mesmo por isso. — Mas o sorriso agora chegara aos olhos de Esme. — Vai ser uma história e tanto.

— Não sei se quero viver essa história.

— Não diga isso — sussurrou Esme. — Você não entende. Essa história que está vivendo, essa paixão, é a única que vale a pena viver.

— Mas e se eu o desapontar? Mamãe, e se eu não conseguir dar conta? Das pessoas com quem Edward convive, do estilo de vida dele... E se eu não conseguir ser o que ele precisa que eu seja?

— Então a história terminará — respondeu Esme com simplicidade. — Você ficará um pouco mais triste e muito mais sábia, porém terá conhecido o amor, e experimentado o que as pessoas fazem em nome dele. Isso é assim tão ruim?

Isabella não sabia.

— Não estou certa se Edward me conhece — falou ela, hesitante. — Não acho que ele compreenda a pouca utilidade que terei para ele nesse jantar de negócios e em outros.

— Você aprendeu a se comportar nas situações que acontecem aqui no bar, não é mesmo? — perguntou a mãe. — E faz isso muito bem.

— Estou assustada — sussurrou Isabella. — Eu sei querida.

— Não quero desapontá-lo. Ou a mim.

— Sei disso, também. — Esme puxou a filha para seus braços, e Isabella se permitiu ser confortada. — Acredite em si mesma, Isabella. Seja sincera com você mesma e com as pessoas que ama. Ame incondicionalmente e talvez o amor incondicional a encontre. Essas são as únicas coisas que eu acho que valem a pena ensiná-la.

— Eu amo você — sussurrou Isabella.

— E eu amo você.

— Perguntei-me muitas coisas sobre seu relacionamento com Carlisle ao longo dos anos — murmurou Isabella. — Perguntava-me por que você nunca pediu mais a ele. E como conseguia se contentar com tão pouco do tempo de Carlisle. Mas nunca me perguntei por que ele se apaixonou por você. — Isabella se afastou e deu um sorriso choroso para a mãe. — Como poderia não se apaixonar?

Edward chegou ao bar por volta das 19h e pela roupa que usava, ficava claro que viera direto do escritório. Temo e gravata, camisa muito branca, abotoaduras e uma expressão severa no rosto — indícios dê uma semana cansativa. Mas ele sorriu quando viu Isabella e parte da severidade do rosto deu lugar a uma expressão charmosa.

Ele se acomodou diante do balcão, em um espaço vazio, onde as luzes eram baixas. Isabella acabou de servir um freguês e foi até ele, bastante nervosa, agora que o momento de encontrá-lo chegara.

Ela não tinha uma máscara para usar naquela ocasião. Não possuía o equilíbrio impenetrável da mãe, a confiança, ou qualquer tipo de experiência no que se referia a cumprimentar um amante em público. Não aquele amante, que passara a significar tanto para ela em tão pouco tempo.

— Edward Cullen. É curioso vê-lo aqui. — Isabella apoiou os cotovelos no balcão e se inclinou para frente. — O que vai querer?

— Um lugar para sentar. — Edward a encarou com uma expressão zombeteira. — Talvez um drinque. Sabe, vim encontrar uma mulher para jantar... Ao menos foi o que pensei que estava fazendo, mas é possível que ela tenha que trabalhar. Você a reconhecerá se a vir. Olhos de sereia. Um sorriso capaz de deixar um homem aos seus pés.

— Você terá que ser um pouco mais específico. — O homem sabia como deixá-la à vontade. Sabia como fazer uma mulher sorrir.

— Bem — falou Edward lentamente. — Ela também sabe como incendiar o coração do mais frio dos deuses nórdicos. E é uma provocadora. — Ele também se inclinou para frente, e a distância entre os dois diminuiu. A intensidade do olhar de Edward era ainda maior. — Beije-me.

— Você quer mesmo fazer isso? — Isabella se afastou só um pouco. Não tinha certeza...

— Por quê? Está preocupada com sua reputação?

— Com a minha, não. Estou preocupada com a sua reputação.

— Não fique. O que mais a está preocupando, Ruiva?

— Tenho medo de arruinar seus planos para o fim de sema- un, de arruinar tudo para nós dois. — Pronto, falei.

— Não fique. Beije-me.

— Autoritário.

— Estou trabalhando nisso — murmurou Edward. — É por isso que preciso de você, para me equilibrar. Beije-me, Isabella. Por favor.

Então ela se inclinou novamente e colou os lábios aos dele. Um beijo leve. Ainda assim, Edward conseguiu levá-la a um lugar onde nada mais importava e onde não existia âncora.

— Pronto — disse ele então, quando se afastaram. — Foi tão difícil?

— Não. — Mas Isabella relanceou um olhar preocupado ao redor do bar, procurando por alguma repercussão do beijo, e logo encontrou.

— Agora repita o que disse com mais determinação — ordenou ele com a voz gentil. — E sente-se comigo para jantar. Se quiserem fofocar, deixe que fofoquem.

— Sempre mandão. Por que será? — disse ela, mas entregou uma cerveja a Edward e se serviu de um Semillon Blanc. Isabella disse a ele quais eram os pratos especiais do dia e, depois que. Edward escolheu, ela fez o pedido a Sue de dois pratos especiais de frutos do mar. Então tirou o avental e passou para o outro lado do balcão, para se juntar a ele.

Só os dois. Isabella Swan e seu amante, que estava muito perto de roubar seu coração.

— Como ficou sua última série de desenhos? — perguntou Edward a ela, enquanto os dois levavam seus drinques para um reservado vazio. Isabella estivera trabalhando em um desenho do Anjo Gabriel durante toda a semana e mencionara isso a Edward pelo telefone. Eles teriam tido a mesma conversa se estivessem no apartamentinho dela, e isso acalmou Isabella, como sempre acontecia quando trocavam conversas leves.

— Eles aceitaram. Agradeço pelo empréstimo das suas coxas, de seu peito e talvez até de seu rosto. As asas foram apenas a cereja do bolo no que me diz respeito.

— E como está indo o seu trabalho? — perguntou Isabella.

— Tem bons e maus momentos. E surpresas. Recebi uma pilha de documentos do departamento jurídico do grupo hoje. Você está devolvendo as propriedades que meu pai lhe deixou.

— Sim. — Isabella voltou a sentir o corpo tenso. Aquele não era um assunto muito confortável para nenhum dos dois.

— Por quê?

— Eu não as queria.

— Teria sido bom para você, Isabella. Não precisaria mais pagar aluguel.

— Eu sei. — Ela balançou a cabeça levemente. — Vamos dizer apenas que eu ainda tenho sentimentos conflitantes em relação a algumas decisões que seu pai tomou e em relação ao modo como ele escolheu viver. Isso não me deixa à vontade para aceitar presentes dele. Não quero.

— Rancorosa — disse Edward.

— Um pouco. Está certo, muito. Eu só queria... Que ele tivesse sido mais forte, que houvesse tomado uma decisão, de um modo ou de outro. Que não tivesse desejado ter tudo, mesmo que, com isso, acabasse machucando tantas pessoas.

— Conheço a sensação.

— O rancor não se estende a você.

Os lábios de Edward se curvaram em um sorriso.

— Também conheço essa sensação.

— Então me diga novamente qual é o objetivo desse jantar de negócios — falou Isabella.

— Coesão, principalmente. Foco no futuro. Silverlake estava segurada em um valor muito abaixo do que deveria. E nós estamos bem acima do orçamento em outro projeto. As pessoas também estão começando a ficar preocupadas por causa de algumas mudanças estruturais que estou planejando fazer na Cullen Holdings.

— Você quer aproveitar a ocasião para "vender" seus planos de um modo geral.

— Isso mesmo.

— E minha presença deveria ser de alguma ajuda para isso? — A apreensão que Isabella sentia só aumentou. — Porque você sabe que isso não será verdade nesse caso, certo? E se estiver esperando que me levar como sua acompanhante vá mostrar que você está em um relacionamento estável, também não sei se serei de grande ajuda.

— Então está dizendo que não estamos em um relacionamento estável? — O sorriso de Edward se espalhou lentamente pelo rosto dele, e era surpreendentemente doce. — Estou me sentindo muito bem nesse setor.

— Edward...

— Apenas vá ao jantar — interrompeu-o, falando baixo. — E tudo o que estou pedindo. Apenas esteja lá comigo.

Parecia tão pouco a pedir.

A comida chegou logo e Edward devorou tudo o que estava em seu prato e mais metade do que estava no prato de Isabella. A comida de Sue costumava mesmo provocar esse efeito nas pessoas.

Os dois resolveram pular a sobremesa e Isabella pediu a Emily, que tirava a mesa:

— Emily, você poderia perguntar à minha mãe se ela quer se juntar a nós para o café? — perguntou Isabella, já que a mãe mantivera distância desde que Edward chegara e isso não era parte do plano de nenhum deles.

Pelo menos era isso o que Isabella pensava.

— Em relação àquele rancor — a comentou, cautelosa —, estamos tentando não deixar que se estenda por nossas vidas, certo? Você continua disposto a encontrar minha mãe?

— Estou pronto — falou Edward, com um sorriso torto. — Relaxe, Isabella. Vai ficar tudo bem.

Quando Esme chegou com café para três, Edward se levantou, enquanto ela apoiava a bandeja, puxou uma cadeira para ela e ficou de pé até que a mãe de Isabella se sentasse.

Isabella sorriu e sentou sobre as mãos para tentar controlar o nervosismo.

— Edward, esta é minha mãe, Esme. Mamãe, este é Edward.

Esme sorriu e disse: — Já conheci outro homem com esse mesmo cavalheirismo.

Então Edward respondeu: — Aprendi os rudimentos no colo de meu santo pai, que de santo não tinha muita coisa.

O comentário dele foi tão surpreendente que Esme soltou uma gargalhada. Então Isabella percebeu que Edward havia se preparado para esse encontro e que estava determinado, acima de ludo, a deixar o passado para trás e seguir em frente.

Eles podiam conseguir.

Estavam conseguindo.

Esme gostou do modo como a conversa com Edward começara, e logo entabulou uma conversa fácil sobre os planos para reabrir Silverlake.

Uma das mães estava conquistada.

Faltava apenas mais uma.

Edward e Isabella deixaram o bar com docinhos de framboesa, uma torta de chocolate e uma garrafa de ótimo champanhe. Edward dera um sorriso sardônico ao ver o champanhe, mas agradecera a Esme com gentileza pelos doces e, quando saíram para o ar gelado, não fez nenhuma pergunta a Isabella sobre outra garrafa de champanhe, em outro lugar. Assim, ela não precisou mentir.

— O champanhe me lembra de alguma coisa — murmurou ele.

— É mesmo? — murmurou Isabella, sem querer se compromete. Talvez houvesse se precipitado ao pensar que Edward deixaria passar em branco a semelhança entre aquela garrafa de champanhe e a outra.

— Sim. Uma das equipes de limpeza em Silverlake recuperou o conteúdo da sua caixa, outro dia. A maior parte do que estava nela teve que ir para o lixo, mas pedi que mandassem a colcha para ser lavada a seco. Está na minha casa. Você pode querer devolvê-la para sua mãe em algum momento.

— Então... Você sabe o que havia na caixa?

— As coisas da sua mãe que estavam no chalé do meu pai — respondeu ele. — Estou certo?

— Sim.

— Não se preocupe com isso, Isabella — pediu ele com a voz gentil. — Isso não tem a menor importância para mim. Ficou no passado. Atualmente, estou muito determinado a deixar o passado para trás e construir um futuro. Um futuro com você.

— Você contou à sua mãe e a Alice sobre nós? — perguntou Isabella.

— Ainda não. — Ao ver que ela arregalava os olhos, completou. — Mas vou contar.

— Quando? — Isabella tentou controlar o pânico crescente. — Edward você me deu a sua palavra.

— Pela manhã. Antes do jantar. Confie em mim.

— Acho que você não percebeu o quanto é importante que dê tempo para as pessoas lidarem com isso, em vez de acuá-las. Alice não fala comigo desde que eu tinha 12 anos. Sua mãe vai se sentir traída. Você não poderia ter dado um pouco mais de tempo as duas para se acostumarem com a ideia de estarmos juntos?

— Elas vão se acostumar.

Ele não conseguia entender, pensou Isabella, mordendo o lábio. E não queria enxergar.

— Acho que você vai se surpreender com a oposição que sua família fará a mim Edward.

— Nada na minha família me surpreende Ruiva. Quando se torna absurdo demais, eu simplesmente as ignoro.

— É mesmo?

— Sim. Nós, Cullen, somos muito bons em ignorar coisas que não queremos ver — comentou-o, e lhe dirigiu um daqueles seus sorrisos pecaminosos. Isabella balançou a cabeça e entrou no carro dele. — São pequenos mecanismos de sobrevivência que desenvolvemos.

— Como você vai perceber, meu mecanismo de sobrevivência é me retrair — murmurou ela, com a voz sombria.

— Isso vai ser um desastre.

— Não, não vai ser um desastre. Você está se esquecendo de uma coisa — falou ele.

— Do quê?

— De mim.

A casa de Edward continuava impressionante como sempre. Eles foram direto para a cozinha dessa vez. Em tese, a ideia era comerem a sobremesa. Mas a sobremesa logo ficou esquecida quando Edward ergueu Isabella para cima da bancada e capturou sua boca de um modo que dizia tudo sobre desejo reprimido.

Isabella sabia que sexo não era o bastante como base de um relacionamento. Eles ainda precisavam gostar um do outro, se respeitar, e se adaptar como casal ao mundo ao redor deles. Mas, naquele momento, enquanto Edward desabotoava o casaco de Isabella e ela enfiava as mãos em seus cabelos, parecia que, no que dizia respeito ao prazer, toda aquela intensidade e loucura... Com certeza era o bastante para eles seguirem em frente.

 **O que acharam?**

 **Desculpem a demora, hoje quase não tive tempo e por esse mesmo motivo que não pude responder as reviews. Mas mandou um agradecimento especial para: Guest, camille, Guest, Mandy Hevely, Guest, Mary Miranda, Guest. Vocês são demais!**

 **Até terça-feira!**


	17. Chapter 15

**Desculpem-me houver algum erro.**

 **Capítulo 15**

Quando a manhã chegou e Isabella ainda dormia, Edward se levantou, tomou um banho de chuveiro e foi para a cozinha. Um café decente. Comeu um dos doces da noite passada enquanto se perguntava exatamente o que queria de Isabella Swan.

Ele procurara acabar com o elemento proibido da relação deles, na esperança de que isso diminuísse sua ânsia por ela.

Não adiantara.

Então se jogara naquela relação, imaginando que a novidade logo acabaria junto com o interesse dele.

Também não adiantara.

Esperara que Isabella encontrasse defeitos nele. Que percebesse as coisas que ele jamais poderia lhe dar. Como por exemplo, um novo começo com um namorado cuja família não desse a mínima para o fato de a mãe de Isabella ter sido amante de um homem casado. Edward esperara que Isabella acabasse se afastando e colocando um ponto final na relação que tinham... Fosse ela o que fosse.

Mas Isabella não havia feito isso.

Portanto, ali estava ele, imaginando do que ela gostaria para o café da manhã e desejando com todas as suas forças que aquele fim de semana corresse como ele queria, ou seja, com tranquilidade. Isabella se encaixaria bem no mundo dele e isso afastaria a ansiedade dela. Depois disso eles conseguiriam se organizar para se verem mais. Edward sabia o quanto o trabalho de Isabella era importante para ela e que ela não tinha a menor vontade de deixar o emprego em Christchürch e voltar para Queenstown. Mas, com certeza, eles poderiam chegar a algum tipo de acordo.

Talvez ele pudesse abrir um escritório em Christchürch.

Talvez Isabella pudesse tentar trabalhar em casa. Os dois poderiam dividir o tempo entre Christchürch e Queenstown. Poderiam assumir um compromisso.

Se tudo desse certo no jantar daquela noite...

O jantar precisava dar certo.

Edward estava na metade da xícara de café quando o Audi de Alice parou diante da casa e a irmã saltou. Ela usava os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo, vestia jeans e um casaco. E entrou na casa sem bater — tolo que ele fora de lhe dar uma chave. Alice abriu um sorriso quando o viu na cozinha.

— Estou tão feliz por você estar acordado — disse Alice. — Passei a semana trabalhando nisso, mas acho que resolvi o problema do orçamento no projeto do Shore Hotel. Vamos optar por um nível mais padronizado para as acomodações, em vez de um luxo absoluto. Acho que vai funcionar.

— Alice...

— Caius acha que vai funcionar, mas preciso que você dê uma olhada nestes papéis agora, para que possamos tranquilizar a todos na reunião do conselho de segunda-feira. Posso tomar um café? Fiquei acordada até muito tarde fazendo as novas contas.

Edward balançou a cabeça e foi até onde estava a cafeteira. Com a irmã era sempre oito ou oitenta, nunca um meio-termo.

— Vou dar uma olhada. Está planejando ficar para o café da manhã? — perguntou ele. — Porque se é o que está pretendendo, acho que deve saber que tenho companhia. Ela está dormindo no momento, mas quando acordar vamos tomar café. Você será bem-vinda se quiser se juntar a nós. Significaria muito para mim se ficasse. Acho que... Também significaria muito para ela.

Alice parou com o doce a caminho da boca e voltou a apoiá-lo na bancada. Então limpou as migalhas das mãos.

— Isabella Swan — disse ela em uma voz sem expressão. — Você trouxe Isabella Swan para cá. — Alice não tinha o dom de adivinhar pensamentos. Era apenas muito boa em ligar os pontos.

— Esta é a minha casa — falou Edward em um tom tranquilo. — Para onde mais eu a levaria?

— Oh, deixe-me ver... Para um chalezinho escondido nas montanhas? Você parece estar muito determinado a seguir os passos do nosso pai. Seria uma pena não fazer tudo do mesmo jeito.

— Eu não tenho nada a ver com o nosso pai, Alice, e você sabe disso. Não tenho esposa, nem filhos e tenho todo o direito de trazer quem eu quiser para cá. Não estou fazendo isso levianamente. Quero Isabella Swan em minha vida. Aliás, há grandes chances de eu estar profundamente apaixonado por ela.

— Como você pode estar apaixonado por ela? Mal a conhece.

— Venho me encontrando com Isabella desde a avalanche, Alie. E estou adorando o que vejo.

— Não. — Alice balançou a cabeça. — Edward, não. Como você pode fazer isso a nossa mãe? E a mim?

— Fazer o quê? Apaixonar-me por uma mulher por quem eu tenho todo o direito de me apaixonar? O que aconteceu entre a mãe de Isabella e o nosso pai não foi culpa de Isabella. Isso não tem nada a ver comigo e com ela.

— Edward você não pode.

— Por que não? Isabella não é a mãe dela. E eu não sou o meu pai. — A voz dele agora estava muito alta e Edward tentou abaixar o tom. — Por quanto tempo temos que pagar pelos erros de outras pessoas, Alice? Responda-me!

— Você não entende. Eu até gostaria de deixar isso para trás. De verdade. Mas não consigo sequer olhar para Isabella sem ver Esme e me lembrar do que ela fez à nossa família. E mamãe nunca vai aceitar Isabella como uma mulher adequada para você. Como pode não entender isso? Ela vai enlouquecer. E vai arruinar a Cullen Holdings, exatamente como sempre ameaçou fazer. Só que dessa vez irá até o fim, porque papai não está mais aqui para impedi-la.

— E você irá ajudá-la, Alice? Porque Elizabeth vai precisar da maioria dos votos para fazer isso e estou certo de que não serei eu a votar com ela.

— Edward, por favor! — Era o grito de uma criança desnorteada e partiu o coração dele. — Não faça isso. Não me obrigue a escolher entre o irmão que eu amo e a mãe que ficará absolutamente só se eu a abandonar.

— Não precisa ser assim — falou Edward, devastado. — Se ao menos vocês conseguissem ver a razão...

— Oh, Edward, cresça! A razão não tem nada a ver com isso. — Alice agora chorava abertamente. — Você está partindo o meu coração.

— Você está fazendo o mesmo com o meu Alie.

— Por favor, Edward! Você vai acabar encontrando alguém, uma mulher que todos nós possamos amar e aceitar. Vai encontrar! Mas desista de Isabella Swan.

Mas Edward apenas balançou a cabeça.

— Não posso fazer isso, Alie. Isabella vai ao jantar desta noite comigo. Acostume-se a vê-la a meu lado, porque é onde ela permanecerá. Quanto a Elizabeth querer me atingir arruinando a Cullen Holdings... A empresa é minha, para fazê-la prosperar, e não de Elizabeth, para destruí-la. Lutarei com ela se for preciso. Com todas as armas que tiver.

Alice o encarou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, já a caminho da porta. Ao que parecia, ela não iria ficar para o café da manhã.

— Vai precisar fazer isso.

Edward abaixou a cabeça e fechou os olhos enquanto o Audi cintilante de Alice se afastava de sua casa. Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos e voltou a abrir os olhos, virando a cabeça para a esquerda ao perceber um movimento. E quase gemeu de desespero ao ver Isabella à sua frente, apoiada contra o batente da poria da sala, usando a camisa dele, com os cabelos desalinhados e os pés descalços, observando-o com os olhos castanhos que pareciam ver tudo.

— O quanto você ouviu? — perguntou ele, angustiado.

— Tudo.

— Que ótimo... — Como desnudar a alma e expor os podres de uma família de uma só vez... — Realmente ótimo...

— Quer conversar a respeito? — perguntou Isabella, a voz baixa.

— Acabei de fazer isso.

— Quer que eu vá embora?

— Não.

— Talvez fosse melhor eu ir.

— Melhor para quem? Para a minha mãe e para Alice?

— Para você.

— Não. — Ele voltou a passar a mão pelos cabelos. — Você poderia esquecer que algum dia ouviu essa conversa em particular?

— Não. — O olhar de Isabella era claro e até um pouco frio. Sem as implicâncias brincalhonas de namorados ou a conversa fácil. — Há partes dessa conversa que eu quero me lembrar. Gostei em especial da parte "há grandes chances de eu estar profundamente apaixonado por ela".

— Isabella, eu...

— Também gostei muito da parte em que você se recusa a desistir de mim. Mesmo diante de toda aquela fúria atirada contra você. É claro que provavelmente isso tem mais a ver com o seu ressentimento por quererem lhe dizer o que fazer do que com o fato de estar profundamente apaixonado por mim, mas, ainda assim...

— Por que será — resmungou ele —, que as mulheres estão sempre perguntando a um homem se ele quer conversar sobre alguma coisa e, quando o homem diz que não, elas seguem em frente e analisam a situação até o fundo?

Isabella foi até a bancada e se inclinou ao lado dele. Ela pegou um doce e olhou para o café que Edward servira a Alice.

— Você não se importa se eu tomar o café de Alice, não é? — perguntou ela com a voz doce. — Percebi que ela não chegou a bebê-lo e acho uma pena desperdiçá-lo.

— O leite está na geladeira — disse Edward, começando a sentir que seu temperamento forte estava prestes a explodir. Uma declaração de amor da parte dela teria sido muito oportuna, mas ele não recebeu nenhuma. Talvez houvesse tido a impressão errada sobre a força do relacionamento deles. Talvez estivesse apenas vendo o que queria ver.

— Fale comigo, Isabella.

— Está bem — disse ela, por fim. — Aconteça o que acontecer, e estou prevendo o pior, irei com você a esse jantar e ficarei ao seu lado. Mas não tenho tanta certeza quanto você de que posso me encaixar em seu mundo ou ser uma parte dele que não o prejudique. Às vezes sou tímida. Muito, muito, tímida.

— Eu posso apoiá-la — falou ele, olhando-a com intensidade. — No jantar desta noite, eu vou apoiá-la.

— Sei que irá. — Isabella deu um sorriso apagado. — Conheço a força de sua determinação, Edward. Mas você sabe que mentiu quando falou sobre ignorar a sua família, sobre fingir que não se importa se sua mãe e sua irmã lhe derem as costas caso você escolha ficar comigo. Você se importa. E muito. Com Alice, com a direção da Cullen Holdings. Ainda não consegui descobrir quais são seus sentimentos por sua mãe.

— Nem eu — murmurou ele.

— Você costuma se dar bem com ela?

— Minha mãe não é uma pessoa aberta — disse Edward, por fim. — Jamais a compreendi.

— E Alice tem esse talento? — perguntou Isabella, e Edward deu de ombros.

— Ela e Alice são próximas — falou ele. — Minha mãe tem o hábito de usar Alice para sustentar sua própria posição. Alice não consegue ver isso. Confie em mim — murmurou Edward, levando a mão ao rosto dela. — Não me abandone agora.

— Você está pedindo muito, Edward. Está pedindo muito de todo mundo no que se refere a esse jantar. A Alice. A sua mãe. A mim. O que acontecerá se o decepcionarmos?

— Você ainda não fez isso.

— O que não quer dizer que não farei. Às vezes me parece que você está forçando esse encontro de propósito, Edward, porque bem no íntimo quer que esse relacionamento fracasse.

— Está errada.

— Espero que sim. — Agora ela parecia ainda mais perturbada. — Porque há modos mais fáceis de terminar um relacionamento. E menos destrutivos.

— E conheço cada um deles — retrucou Edward baixinho. — Pela última vez, Isabella. Não quero que você vá embora.

 **~~x~~**

Isabella se vestiu para o jantar com todo o cuidado. Nem todas as mulheres podiam vestir roupas douradas, mas ela podia. Um dourado opaco, não brilhante, a seda da cor de ouro velho, com a bainha na altura dos joelhos. Era um vestido simples e estonteante. Ela prendeu os cabelos em um coque, usou as pérolas da avó no pescoço e brincos de pingentes. Sentia-se pronta para enfrentar qualquer coisa que a família e os colegas de trabalho de Edward jogassem em cima dela. Isabella pegou o casaco, um modelo Chanel vintage, de veludo preto. Assim como as pérolas, o casaco também pertencera à avó.

Poderiam culpá-la por muita coisa naquela noite, e provavelmente era o que fariam. Mas não seria acusada de estar vestida inapropriadamente.

Edward não estava no quarto. Já se aprontara. Ele passara boa parte da tarde examinando os papéis que Alice lhe levara, dando e recebendo telefonemas. Isabella o deixara em paz, pegara seu bloco de desenho e saíra para o jardim de Edward. Precisava de um tempo pata si mesma, um tempo longe da realidade.

Ele a chamara por volta das 17h e já eram quase 18h. Edward não parecia nervoso.

— Eu estou parecendo nervosa? — perguntou Isabella em voz alta.

— Não — respondeu ele.

— Que bom. — Era difícil de acreditar, mas era bom.

— Você está estonteante, Isabella.

— Obrigada. — O olhar de Edward lhe deu confiança. Isso a fez sorrir. — Vamos?

— Acho que é melhor mesmo irmos logo — falou ele com a voz rouca. — Caso contrário, vamos acabar não indo.

A noite começou bem. Com drinques no bar do hotel elegante onde alguns dos gerentes de Edward estavam hospedados. Mais tarde eles passariam para o restaurante do hotel, porém por enquanto ainda estavam todos se cumprimentando, com Edward fazendo as apresentações e Isabella se esforçando ao máximo para lembrar os nomes.

O fato de que todos pareciam se conhecer não ajudava muito. Assim como não ajudava que todos os executivos quisessem conversar com Edward. Ele, ao que parecia, estava empenhado em centralizar os processos que eram comuns a todos os negócios individuais.

— Vou andar um pouco por aí — murmurou ela, quando um cavalheiro grisalho que estivera falando sem parar com Edward finalmente fez uma pausa para respirar. "Andar um pouco por aí"... Como se isso fosse a coisa mais fácil de fazer.

Edward encarou-a com preocupação e olhou ao redor.

— Não vamos demorar a passar para o restaurante. Estamos só esperando mais algumas pessoas.

Isabella também examinou as pessoas ao redor. Alice não estava à vista, nem Elizabeth Cullen. Edward havia telefonado para a mãe naquela manhã e lhe contara que levaria Isabella ao jantar.

Talvez Elizabeth houvesse decidido simplesmente boicotar o evento.

A emoção predominante em Isabella em relação a isso era um profundo alívio.

Ela colocou um sorriso confiante no rosto e se afastou da proteção de Edward, para se aventurar sozinha pelo bar cheio de estranhos. Fora isso o que prometera a si mesma que faria. Escolheria uma máscara, qualquer máscara e se esforçaria para se ambientar.

As pessoas mais próximas dela eram um grupo de esposas de empresários, que deviam ter pouco mais de 50 anos. Quatro delas estavam juntas, conversando cordialmente. Isabella percebeu seus olhares, se encaminhou na direção delas e viu quando as mulheres se afastaram discretamente.

Ela tentou outro trio de esposas. Essas era mais jovens, menos experientes naquele jogo social. Elas ainda trocaram alguns comentários sobre o tempo antes que uma das mulheres percebesse o marido acenando e outra descobrisse que perdera a bolsa. Essa saiu com a amiga para tentar achar a bolsa, deixando Isabella sozinha.

Então Alice chegou de braços dados com um homem de olhos duros e rosto anguloso. E tudo ficou muito pior.

O homem se encaminhou na direção de Edward e Alice foi se juntar ao grupo de mulheres mais próximo, o das mais velhas, que conheciam bem aquele jogo. Elas a cumprimentaram como a uma filha e Alice Cullen deixou que fizessem isso.

Isabella se encaminhou para o bar e pediu apenas um refrigerante. Ela endireitou os ombros, virou-se e examinou mais uma vez os executivos que trabalhavam para Edward e suas acompanhantes, procurando um modo de se enturmar. Havia uma mulher elegante, mas em adiantado estado de gravidez, sentada sozinha e observando as pessoas com interesse, mas Isabella não se aproximou dela. A mulher parecia estar precisando descansar e não conseguiria fazer isso se Isabella se aproximasse e ela achasse que precisava se levantar e se afastar.

Isabella optou por se aproximar de dois homens, escolhendo-o de propósito, porque tinham em torno de 40 anos e não haviam levado acompanhantes. As mulheres logo ficavam na defensiva quando Isabella se aproximava de seus maridos ou namorados. Algumas se tomavam imediatamente hostis. Sempre.

Os dois homens foram agradáveis. Gostaram do que viam. Um era mais educado que o outro. Menos inclinado a ficar encarando-a.

— Você está aqui com... Com quem mesmo? — perguntou o mais educado.

— Com Edward.

O homem assentiu. Ele tinha olhos sorridentes e absolutamente nenhum interesse sexual em Isabella. Talvez houvesse feito a pergunta por causa do amigo que, por sinal, imediatamente se lembrou de suas boas maneiras.

A conversa fluiu tranquilamente. Eles lhe perguntaram onde ela trabalhava e Isabella lhes contou. Falaram sobre Tolkien, sobre filmes e sobre jogos de batalha. Logo mais alguns homens se juntaram ao grupo e a conversa seguiu animada.

Depois de algum tempo, Isabella ficou em silêncio e deixou os outros levarem a conversa. Ela não precisava ser o centro das atenções em um círculo de homens. Não queria ser o centro das atenções em um círculo de homens. Só precisava de um grupo onde ficar, um grupo de pessoas que não se afastasse ao vê-la.

Isabella deu um gole no refrigerante e olhou ao redor para ver onde estava Edward.

Logo o viu perto da porta, de costas para ela, concentrado em uma conversa com Alice e com o homem de olhos frios.

Isabella desejou que outra mulher se juntasse ao grupo em que estava, mas isso não aconteceu.

Elas ficavam apenas observando, com diferentes graus de hostilidade no olhar.

Por fim, pediu licença da conversa e perguntou ao barman onde ficavam os toaletes.

— Saindo pela porta, vire à direita.

— Muito bem.

— Provavelmente são falsas — disse uma mulher, levando a mão às próprias pérolas quando Isabella passou.

— Provavelmente é uma vaca — respondeu Isabella, e continuou andando.

Ela estava saindo do salão e encontrou Edward, que estava prestes a entrar.

— Já vamos jantar — disse ele, quando a viu. — Preciso apenas fazer algumas mudanças na disposição dos lugares à mesa.

— Sua mãe não virá — disse Isabella. — Quem mais não virá?

— Ninguém. Você está indo muito bem, Ruiva. Obrigado por me dar espaço para conversar sobre negócios.

Isabella o brindou com um sorriso cheio de uma confiança que ela estava longe de sentir.

Edward se inclinou e lhe deu um beijo cheio de promessas do que estava por vir.

— Vá — disse Isabella, antes que acabasse encurralando-o em um canto. — Vá fazer negócios.

Ela foi na direção dos toaletes. O corredor estreito que levava a eles não estava vazio. Um dos gerentes de setor de Edward, um homem mais velho, vinha na direção dela, sorrindo com simpatia.

— Mas que beleza! — disse ele. — Você deve ser a namorada de Edward. — O homem parou diante dela e estendeu a mão. — Sam Uley.

Ele tinha mãos pegajosas. E também era uma dessas pessoas que costumava segurar a mão de uma mulher com as duas mãos.

— Conheço a sua mãe, por isso logo a reconheci — disse Sam, em voz baixa. — Uma linda mulher, a sua mãe. Fabulosa. Era uma pena que Carlisle não fosse do tipo que compartilhasse o que era dele.

Isabella queria muito que ele soltasse sua mão.

— Mas creio que você logo irá descobrir que o jovem Edward é muito menos constante em suas atenções do que o pai dele foi — continuou o homem em voz afável. — Os jovens de hoje são mesmo muito inconstantes.

— Gostaria que soltasse a minha mão, por favor, Sr. Uley — disse Isabella, entre os dentes. — Agora.

O sorriso de Sam ficou mais largo, mas ele fez o que ela pedira.

— Se me permite acrescentar — murmurou ele —, esse não é o jeito de falar com um cliente em potencial.

— Você não é um cliente em potencial, velho. Não pode me comprar. Por sinal, diga-me... — Isabella se inclinou mais na direção dele, falando baixo —... Qual daquelas ali é sua esposa? Eu adoraria encontrá-la.

Sam desapareceu rapidamente.

Isabella encontrou o toalete e foi direto até a pia. Sabão precisava de sabão para lavar as mãos, para limpá-las do toque desagradável de Sam Uley e das palavras feias que ele dissera.

Edward achava que ela estava se adaptando bem ao mundo dele. Isabella não concordava.

Ela deixou as mãos sob a água para tirar o sabão. Então, ainda com as mãos dentro da pia, fechou os olhos e desejou estar de volta a Christchürch, a seu apartamentinho com vista insignificante e seus desenhos amigos empapelando as paredes. Não precisava daquele tipo de pessoa em sua vida, do tipo que não se importa em destruir os outros para subir na vida.

— Você consegue — sussurrou Isabella, mas não havia muita convicção em sua voz. — Prometeu que daria o melhor de si.

O som da porta de um dos cubículos se abrindo atrás dela fez com que abrisse os olhos assustada. Seu olhar encontrou o da outra mulher no espelho. Uma mulher de cabelos negros sedosos, caprichosamente arrumados para emoldurar um rosto que já fora tão familiar a Isabella quanto o dela mesma. Alice, com diamantes nas orelhas e usando um vestido azul-escuro. Alice, com os olhos vermelhos de chorar.

— Por que ele? — perguntou ela, em uma voz amarga e soluçante. — Você poderia ter tido qualquer um. Qualquer um! Bastaria estalar os dedos. Não poderia ao menos ter ficado longe dele?

— Acha mesmo que eu não tentei? — perguntou Isabella. — Acha mesmo que eu queria me apaixonar por um homem que me traria de volta a isto? A uma sala cheia de pessoas que me consideram uma vagabunda, e a você, que me odeia a mais tempo do que eu consigo me lembrar por uma coisa que nunca foi culpa minha? O que eu lhe fiz, Alice? — Era um grito desesperado que fez as duas voltarem no tempo e que trouxe novas lágrimas aos olhos de Alice. — O que eu lhe fiz de mal?

— Eu tive que escolher — retrucou furiosa, a mulher com lágrimas nos olhos do outro lado do espelho. — Ela me foz escolher, e agora está me fazendo escolher de novo. Porque Edward pousou os olhos em você e você devolveu o olhar. Não poderia simplesmente ter ido embora e não olhado para trás?

— Eu tentei — retrucou Isabella. — Alice, eu tentei, mas Edward veio atrás de mim. E ele me faz bem, assim como eu faço bem para ele. O que temos juntos é tão forte e tão intenso... Me cega, Alie. Cega a nós dois. Tudo o que pedimos é uma chance para explorar o que há entre nós. Será que é pedir muito? Não sou uma má pessoa. Você me conhece. Sou mesmo tão errada para ele?

— Você não tem ideia do que está enfrentando — disse Alice, ainda chorando. — Não restou nada de bom dentro da minha mãe, Isabella. Nada além de amargura e ódio. Você não imagina a facilidade que ela tem para odiar alguém. Isso é consequência de ter sido deixada em último lugar na lista de afetos do meu pai, atrás da preciosa empresa dele, da preciosa Esme e de muitas outras coisas. É consequência de anos e anos sendo alvo dos comentários daquelas bruxas presunçosas lá fora, que não perdiam uma oportunidade para jogar na cara da mamãe que ela não conseguia satisfazer o marido. Você acha que está tendo uma noite ruim com elas? Acha que é o pior que vai ter que aguentar? Porque não é. Vai ficar pior, muito pior, e você já está se escondendo no banheiro.

— Você também veio se esconder aqui — disse Isabella, em voz baixa. — Por que está se escondendo? Afinal, não está conseguindo exatamente o que queria? Me ver crucificada lá fora?

— Ele não lhe contou, não é? Você não tem nem ideia do que está realmente acontecendo esta noite. Está ocupada demais se preocupando com o que as pessoas pensam de você — disse Alice, dando uma risada fria, que ecoou nos ladrilhos. — Pois bem, deixe-me esclarecê-la um pouco. Edward está lá fora esta noite lutando para manter o controle da empresa, Isabella. Minha mãe está levantando um voto de desconfiança contra ele. Edward está arriscando tudo pelo que trabalhou. E destruindo a nossa família. Por você.

 **Quando tudo ia bem...**

 **Respondendo os reviews:**

 **Guest:** Obrigada por comentar! Beijos.

 **Guest Nathalia:** Se achou que estava ruim, a coisa ainda vai piorar. Beijos.

 **Guest:** Fico feliz por estar gostando. Beijos.

 **Mandy Hevely:** Garota, você resumiu basicamente meus sentimentos de quando li o livro pela primeira vez. Concordo com cada palavra e acrescento que nada justifica como a Alice trata a Bella depois de tudo, sendo que eram amigas. Faltam três capítulos para a história acabar. Beijos.

 **Sexta-feira tem mais!**


	18. Chapter 16

**Desculpem-me se houver algum erro.**

 **Capítulo 16**

Alice saiu do banheiro e Isabella ficou parada onde estava olhando para o espelho sem ver nada. Um simples jantar de negócios, dissera Edward. Apenas mais um passo no relacionamento deles.

Mas não achava que estava pronta para enfrentar aquela situação. As apostas eram altas demais, o relacionamento dos dois muito novo. E sentia-se assustada demais com as coisas que Edward estava disposto a fazer pelo simples direito de estar com ela e ver aonde aquele relacionamento iria levar.

Isabella retocou a maquiagem com as mãos trêmulas. Então voltou para o bar. Mas o lugar já estava vazio e um garçom esperava para guiá-la até o salão de jantar.

Ela olhou para a porta que levava ao mundo exterior e sentiu uma vontade incontrolável de fugir, de se refugiar em um mundo de desenhos e fantasia. Um mundo onde a realidade simplesmente não existia.

A realidade era superestimada.

— O cavalheiro disse para guiá-la por aqui — murmurou o garçom educado, gesticulando com as mãos e lhe dirigindo um sorriso encorajador. Isabella cometeu o erro de olhar na direção que ele apontava. Um homem forte, lindo, com olhos verde floresta, cabelos da cor do cobre e asas para quem pudesse ver.

Como ela poderia simplesmente ir embora e deixá-lo parado ali? Edward merecia muito mais do que isso da parte dela. Merecia muito mais de todo mundo.

Isabella caminhou até ele e sorriu quando o alcançou, deixando que seus olhos revelassem o quanto ela gostava do que via. Edward retribuiu o olhar e, por um instante, era como se só houvesse os dois ali.

E como ela gostaria que isso fosse verdade...

Edward lhe estendeu o braço, Isabella aceitou-o e entrou no salão ao lado dele, com a cabeça erguida e, sim, uma máscara que escondia seu terror. Era o melhor que poderia fazer. Edward acomodou-a na ponta de uma longa mesa de banquete e sentou-se em frente a ela. Alice não estava à vista.

— Onde está Alice? — perguntou Isabella baixinho.

— Ela não estava se sentindo bem — disse o homem de olhos duros que chegara ao evento com Alice. Ele estava sentado perto de Edward. — Pediu que transmitisse a vocês suas desculpas.

— Isabella, este é Caius Volturi, meu diretor-executivo adjunto. Caius, Isabella. — Edward fez as apresentações rapidamente, sem dar pistas de que lado estava o homem. Então a mulher grávida cambaleou até eles e afundou na cadeira ao lado de Isabella. — E esta é Carmen Denali, da área de Relações Públicas, que atende a mim e a Caius.

Carmen sorriu para Isabella, e pareceu um sorriso sincero.

— Apostei dinheiro em você — disse Carmen. — E antes que a situação fique constrangedora, o pai do bebê já não faz parte do cenário e não sou casada. Prefiro pensar nisso como uma prova de que realmente tenho cérebro, mesmo que o tenha mantido no lugar errado por algum tempo.

— Carmen gosta de ir direto ao ponto — disse Edward secamente.

— É uma característica muito útil, às vezes. — E voltou-se para Carmen. — Com quem você falou?

— Paul Lahote está do seu lado. Embry Call também. Sam está do lado de Elizabeth e Jasper permanece em cima do muro. Mas acho que vai se decidir por Elizabeth.

Carmen logo se envolveu em uma conversa com um homem sentado a seu lado, dando a Isabella a chance de conversar mais privadamente com Edward, mesmo que o homem de olhos duros, Caius, estivesse escutando.

— Vocês estão contando votos? — perguntou ela baixinho a Edward.

— Não necessariamente.

— Alice me contou sobre o plano de sua mãe de afastá-lo do controle da Cullen Holdings — falou Isabella.

— Alice exagera — retrucou Edward.

— Não me pareceu que ela estava exagerando — disse Isabella.

O jantar pareceu demorar uma eternidade. Ao menos era assim que Isabella se sentia. Na realidade, ele terminou pouco depois das 22h. Caius ainda era uma incógnita, apesar de haver ficado claro que sua fidelidade estava com Edward. Carmen era uma joia rara. E o homem chamado Jasper queria que Edward lhe mandasse o relatório trimestral, que aparentemente não estaria disponível antes das próximas duas semanas. Ele pediu a Edward para mandar o relatório naquela noite mesmo, ou na manhã seguinte, mesmo ainda estando incompleto. Mas, de um modo ou de outro, Jasper queria o relatório em suas mãos antes da reunião do conselho, na segunda-feira. Ele também sugeriu a Edward que mandasse o material para todos os outros membros do conselho.

Isabella teve a impressão de que o homem não dava a mínima para quem era ela ou para o motivo por que Elizabeth fazia objeções à relação do filho com Isabella. Ele só se importava com o bem-estar da empresa.

— Teremos que virar a noite trabalhando em sua casa, certo? — perguntou Caius, depois que Jasper fez seu pedido e se afastou.

Edward assentiu.

— Isabella... Esse não foi exatamente o modo como eu planejei terminar a noite, mas você se importaria?

— Não me importo.

— Vamos precisar de Alice lá, também — acrescentou Caius, relanceando o olhar rapidamente na direção de Isabella. — Vou pegá-la.

— Diga a ela... — Isabella desejou que houvesse outro modo de fazer aquilo. — Diga a ela que não estarei lá.

 **~~x~~**

— Fique — disse Edward, mais tarde um pouco, tirando as coisas da bolsa de viagem de Isabella, quase com a mesma rapidez com que ela as colocava lá. — Podemos superar isso.

— Não, não podemos. Sei que você acha que pode dobrar a sua família e fazer com que me aceitem, mas isso não vai acontecer, Edward. E não quero que perca tudo por minha causa. Está na hora de terminarmos isto.

Ela colocou mais coisas na bolsa.

Que logo foram retiradas.

— Preciso de você aqui — disse ele com a voz rouca.

— Não, você precisa de Caius e de Alice aqui. E precisa terminar o relatório.

— Por que está se martirizando tanto, Isabella? Porque minha mãe está magoada por sairmos juntos? Ela fez a própria cama! E todos ao redor dela foram obrigados a deitar também. Elizabeth deveria ter deixado meu pai ir embora. Ao menos assim, ela teria tido uma chance de ser feliz.

— Concordo com você — disse Isabella. — Cem por cento. Sua mãe não sabe a hora de parar. Eu sei.

— Não vou ser chantageado para desistir de você — rugiu ele.

— Então faça isso por mim — gritou ela também. — Porque não consigo viver no mundo para onde você me levou esta noite, Edward. Com todos os joguinhos, intrigas e mãos pegajosas. Eu não vivo desse jeito!

— Não precisa viver! Isso não significa que precisa me deixar. Estou lhe pedindo para acreditar em mim. Precisa acreditar que posso fazer com que superemos isso.

— Edward, por favor! — Isabella parecia incrédula. — Você é um homem que está acostumado a ter tudo o que quer. Certo ou errado, você me queria no jantar desta noite e forçou a situação. Estou aqui tentando arrumar a minha bolsa e você continua a desarrumá-la. Você não está escutando o que as pessoas a seu redor estão dizendo. Que diferença você tem do seu pai que tomou minha mãe como amante, sem se importar nem um pouco com as pessoas a seu redor?

— Eu não sou o meu pai — disse ele, furioso.

— Então pare de agir como ele! — Isabella agora também estava furiosa e ainda mais determinada. — Quando você vai aprender que não pode ter sempre o que quiser? Que às vezes o custo é muito alto? Que você não tem o direito de dar as cartas no que se refere a continuar ou não um relacionamento? Não sou forte o bastante para essa batalha, Edward. Estou lhe dizendo que não posso entrar no seu mundo sem perder a pouca autoconfiança que tenho. Estou lhe dizendo que venho lutando contra a desaprovação de sua família durante toda a minha vida e estou cansada disto. Estou cansada desta luta. — Lágrimas quentes escorriam pelo rosto dela.

— Vou abandonar tudo — falou ele, a voz embargada. — A Cullen Holding, a minha família. Se for isso o que a faz feliz, é o que farei.

— Você não entende que isso não me faria feliz? Eu não valho esse tipo de sacrifício.

— Para mim, vale.

— Adorei passar esse tempo com você — falou ela, com a voz também embargada. — Adorei conhecê-lo melhor, mas há coisas em você que me assustam. Sua força de vontade, sua dureza.

— Você não é tão diferente assim de mim.

— Eu não amo você. — Era mentira, a mentira mais cruel que ela já contara. As próximas palavras de Isabella foram ainda mais cruéis, mas ela as disse assim mesmo, porque só assim ele a deixaria partir. — Eu o observei esta noite, e não amo o que vi. Vi James.

Dessa vez, Edward balançou a cabeça e lhe deu as costas. Isabella fechou os olhos e desejou estar no inferno, porque com certeza seria melhor do que estar ali.

— Vá embora — falou ele, arrasado. — Vá.

Edward saiu do quarto e ela terminou de arrumar a bolsa de viagem. Isabella chamou um táxi, pendurou a bolsa no ombro, abaixou a cabeça e se encaminhou para a porta de saída, onde Edward esperava, os lábios cerrados e os olhos muito tristes.

— Alguma coisa do que vivemos foi de verdade? — perguntou ele, quando ela pousou a mão na maçaneta. — Ou seu objetivo sempre foi fazer com que eu me apaixonasse por você, para que finalmente pudesse se vingar do filho pelos pecados do pai? — Isabella olhou para ele e logo desejou não ter feito isso, porque os olhos de Edward falavam mais do que qualquer palavra. — Seu plano sempre foi me abandonar no pior momento possível?

 **Postando rapidinho por isso não terei tempo de responder os reviews, mas quero agradecer a Nathlia, Guest, Barbara Gouveia por terem comentado. Vocês são demais!**

 **Até terça-feira!**


	19. Chapter 17

**Desculpem-me houver algum erro.**

 **Capítulo 17**

— Estou na mesa da sala de jantar — disse Edward com uma voz sem expressão quando Caius e Alice chegaram meia hora mais tarde. Ele tomara um banho e enterrara fundo a dor, a raiva e a tristeza. Lidaria com seus sentimentos depois. — Há café na cafeteira, extensões para os computadores de vocês e estou certo de que há um bolo em algum lugar. E doces também, da noite passada.

A noite passada, quando o mundo ainda era normal e Isabella dormira em seus braços.

Alice foi até a mesa de jantar e abriu seu laptop. Caius deixou o próprio computador e a pasta sobre a bancada da cozinha e foi pegar café. Edward se juntou à irmã, que ainda não o olhara nos olhos.

— Ela não está aqui, Alie. Por escolha dela, não minha, portanto vou lhes dizer o que vamos fazer. Vamos terminar o relatório trimestral e enviá-lo ainda esta noite. Vamos preparar um plano de negócios e convencer o conselho a aceitá-lo na reunião de segunda-feira. E se Elizabeth levantar um voto de desconfiança contra mim e vocês duas votarem juntas para me destituir, vou propor que você assuma a Cullen Holdings e lhe dar meu voto por procuração. Isso lhe dará o que precisa para manter o domínio do controle.

— E depois? — Alice finalmente o encarou, os olhos chocados e escuros de dor.

— Depois você passa a dirigir a empresa. — Edward tentou sorrir, mas descobriu que não conseguia. — Vai fazê-la crescer.

— Mas o que você vai fazer?

— Exatamente o que você acha que eu vou fazer — falou ele. Alice se encolheu e Edward puxou-a para seus braços. Ela se apoiou no peito dele, soluçando sem parar. — Sempre vou amar você, Alie. Nunca vou lhe dar as costas. Preciso que saiba disso. Talvez eu seja mesmo como o papai e tenha tentado forçar vocês a aceitar uma situação com a qual nem você, nem mamãe e nem Isabella são capazes de lidar. Só vi um caminho à minha frente, forcei as coisas e ignorei os sentimentos dos outros. Sinto muito por isso. Contudo, por mais que possa ser parecido com papai em algumas coisas, em outras eu não sou. Não permitirei que me chantageiem para que eu desista de Isabella pelo bem da empresa. Eu me recuso a deixar que a amargura de Elizabeth dite as regras da minha vida. Não sou o papai e já me cansei de ser comparado com ele. Cansei de pagar por seus erros. Vou atrás dela, Alie. Assim que a reunião do conselho terminar. Não sei se Isabella vai me querer, e há grandes chances de que não me queira, mas preciso tentar.

— Odeio você por isso.

— Não, você não odeia — murmurou ele.

— E também odeio Isabella.

— Não, você não odeia — murmurou Edward novamente. — Nunca odiou. Você só odiou ter que se afastar dela.

 **~~x~~**

Isabella chegou em casa no domingo de manhã, por volta das 10h. Ela passara a noite em um hotel e teve a sorte de conseguir um voo para Christchürch no início da manhã. Mas chegar em casa não lhe trouxe a tranquilidade pela qual ansiava. Dessa vez ela trouxera o mundo real junto e ainda havia coisas que precisava fazer antes que pudesse escapar de verdade. Um telefonema ou dois, para salvar o que pudesse. Por Edward.

Isso ela poderia fazer por ele.

Isabella discou o primeiro número. Elizabeth Cullen respondeu. — Sra. Cullen, já faz muito tempo desde que nos falamos pela última vez. — Na época, Isabella era apenas uma menina de 12 anos, que não sabia nada sobre o romance da mãe com o pai de Alice. — Quem fala é Isabella Swan. — Os joelhos dela tremiam, mas a voz estava firme.

Elizabeth Cullen permaneceu em silêncio.

— Gostaria que a senhora tivesse ido ao jantar da noite passada — continuou Isabella. — Acho que se houvéssemos nos juntado contra aquelas esposas de executivos cruéis que chama de amigas, teríamos conseguido esvaziar o poder que elas têm de nos magoar e então ambas poderíamos seguir em frente. Sempre achei que fosse a senhora que instigasse a malícia delas, mas a verdade é que também é uma vítima. Sempre a vi como uma pessoa forte.

— Desapareça — disse Elizabeth Cullen. — Por que simplesmente não desaparecei.

— Já fiz isso — disse Isabella. — Nunca tive a intenção de magoá-la, mas sei que acabei fazendo isso. E sinto muito. Por favor, Sra. Cullen — continuou ela, com a voz embargada eu já sumi daí. Estou de volta a Christchürch e não vou mais me encontrar com Edward. Gostaria muito que a senhora parasse o que está fazendo com ele e com Alice, porque está destruindo a sua família e não suporto ver isso. Sei que há mais do que ódio e amargura em seu coração. Sei que ama seus filhos. Por isso, pare, por favor. Eu não vou voltar.

— Gostaria de poder acreditar em você — sussurrou Elizabeth Cullen. E desligou o telefone.

O próximo telefonema de Isabella foi para a mãe.

— O jantar não correu muito bem — disse Isabella, sem preâmbulos. — Não consegui me enturmar. O passado falou mais alto. E agora Elizabeth Cullen está tentando tirar Edward do comando da empresa porque ele estava saindo comigo. Mas voltei para casa. Liguei para Elizabeth Cullen e disse a ela que estou fora da vida de Edward, mas acho que ela não acreditou em mim.

Esme não disse nada.

— Edward pretende lutar contra ela em uma reunião do conselho executivo na segunda-feira de manhã. Mas não sei se a posição dele na empresa no momento é sólida o bastante para que consiga. Edward é um bom homem. Eu gostaria... — Isabella fechou os olhos. — Gostaria que vocês nunca houvessem feito o que fizeram mamãe. Que vocês três houvessem sido mais fortes, mais sensatos e mais cuidadosos com a mágoa que causariam uns aos outros. Porque alguém tem que pagar por isso e, neste momento, quem está pagando sou eu, Edward e Alice.

 **~~x~~**

Edward, Alice e Caius conseguiram terminar o relatório trimestral bem cedo na manhã de domingo. Alguns telefonemas foram dados e um plano estratégico de negócios foi montado. As 19h15min da noite Edward desligou o telefone e desabou na cama. Caius e Alice haviam ficado até o fim, porque Edward queria que Alice estivesse plenamente informada sobre todos os aspectos que envolviam o comando da empresa.

Ele não perguntara à irmã a quem ela daria seu voto. E Alice também não dissera.

A única coisa que ela dissera, antes de sair, fora que ele deveria conversar com a mãe sobre seus sentimentos.

As palavras de Alice ficaram na cabeça de Edward e, por fim, ele pegou o telefone e ligou para a casa da mãe. Como Elizabeth não atendeu, ele lhe deixou uma mensagem.

— Mamãe, é Edward. Só quero dizer que sei que está magoada e que lamento que, com a morte do papai, você não tenha conseguido seguir em frente com a sua vida. Perdoar e esquecer.

Edward respirou fundo.

— Não vou desistir de Isabella por sua causa. Não sou o papai. Sou filho dele e finalmente encontrei uma mulher que amo. Acho que mereço mais do que um ultimato da sua parte. Você sequer deu uma chance a Isabella. É isso o que mais me magoa. Mas finalmente parei de me importar com o que você sente. Pode encarar isto como um aviso.

Como não restava mais nada a dizer, ele desligou.

Edward ligou para Isabella logo depois, mas ela também não atendeu ao telefone. As palavras que haviam trocado na noite anterior calaram fundo nele. Achava que tinha algumas respostas para ela, mas não todas. E também precisava se desculpar, mas não sabia por onde começar.

— Oi — murmurou ele para a secretária eletrônica. — Viramos a noite trabalhando, ontem, e continuamos pelo dia de hoje, mas o relatório está terminado, assim como um plano estratégico de negócios. A reunião do conselho executivo será amanhã e, comigo ou sem mim, a Cullen Holdings ficará bem. Você parecia preocupada com isso e só queria que soubesse que não há necessidade disso.

Ele achou que tinha ido bem até ali. Então continuou.

— Você me acusou de não ouvir as pessoas a meu redor e de forçar você a enfrentar uma situação para a qual não estava preparada. Sinto muito por isso. Estou disposto a ouvir agora, portanto, se tiver mais alguma coisa a dizer... Estou ouvindo.

Edward fez uma pausa, sentindo-se triste e exausto.

— Você me acusou de ser duro e, até certo ponto, está certa. Estou, sim, sendo duro ao não deixar que a amargura e o ódio da minha mãe ditem as regras da minha vida. E não vou me desculpar por isso. Mas não sou sempre implacável e nem de longe tão egoísta quanto meu pai. Deus, você me magoou, Ruiva, quando disse que olhava para mim e o via. Porque passei a maior parte da minha vida fazendo o possível para não ser como ele.

O que mais poderia dizer para a mulher que conquistara seu coração?

— Não desisti de nós. Não posso. Ainda não. Fico lembrando do tempo que passamos juntos e sei que você não estava brincando comigo. Sei que sente alguma coisa por mim. E ainda há a questão da confiança. Você sabe o quanto é difícil para uma pessoa na minha posição confiar em alguém? Até mesmo na família? Sabe há quanto tempo eu busco uma mulher em quem possa confiar? Acho que agora a encontrei, Ruiva. Em você.

Ele precisava dormir. Sabia que suas palavras começavam a não fazer sentido.

— Gostaria que você não tivesse ido embora. Sei o quanto pode ser obstinada. Vi isso na montanha. — Um tremor o percorreu e seu corpo finalmente se rendeu ao desespero. — Por que fugiu?

Edward desligou, deixou o telefone no chão e dormiu o sono dos inocentes e dos malditos.

 **Então, será que Edward vai conseguir permanecer na empresa ou vai ter que sair?**

 **Gente, mil desculpas por não ter postado na terça-feira. Minha cabeça estava cheia e acabei esquecendo. Mas, para compensar, sábado terá capítulo novo e será o último. Pois é, a história já está no fim.**

 **Hoje não estou tendo tempo para responder os reviews, mas quero agradecer a: Mandy Hevely, Barbara Gouveia, Patylayne, Nathlia, Guest, Mary Miranda, camille. Vocês são demais!**

 **Até sábado.**


	20. Chapter 18

**Último capítulo! Desculpem-me se houver algum. O livro adaptado chama-se** **O Homem Que Ela Ama Odiar da autora Kelly Hunter. Recomendo a todos que leem a obra original.**

 **Capítulo 18**

Na manhã de segunda-feira, Edward assumiu seu lugar na cabeceira da mesa do conselho executivo aparentando uma calma que estava longe de sentir. Não estava confiante em relação ao relatório trimestral, nem em relação ao plano estratégico de negócios. Mas estava aberto à negociação em alguns pontos.

Agora não havia mais nada a fazer além de declarar a reunião aberta e ver o que aconteceria.

A moção de censura de Elizabeth foi proposta assim que o relatório trimestral foi abordado. Ela logo ressaltou o prejuízo com a avalanche e o baixo valor do seguro da estação de esqui.

Elizabeth também apontou vários outros problemas que Edward nem imaginava que ela poderia estar a par. E não olhou para o filho nem uma vez.

— Eu custo a acreditar Elizabeth — argumentou Jasper —, que você esteja imputando os custos com a avalanche a uma inabilidade de Edward em gerir a Cullen Holdings. Você sabe tão bem quanto eu quem foi que assinou a apólice de seguro de Silverlake.

— Carlisle estava doente — retrucou Elizabeth, seca. — Edward deveria ter checado isso.

— Eu até concordaria com você — falou Jasper — se Carlisle houvesse permitido isso. Edward só assumiu o controle da Cullen Holdings depois da morte de Carlisle.

Sam apoiou a moção de Elizabeth.

Jasper fechou os olhos.

— Alice? — Elizabeth chamou com a voz severa e, por um momento, Alice pareceu se render. Não importava o que acontecesse, Edward disse a si mesmo. A empresa ainda estaria a salvo, apesar das maquinações da mãe.

O olhar dele encontrou o da irmã, torturado, e Edward deu de ombros discretamente. Prometera a si mesmo que não se aborreceria. As pessoas faziam escolhas, era assim mesmo. E tinham que viver com essas escolhas. Ele mesmo fizera isso ao cortar a mãe de sua vida.

— Alice — disse a mãe novamente. Dessa vez Alice respondeu.

— Você nem sequer olhou para o plano estratégico que Edward lhe mandou ontem, não é, mamãe? — disse ela em uma voz sem expressão. — Não se importa com o que vai acontecer com a empresa. Tudo o que quer é punir Edward porque ele não desistiu de Isabella Swan.

Os lábios cerrados de Elizabeth ficaram muito pálidos, mas Alice ainda não terminara.

— Por que não pode deixar o passado para trás? — sussurrou Alice. — Por que tem sempre que se fazer de vítima? Papai está morto. Será que não consegue olhar além de suas mágoas e ver o estrago que está causando?

— Alice, aqui não — murmurou Edward.

— Por que não, aqui? Ela trouxe esta conversa para cá. Toda a roupa suja da família, toda a amargura e o desejo de vingança que carrega na alma. Eu escutei você e Edward durante todo o fim de semana. Agora é hora de me escutarem. Edward, você tem todo o meu apoio no que se refere ao modo como dirige a empresa. Entre nós dois, detemos 60 por cento dos votos, portanto acredito que isso encerra a moção de censura. Mamãe sinto muito se encara isto como uma traição, mas o que você está fazendo aqui é errado. Errado para a empresa. Injusto com Edward. E injusto comigo. Deixe o passado para trás. Ou saia de nossas vidas. Agora... Vamos em frente.

Alice pegou o plano estratégico e ergueu-o para que todos vissem.

— Estão todos prontos para discutir o plano de recuperação da empresa? Eu gostaria muito de sair daqui até às 17h.

 **~~x~~**

Isabella recebeu a mensagem de Edward na segunda de manhã, ouviu duas vezes e passou o dia em um frenesi criativo que não acabou quando ela chegou em casa. Precisava despejar seus sentimentos no papel, precisava desenhar para compreendê-los. Então seria capaz de retomar o telefonema de Edward e saber o que dizer. Era assim que as coisas sempre haviam funcionado para Isabella.

Uma garota frágil, usando jeans rasgados e uma camiseta velha, descalça deitada de barriga para baixo sobre o pico gelado de uma montanha, com uma das mãos estendida na direção de um guerreiro que escalava a montanha. Ele usava calças coladas ao corpo e um cinto de onde pendiam várias espadas e martelos de batalha.

As costas do guerreiro eram um estudo de força e beleza, e ele estava quase ao alcance da mão esticada em sua direção. Uma tempestade redemoinhava ao redor deles, e as cores dominantes eram o negro, os azuis e os cinzas ameaçadores. Isabella batizou o desenho de "Confiança".

A garota frágil abraçada ao guerreiro, seu rosto cintilando de alegria e paixão. Esse era "Descoberta".

A mesma garota sentada no topo da montanha gelada, a cabeça apoiada nos joelhos e as mãos na cabeça, enquanto a seu redor demônios pareciam cavalgar no vento. O guerreiro lutava contra eles com todas as suas forças, seu rosto era uma máscara rígida de determinação. Isabella detestou esse desenho porque a garota parecia covarde. Ela o deixou de lado e recomeçou. Porém por mais que tentasse, sempre desenhava o guerreiro firme, enquanto a garota parecia se recusar a ficar ao lado dele contra os inimigos.

Isabella começou de novo, em uma nova série em que o guerreiro tinha duas mulheres a seu lado e a garota tentava se juntar a elas, mas as mulheres não a aceitavam e a garota fugia.

Também detestou essa. "Covarde" foi como a chamou.

Em algum momento durante a noite, ela esboçou uma série de desenhos de amantes absolutamente perdidos em si mesmos, uma composição de traços e sombras tão belos que Isabella começou a chorar. Esse ela chamou de "Amor", e viveu cada traço.

Isabella prendeu os desenhos nas paredes da sala, todos eles, mesmo os que não estavam terminados. E procurou colocá-los em algum tipo de ordem. Então tentou desenhar um final para aquilo tudo. Finalmente colocou no papel o guerreiro triunfante, de costas, assim ela não teria que desenhar seu rosto.

A garota não aparecia na cena.

Isabella acabara com todo um bloco de desenho e com vários lápis. Mas as lágrimas continuavam a escorrer por seu rosto.

Ela começou de novo. Dessa vez desenhou um salão cheio de pessoas bonitas, com a garota frágil entre elas. Não estava sozinha. O guerreiro estava ao seu lado, usando um terno e olhando para a garota com orgulho. Ela sorriu para ele com prazer, e seu coração estava cheio de amor. As cores no papel iam ficando mais ricas conforme Isabella trabalhava. A confiança entre o guerreiro e a garota era evidente.

Isabella gostou desse.

Ela pegou um copo de água, sentou-se no sofá e ficou um longo tempo olhando para esse último desenho.

Poderia ter feito aquilo. Apesar dos problemas, uma parte da noite de sábado funcionara. Com o tempo e com o apoio de Edward, ela poderia ter frequentado aquele mundo quando fosse preciso. A esse desenho ela deu o nome de "Comprometimento". Era um pequeno preço a pagar em nome do "Amor".

O que teria acontecido naquela manhã com o guerreiro dela? Teria conseguido vencer a luta com a mãe pelo controle da empresa?

Isabella olhou com firmeza para a última imagem que prendera na parede, a "Vitória do Guerreiro". Queria tanto fazer parte daquela imagem. Queria tanto ter conquistado o direito de estar ao lado dele.

Mas não lutara, preferira fugir.

Fora covarde e tola.

Isabella fechou os olhos. "Estou disposto a ouvir agora", dissera Edward na mensagem que ela ainda não havia retomado. "Se você tiver mais alguma coisa a dizer... estou ouvindo."

Ela pegou uma nova folha de papel e recomeçou a desenhar.

 **~~x~~**

Edward Cullen, presidente da Cullen Holdings, parou o carro alugado no estacionamento quase deserto e apressou o passo na direção do prédio de Isabella. Ele fora porque não conseguiria não ir. Fora para abrir seu coração, mesmo se as palavras de Isabella não houvessem mudado.

Talvez Edward, assim como o pai, não amasse de uma maneira sensata, mas amava Isabella de verdade e continuaria a tentar conquistá-la até que ela repetisse que não o amava e partisse mais uma vez o coração dele.

A luz estava acesa na cozinha de Isabella. Ela estava em casa. Essa era a boa notícia.

Mas não retomara seu telefonema.

Determinado, Edward pegou os presentes que levara e seguiu em frente, sentindo um medo que nunca sentira antes.

Isabella demorou a ouvir a campainha, porque estava escutando música. Não estava esperando ninguém. Ainda não terminara de desenhar e não queria ser interrompida. Mas foi até a porta, perguntou quem era e, quando a pessoa respondeu, abriu a porta com os olhos arregalados.

— Oi, Ruiva — falou ele baixinho, e Isabella piscou para afastar as lágrimas súbitas. — Você não retomou minha ligação e achei que talvez quisesse saber o que aconteceu na reunião, hoje. Alice ficou de meu lado. Assim, a empresa ainda está em minhas mãos. E sua mãe me deu 16 milhões de libras em ações... Não tenho a menor ideia do que fazer com isso. Estou pensando em dá-las para você.

— Eu não lhe agradeceria por isso.

— Eu sei. Essa é a beleza da ideia. — Edward ficou parado na porta, um homem beijado pela neve e cheio de perguntas nos olhos. — Posso entrar?

Ela se afastou para o lado, deixou-o entrar e viu quando ele estacou ao ver os desenhos que empapelavam as paredes da sala.

— Oh, Ruiva — murmurou ele. — O que está acontecendo?

— Estou pensando — disse Isabella, e as palavras saíram em um soluço. — Não conseguia pensar. Estou tão triste por ter deixado você naquela noite. Sou uma covarde, uma tola. Sei disso. Amo você e não sei o que fazer. Estou pensando. — Ela gesticulou na direção das paredes. — E assim que eu penso. E agora você vai achar que além de covarde e tola, eu também sou maluca.

— Espere aqui — falou ele e, então, voltou até a porta. Quando se virou, trazia uma garrafa de champanhe e um buquê de rosas nas mãos, que entregou a Isabella. — Fiquei me perguntando o que Isabella Swan poderia querer — falou Edward com a voz emocionada. — Acabei escolhendo as rosas, o champanhe e... isto.

Ele tirou um pequeno estojo de veludo negro do bolso do, sobretudo e o estendeu para ela.

— Um companheiro amoroso para Isabella Swan. Alguém que sente orgulho dela e a apoia. Que sabe que ela é tímida e que se conecta profundamente com sua arte, mas que nem sempre consegue lidar perfeitamente com a realidade. Mas quem consegue? Alguém que a ama pelo que ela é e não dá a mínima para o que as outras pessoas pensam ou falam. Espero ter escolhido certo.

— Escolheu, sim — sussurrou Isabella, sem conseguir enxergar direito por causa das lágrimas.

— Abra a caixa, Ruiva.

Isabella deixou de lado os outros presentes de Edward. O anel de noivado que estava dentro do estojo tinha um diamante solitário no centro que parecia brilhar mais que qualquer estrela no céu.

— Agora, coloque o anel — murmurou ele.

— Você está ficando muito autoritário.

— Tive um dia difícil. Case comigo, Isabella. Por favor. Você não é covarde. Eu a coloquei em uma situação insustentável, mas agora está tudo certo e preciso de você a meu lado. Eu já a vi lutar com uma montanha e vencer. Podemos fazer dar certo. Você só precisa querer.

— Eu quero muito — sussurrou Isabella, jogando-se nos braços dele, ainda com o pequeno estojo de veludo nas mãos. Ela ainda não colocara o anel, mas faria isso, com certeza. — Estou sujando seu terno com o carvão que estava usando para desenhar. — Carvão e lágrimas.

— Quero carvão por todo o meu terno — disse Edward. Ele relanceou o olhar para o desenho do guerreiro perdido nos braços da garota que o amava. — E também quero asas.

— Você não precisa de asas — murmurou Isabella. — Já caminha sobre as águas.

— Sim, mas também quero o céu.

— Ganancioso — disse ela, afastando-se só um pouco para olhar para ele. — Eu amo você — murmurou Isabella, beijando-o. — Vou me casar com você e ficar ao seu lado, lutar por você e com você quando for preciso. Podemos fazer dar certo.

— Eu sei — falou ele. Edward segurou o queixo dela entre as mãos. Um toque tão delicado, para um homem tão complexo e corajoso... — E só outra montanha, meu amor.

 _ **Fim.**_

 **Respondendo os reviews:**

 **Barbara Gouveia:** Acho que não foi dessa vez que Elizabeth deixou a mágoa de lado. Beijos.

 **Guest:** Obrigada por comentar! Beijos.

 **luana:** Fico feliz que tenha gostado e obrigada por comentar! Beijos.

 **Nathalia:** Foi mesmo. Até fiquei com peninha do Edward. Beijos.

 **Mary Miranda:** Eita que alguém aqui quer que as coisas fiquem selvagens kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk! Beijos.

 **Mandy Hevely:** Pois é, apesar de achar a Esme um doce, não concordei com a atitude dela e ainda submeter a filha a tudo isso. Enquanto a Elizabeth, Carlisle pediu divórcio, mas por alguma causa egoísta ela também submeteu a família dela a esse sofrimento. Beijos.

 **Nem acredito que acabou! Eu queria agradecer a todos que comentaram, aqueles que favoritaram e seguiram a história.**

 **Como todos já sabem, vou tirar umas semanas de folga antes de postar outra história. Meu descanso dura entorno de duas semanas a um mês. Então fiquem de olho, porque esse tempo passa rápido.**

 **Sei que estou falando demais, mas não queria me despedir já. Enfim meninas, beijos e até minha próxima adaptação.**


End file.
